Fallen
by ParradoxUniverse
Summary: Taken in by the Archangel, Oliver is put on a path with a great future. However with the threat of a certain Brigade lurking, no one is safe and anyone may fall... OC story (I need some help with my cannon events, please read A/N at end of first chapter)
1. The Fall

**Welp... this is a thing!**

 **So I decided to write this up cause it's the holidays and I was bored (and cause wanderer is on hold for now!)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1  
**

Being bought up Christian wasn't the worst way to grow up. My family had been part of the Church ever since it had been invented, or so I'd been told. Sunday's were always so boring, having to sit and listen to a creepy old dude talk about how some random dude died so we could live.

Thinking back now, I didn't really like going to church, there was nothing really wrong with it. I still liked being catholic but the concept of sitting in church still sends shivers up my spine…

I was born in Italy of all places, to an American father and Japanese mother. They both met on a trip to the Vatican way back when and decided to settle down there. We would always attend the popes Christmas speech every year and get hot waffles from one of those dodgy street vendors after.

I lived fifteen peaceful years without any knowledge that concepts such as angels and devils existed in this world. Fifteen years of pure ignorance and bliss.

It was a complete accident how I discovered their existence, I was simply walking home from school with a mountain of homework to complete for next week. I turned down my usual alleyway and found myself looking at a rather odd sight.

A tall man with a long coat was standing over a young girl with brown hair down up into twin tails. He was holding a sword and talking to her in Japanese for some reason. I could only pick up bits and pieces of what they were saying because my Japanese wasn't perfect.

The man raised his sword and I saw the killing intent in his eyes, my heart seemed to compress in my chest and I lunged out at the man with something bright, next thing I knew I was on my back and darkness was eating away at my vision.

I awoke in a very white room, I could hear voices all around me but I couldn't make out a single word. I felt something prick me in the arm and then I was out again.

I first Michael when I was fifteen, he turned me into a joker when I was sixteen.

Apparently I had what the angels called a sacred gear: The Scribes Master Creator. When used, it allows me to write any word and bring it forth into the world so long as I have seen it previously. I can recreate people, angels, devils, monsters, buildings and even planets if I had enough power.

That was the downside however, if I tried to create someone as powerful as Michael then he would only have my magic power, even less if I made another copy of him, it was the fatal flaw of the sacred gear. However he saw it as a divine blessing, he offered me the chance to join his brave saints as any card of my choice.

Honestly, I picked joker simply because there could only be two of them across the entire deck so I wouldn't have to deal with anyone save for one other angel. I'm not the most social of people even when I was human.

Under the guidance of Lord Michael, the first Joker Dulio and my parents, I became an expert exorcist and devil hunter. Along with my sacred gear, I could hold my own against my fellow joker and became a mid-ranked angel with eight wings.

It was around my seventeenth birthday when I was finally allowed to go on a solo mission, the opportunity to face a devil by myself was so exciting that I prayed extra hard for the day to come. I was assigned to deal with a threat in an old forest in Norway, nothing to serious and it was close to a local church which housed two low rank angels.

The flight there was peaceful and relaxing, Dulio had taught me how to conserve energy whilst flying in order to fight at full power once I had landed.

My first mistake was not scoping the area out first or I would have realized that there was more than one hostile present. My second was rushing the one target directly, I'm a bit embarrassed to say but she totally wiped the floor with me. It took every ounce of power just to avoid the attacks and yet I was still hit from behind by an unknown assailant.

I had heard about the Khaos Brigade from Lord Michael, he and the other two great powers had faced them when peace negotiations were being made in Japan. I hadn't been present but I had heard that the white dragon emperor had been behind the attack alongside one of the old members of the Old Satan Faction.

Since then we had made peace but angels were still being assigned to deal with stray devils in areas were peerages could not operate because of sacred land.

I had been assigned to take out this devil, how was I to know that it just so happened to be Kuroka of the Khaos Brigade?

And of course she bought friends, her irritating partner Biko, the white dragon emperor, Le Fay Pendragon, Arthur Pendragon and Orphis were all present.

 **Norway**

"Hmm… seems like a little birdie tried to attack the cat" giggled Kuroka, her twin tails swishing playfully through the air.

I gritted my teeth, there was next to no chance I would get out of this alive but I could at least try, if anything I might learn something; if that transpired then I would try and run. The sudden feeling of a barrier crushed that dream almost quicker than it had appeared.

"Now young one, we can't have you running away to Michael can we" said the one known as Orphis, if she was here then I had a snowballs chance in hell of getting out of this.

"What does the Khaos Brigade want with a mid-rank angel? I don't hold any power in heaven so if you plan to use me as a hostage of some sort, it will not work" I say firmly. I was lying; Michael would undoubtedly try and haggle for me due to my sacred gear and power.

"Have no fear, we have no plans on kidnapping you or even harming you for that matter" explained the golden haired heir to the Pendragon family.

I turned to face him and his sister.

"What do two royal magicians gain from allying themselves with a group of terrorists?" I ask in genuine curiosity.

"I'm just in it for the adventure and cause big brothers here" stated Le Fay with a smile.

"I see… so you would leave your family just for a chance of adventure?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"More or less" replied the male with a nod.

"Stalling won't get you anywhere angel" muttered the one called Vali.

"First off the name is Oliver and secondly, if you don't plan to kidnap me or hurt me then that means you're going to kill me so you might as well just get it over with cause I've got things I wish to do today" I say with as much confidence as possible, despite my heart doing flips.

"Oh I like him… not only did he manage to survive against me, he's got a pair" giggled Kuroka as she licked the tips of her fingers.

Orphis snapped her fingers and a screen appeared before me, it was turned off.

"What's this?"

The screen flickered for a moment before a live recording of a café came on the screen.

"No wonder you guys are so evil, if I had to watch such boring things I would be to" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you like being an angel Oliver?" asked Orphis suddenly.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Do you love your family more?"

I turn to face the screen again, I watch as my parents walk in and sit down at a table for two. The café itself is packed with people and I realize that they are in Paris on their wedding anniversary, I would know since I bought them the tickets as a gift.

"What the fuck are you planning you evil bitch, they haven't done anything to you" I growl, my senses were beginning to overload with the amount of emotion.

"Calm down kiddo, we don't plan on harming anyone tonight unless you do exactly what we say" stated Biko with his hands raised.

I gritted my teeth again and nodded.

"Fine… what do I need to do?" I asked as I tried to remain calm.

"Oh nothing to major, we just need you to fall for us" explained Kuroka with a wicked smile.

"What?"

Orphis smiled thinly at me and I could sense the malic coming from her.

"To save your parents and everyone in that café, we require that you become a fallen angel" stated the infinite dragon softly.

"Why me?" I ask in confusion.

"You have in your possession a very useful sacred gear, if you work for the angels then that could be a problem for beings such as us in the future. However if you fall, you will be shunned by your fellow angels and removed from Heaven" explained Vali simply.

"Hmm… then you know of my gears power" I say with a false confidence.

"Indeed, however if you plan to try and use the scribes master tool against us then you will fail" stated Orphis, her power was almost too much for me to bear.

"Fine… leave my parents alone and I will fall for you" I say after a few moments.

"Wise choice" muttered Arthur as he removed his hand from his holy sword.

I take a deep breath and let my white wings sprout from my shoulder blades; both Michael and Dulio had taught me what it will feel like to fall so that I may better avoid it. To be completely honest, I was scared senseless of falling, to let yourself be consumed by sin was the last thing you ever wanted to do when you were an angel.

"Miss. Kuroka, I need to borrow you for a few moments" I say firmly.

"Oh? I hope you're not going to try something" she says with a smile as she jumps down and walks towards me.

I click my neck softly and grab her face between my hands, I look deep into her eyes and close my own before leaning in close. The soft feeling of flesh against my lips fills my mind and for a moment I fight the familiar feeling of pleasure I'm gaining from this moment, however I soon relax and let myself enjoy this moment.

I am fully aware of an itching sensation coming from my wings; I can feel my holy power begin to weaken being replaced by a polluted, dirty type of light magic.

A minute passes before I open my eyes and push the Nekomata away, I sigh deeply and look at my wings. They are an incredibly deep black and for a moment they seem just as amazing as my angel ones, but I know that they are not.

"Very good Oliver, you will be a fine Fallen Angel" noted Orphis with a smile.

"Fuck you all, now leave my parents alone and get the hell out of here" I growl.

Orphis nods and turns to leave, the Pendragon siblings and Biko follow her into a magic circle and they vanish onto the wind.

"Come along Vali" whispered Kuroka quietly as she pulled lightly on his shirt.

Vali stared at me with cold eyes; even if I hadn't grown up in the church I would have known that these were the eyes of a monster. He seemed to be judging me, watching my every movement, as if inspecting a subject in a lab.

"I want you to get strong Oliver" stated the man with a nod, as if confirming something.

"Alright then… why do you want that?" I ask hesitantly.

"I want to fight you and your sacred gear much like I wish to fight my rival or Great Red even… grow strong so that you may fight me one day" said Vali as he turned away from me, "I hope your parents have had a nice anniversary"

The screen flickers for a moment before a bright flash fills the screen, I can't hear my screams over the sound of the explosion, turned out there was sound.

My heart seemed to be shrinking within my chest, the pain I felt was unbearable, I just wanted to be consumed by fire and die right there. I was vaguely aware of Kuroka looking upon me with shock, as if she couldn't believe what Vali had done.

The screen finally flickered away and I realized that I had been screaming, I looked up at the back of the man who had just murdered my parents with black eyes.

"I'll get stronger for you Vali; I hope you've done a lot in your many lives, because I don't ever plan on letting you be reborn" the words tumbled from my lips before I could stop them, I wanted nothing more than to unleash every ounce of magic I had right there and then but the logical part of my brain that was still functioning told me I would fail.

"Excellent, I look forward to that day" he said with a laugh as he vanished into a blue magic circle.

Kuroka is still looking at me, her eyes wide with shock.

"Just go, I harbor no ill will towards you nor do I want to see you" I hiss, my heart still burning with pain.

"I never thought he would kill them, it might not mean a lot but I am sorry, I never knew my parents but I know the pain of losing a family member" stated Kuroka as she walked away, a magic circle appearing beneath her feet, "Between you and I, I hope you get stronger also"

I watch her leave and then I am let alone, the wind whips the trees in a manner that I find most upsetting. I don't even realize that I have destroyed a section of the forest until I smell the burning trees.

I simply sit on my knees, looking at the ground and pondering my future.

"Oliver!"

I turn to see two angels descend from above; a sad smile wanders onto my face at the sight of my master and fellow joker. They look incredibly concerned and check me for injuries, I tell them that I am fine and thank them for coming.

"I felt your connection to the Joker playing card get severed, I assumed the worst but didn't want to cause a panic, hence why I bought only Dulio" explained Michael calmly.

"It was a trap, they were expecting me…" I muttered; my face red with shame.

"Who?" asked Dulio curiously.

"The Khaos Brigade" I say with a sigh.

Both angels seemed taken back by the sudden revelation; Michael went into deep thought as did Dulio.

"I was not expecting them to strike so soon after the three power meeting"

"We are the fools for expecting them to not do anything" noted Dulio.

I couldn't take it anymore; I threw myself to my knees and begged for forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry Master, I have failed you as an angel" tears sprung to my eyes but I managed to keep them contained.

"What happened my child?" asked Michael softly.

I take a shaky breath and let my wings out; they seem to blend in with the night sky.

"I am ready to accept my death here, there is no need to involve heaven or any other angels" I say softly, despite my words of bravado before, the price for becoming a fallen is often death if you do not escape immediately.

"Oh my… they forced you to fall I assume" noted Michael with a smile.

"Aye… they used my parents as hostages and then ended up killing them anyway, a bombing of a Parisian Café should be on the news" I say as I retract my wings, "I am ready to die"

Michael lets of a small bout of laughter; Dulio can't help but smile either.

"Oh Oliver, even though you are a fallen angel, you are still more pure than most angels. Sacrificing your angelic powers for your family is a true sign of that. Sadly, there is no way to reverse the process, once fallen there is no return" sighed Michael sadly.

"What he means is that we're not going to kill you, far from it. You're a valuable asset to the three power alliance; Fallen and Angelic magic are very similar yet vastly different. Lord Michael and I are not suited to train you in your current form, however…" Dulio looked at Michael as he trailed off.

"There is one, a man by the name of Azazel. A former one of us who fell way back when, he is the governor general of the fallen angels and the most powerful amongst them. He would be an excellent tutor for you" explained Michael.

"Are you sure my lord? Fallen angels are creatures of great sin, if I should also become consumed by this sin then…" my mind begins to formulate horrible scenarios.

"Fear not Oliver, you are too pure to fall prey to such sin, it is apparently harder to force yourself to fall then it is too pull off a balance breaker for the first time" laughed Dulio.

"Well I haven't done the latter so I'll take your word for it, so where can I find this Azazel character?" I asked curiously.

"Your mother was Japanese correct" asked Michael as he made a small pray for their lives.

"Yes…" I say simply.

"Excellent, so I assume you can speak the language" asked the angel with a smile.

"Well… I know more French than Japanese but yeah, I can hold a conversation if I really try. English and Italian were more my focus since I live in Rome and English is the base magical language" I say with nod.

"Well you will have plenty of time to learn on the plane flight there, first class might I add, I will have a package sent to your home. I will send a team to retrieve your parents bodies" said Michael as he put a hand on my shoulder, "Do not seek revenge for their deaths my child, they were killed by terrorists who shall be brought to justice, you have my word"

"Thank you my lord, I guess I'll see you around then Dulio. I expect you and Zenith Tempest to be ready next we fight" I say with a laugh as we hug tightly.

"Of course, you and Prometheus better be ready also" chuckled Dulio.

"Prometheus?" I say in confusion.

"The Scribes Master Creator was just too long; Prometheus was the god who gave the gift of fire to the humans. He created a technology that aided the humans much like you can create wonders that will aid in the protection of humans" explained the Joker, "I thought it fitting"

"Then Prometheus it shall be…" I say with a nod.

"Fear not Oliver, we shall see each other in the near future, I am sure of it" noted Michael as he and Dulio turned into bright golden crosses and faded into the sky.

 **Four Days Later (Japan)**

"Kuoh Academy huh?"

The school seemed bigger in the picture but there was not a lot I could do now that I was here. I simply wandered aimlessly for a few minutes before winding up on the steps of a rather large building just out of the main school building.

"Occult Research Club: Studying the supernatural and all of its mysteries…"

How cliché!

"Hello there, interested in the ORC are you?"

I turn to see a scarlet haired woman walking towards me, her entire figure radiated royalty and power. I was a little taken back before logic kicked in and analyzed her: she was confident, strong, brave, smart and devious. From the way she held herself to the way she looked at me, I made sure not to give a single thing away about myself.

I could see her eyes flicker for a moment as she tried to pick up on anything; I kept my face straight but celebrated internally as I knew she would find nothing.

"No… I simply got lost and winded up here of all places, I'm new" I say with a smile as I stick out my hand, "My name is Oliver Costa-Takahashi"

"Rias Gremory" said the girl as we shook hands, my senses went into full combat mode, even for someone new to the magic world like me the name Gremory was famous.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss. Gremory, what sort of activities does an Occult Club dabble in?" I ask as I try to buy some time in order to better analyze the situation, the Runed Princess is very much feared amongst angels for her pure untrained power.

"We study various reported sightings concerning matters that cannot be explained by science" stated the king smoothly.

I'm aware of several others approaching, I try to move away but they approach in a semi-circle, pinning me in with the ORC to my back. I don't show any fear but my heart is racing, I can tell that they are all members of her peerage just from the way they are standing.

"Hello there, you must be the ORC" I say with a bow.

"This is Oliver Costa-Takahashi; he is new to our school. Why don't you introduce yourselves to him" suggested Rias as she gestured to me.

A very tall black haired girl stepped forward, from what I had gathered from reputation, she must be Rias's queen: the priestess of thunder.

"I am Akeno Himejima, the vice-president of the occult research club" said the women as she bowed to me, her breasts swung lightly as she moved but I slapped those thoughts out of my mind quicker than they could be formed.

"Nice to meet you Miss. Himejima" I say with another bow.

"I am Asia Argento, it's nice to meet you" said the small blonde with a genuine smile. I knew from her reputation of being able to heal all manner of creatures using her sacred gear, hence why she was exiled from the church.

"Nice to meet another worshiper of god" I say whilst pulling out my pure gold cross that Michael had given to me as a birthday present.

"Likewise" she said with another smile.

"That there is Gasper Vladi; he doesn't like to talk to strangers a lot so yeah… I'm Yuuto Kiba but everyone just calls me Kiba" said the blonde male. Once again the reputation of the Gremory household preceded them, so this was the holy-devil sword weilder? His scared gear of sword birth is cataloged within the angelic library in heaven.

"Don't worry Master. Vladi, I don't bite" I say with a small smile, "Nice to meet a sophisticated young gentleman here Master. Kiba"

Once again I bow to the two in question, even if they are devils; there is no excuse for bad first introductions.

"I am Xenovia Quarta; I hope you have a nice time here"

I smirk at the holy sword user, Durandal was one of heavens top weapons so it is only natural that I would know the weilder of such a device, she found out the sad truth of our lord and paid the price unlike I who was simply told not to tell anyone else.

"I'm sure I've heard of you somewhere, might just be my imagination though, still, nice to meet you" I say with a thin smile.

"This is Koneko Toujou; she doesn't talk a lot either. I'm Issei by the way, Issei Hyoudou" said the brown haired boy as he came up and shook my hand.

So this was Vali's rival? The Red Dragon Emperor, he seems a little bit smaller than I would have expected but I of all people should know never to judge a book by its cover. There have been no reports of him having achieved balance breaker so that was a plus, he could crush me otherwise.

"Well it's been lovely meeting all of you but I'll be on my way to class now" I say with a smile as I take a step forward, Koneko and Xenovia step in front of me, blocking my path.

"Please stay for a little while Oliver, we would like to get to know the newest member of our class" stated Kiba as he took a step towards me.

"Is that so? Then why have you formed a five point defensive circle around me utilizing the magic of your king, queen and pawn?" I ask casually.

"How do you…" Rias begins to talk but I lash out at the two knights, jabbing them both in the solar plexus they go down almost instantly, I summon a black light sword to my right hand and grab Gasper around the eyes with my left before he can activate his forbidden balor view.

My prime hobby was reading in the grand library, Michael gave me permission to access any book I pleased and so I spent days memorizing the various kinds of sacred gears found in the world. I just happened to be reading about the Longinus on my plane flight to Japan and discovered the Gaspers sacred gear was technically counted as a Longinus.

"Stand down devils, I wish no harm upon you but I will not hesitate to cut this Halfling down" I speak firmly and clearly, my light blade millimeters from his exposed throat. I feel sick to the stomach for using a child as a hostage but desperate times…

"What business does an angel have here? There is a peace agreement" stated Rias with narrowed eyes, Kiba and Xenovia had drawn their swords and Issei had activated his boosted gear.

"That is none of your business Miss. Gremory" I say firmly.

"You are in my territory angel so therefore you made it my business" her blues eyes seemed to spark magic of destruction.

I made a risky move, throwing Gasper with all my might, he collided with Kiba and Xenovia rushed towards me, Durandal swung at my head and at the last possible second I turned my body so that the lethal blade was inches from my face.

Summoning a magic circle to my right fist I swung and smashed the blue haired knight directly in the face, she was sent flying into Issei who was bringing up the rear. I lept high into the air, my eight jet black wings burst forth from my back, I tried to gain some altitude but a bolt of lightning put that dream down onto the ground along with myself.

"Go master creator, Gabriel"

I summon my sacred gear and write the angels name in the air with golden letters, just in time as her golden light duplicate draws her sword and blocks Kiba's incoming attack. He looks stunned and I use that shock to create my own black light sword and swing at Kiba, this would hurt him severely but he would live.

My sword suddenly meets a light spear made of golden light; I turn to see a man with black hair and brown highlights at the front, he smirks at me before lowering his spear and then the most shocking thing happens.

Twelve jet black wings explode from his back, they seem to draw me in and I let my construct fade alongside my light sword.

"Governor General Azazel, my apologies, I did not know you had claim over these devils" I fall to one knee, bowing at his feet.

He looks down at me with scathing eyes before bursting out laughing and pulling me too my feet.

"God almighty you're a crazy son of a bitch! Taking on Rias Gremory's peerage within your first day, you got guts kid, I see why Michael made you his Joker" laughed the fallen angel as he brushed off the dirt from his uniform.

"Azazel what is the meaning of this? Why did you send a fallen angel to attack us?" asked Rias in anger.

"Oh calm your tits Gremory, this little dude here was actually the second Joker to Lord Michael before he fell, old gold wings thought that I could train him to use his new powers and that means making him a part of the ORC" explained Azazel and I breathe a sigh of relief. I didn't really want to fight the Gremory peerage so this was a welcome outcome.

"Azazel, you know damn well how much I… dislike Fallen Angels, they killed me and Asia" growled Issei as he glared at me.

The flash of an explosion filled my mind and my anger flared up.

"Oh really? You were killed by a fallen angel and your friend who is standing right there was killed as well?" I say with sarcastic laugh.

"Hey fuck you dickhead! Save for Azazel and Akeno's dad, all fallen angels are total asswipes!" yelled Issei loudly.

"So I'm supposed to just beg for forgiveness after not only being forced to fall by your so called dragon rival Vali but also feel sorry for you because some fallen angel killed your friend who was then bought back to life whilst my parents along with dozens of innocent civilians were murdered in cold blood!"

My eyes felt like they would burst free from my skull at any moment, I collapsed to my knees and coughed into my hand. A small spray of blood came out of my mouth and then all I saw was black.

 **Later that Day (Hyoudou Residence)**

"So he was once an angel and the Khaos brigade forced him to fall or they threatened to kill his parents and then ended up doing it anyway" summed up Azazel as he debriefed the ORC on what the hell was happening.

After Oliver had passed out, the ORC had taken him to the Hyoudou residence. Since it had been recently refurbished by the Gremory family, there were more than enough rooms to spare for one extra guest.

"How awful…" whispered Asia as she made a quick pray.

"Damn… do I feel like a dick or what" mumbled Issei as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"So why did he black out?" asked Rias curiously, now that she had been given the details, she could finally relax.

"Oliver was considered one of the more pure angels, being forced to fall has put an incredible strain on his body. The sin that is woven into his mind is making him sick, if he keeps trying to fight it then he will burn himself out and die" muttered Azazel.

"We have to do something then!" yelled Issei as he got to his feet, "Being forced to become a Fallen Angel is cruel to begin with; we need to help him accept who he is now"

"Correct, he will be a very powerful ally to the ORC if you befriend him" explained Azazel as he got to his feet.

"His sacred gear, I saw the archangel Gabriel" noted Kiba as he recalled the golden construct.

"Yes, the Scribes Master Creator is a sacred gear similar to sword birth. He can write a word and bring it forth into existence" stated the fallen angel.

"Hmm… he would be useful, Akeno, can you talk with him?" asked Rias.

"President, please let me talk to him! I was a dick to him before, if nothing I just want to apologize to him" asked Issei as he stepped between the president and vice-president.

"Very well, make it quick though" instructed the king with a sigh.

The pawn nodded and walked off towards the spare room being occupied.

 **Oliver's Room**

Laying there in a strange room, on a strange bed and in a strange place, the only thing I could think about was the pounding pain in my head. I had literally been run over by a bus and that had hurt less than what I was feeling now.

I hear a knock on my door, I try to call out but my throat is too dry and I end up in a coughing fit. A few moments pass before the door opens slightly and a brown haired head pokes through the gap, Issei's eyes fall on me and I gesture for him to come in.

"How are you?" he asks curiously.

I make a drinking motion and he grabs me a bottle of water, I down it almost instantly and ask for another, he brings two more bottles back along with a large sandwich.

"Merci beacoup" I say as I wipe the corner of my mouth.

"You speak French?" asked the teenager curiously.

"I speak French, English, Italian and of course Japanese" I say with a thin smile, he looks at me nervously but I don't blink.

"Listen Oliver, I'm sorry about before. I didn't know the situation behind you becoming a Fallen Angel" sighed Issei as he hung his head in shame.

"Don't be; I lashed out at you and Miss. Argento simply because I was angry with Vali. Being killed by a fallen angel and having someone closed to you kill by a fallen angel is horrible. I'm very sorry Master. Hyoudou" I tried to bow but that only made my headache flare up.

"Take it easy alright; your body is in pain because you are rejecting your new fallen magic"

I grunted; it figures that my new magic was the cause of this discomfort.

"What's the fix then?" I hope it's something easy like a potion or even an exorcism would do.

"There is no 'fix'; you simply have to accept that you're a fallen angel now. You have to accept that sin is a part of your life and partake in it" explained Azazel as he walked into the room.

I grit my teeth to stop myself from screaming at him in rage.

"Very well, how do I accept sin into my life?" I ask whilst grinding my teeth together.

Azazel thought for a moment before a wide smile appeared on his face.

"Easy, just do things that you wouldn't do as an angel. As long as you consider it sinful, they pain should subside, do a sinful thing once a day and you should feel better in no time" explained the man with a grin that reminded me strangely of Kuroka's.

I thought for a minute on what I really wanted to do but was forbidden from as an angel, the amount of sinful things I could do without hurting people was vast and my pain began to fade almost instantly.

"I have an idea" I say proudly, "I want to eat an entire pizza"

I made sure to empathize the 'entire'; I expected them to be shocked. My parents had only ever given me three pieces when they had made it for dinner.

Yet Issei and Azazel looked at me like I was so sort of idiot.

"Seriously? You want a pizza? That's your sinful act?" laughed Azazel.

"Gluttony is a sin, so suck it!" I say without even thinking, my pain dulled even further and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hmm… go get him the pizza Issei, if he believes it is sinful then it will erase the pain" noted Azazel as he placed a cool hand on my forehead.

"If you say so" said the devil with a shrug.

Once Issei had left the room, Azazel turned to me, lust in his eyes.

"Umm… you alright sir?" I ask cautiously.

"Let me see it" he whispered desperately.

I gulp nervously.

"Umm… what?"

"Your sacred gear! Please let me see it!"

Azazel got to his knees and began to beg to see my sacred gear, it was only because he looked so pathetic begging that I eventually decided to let him.

"Scribes Master Creator, nicknamed Prometheus" I summon the golden pen with its intricate gear designs running along the length of it, leading to a pure silver fountain pen tip.

"Wow! This is awesome!" hissed Azazel as he delicately inspected it from every angle, "So how strong is the balance breaker?"

My face goes red and I look away, he looks confused for a moment before nodding in understanding.

"I haven't manifested it yet, I can barely keep more than two regular constructs up since they draw from my power" I sigh deeply as he gives the pen back.

"You don't necessarily have to draw power from yourself; you think and fight too much like angel. Fallen angels use everything to their advantage; I've read that the scribe masters creator can draw its energy from a target. Much like divine dividing, it will strengthen your constructs and allow you to create more" explained Azazel.

I had never thought of that, stealing another's energy and life force was forbidden by angels but now that I had fallen everything was par for the course.

"I'll try… but for now… I'm going to eat my pizza and go back to sleep" I say with yawn as Issei walks in with a steaming pizza on a plate.

I wolf down the food faster than I realize and let Issei take my plate, my headache has almost completely faded and I sigh in relief.

"Well, we'll get out of your hair. You actually came at a great time, summer is in a few days so you'll only go to school for a few days" explained Azazel with a smile.

"Yay… I went from being a Joker to a school kid again… brilliant!" I say with a chuckle.

"Later!"

"Get some rest kid, schools worse than hell" laughed Azazel as he shuts the door and darkness swarms around me.

For the first time since my parents died, I smile a genuine smile.

"Don't I know it…"

 **A/N: I tried to improve on my knowledge from my other DxD fic since I was getting so many annoying reviews about how wrong I was about cannon and stuff like that (Sirzech's not Sir Zechs and stuff like that) and I also haven't read many self insert fallen angel fics (mainly gods, dragons or devils)**

 **This won't be harem and Oliver won't be (that) overpowered (early on) but it's a OC fic so it'll probably get out of hand pretty fast!**

 **Yes it follows the anime for now (Waiting for season 4 guys!) so if anyone could give me a general filling in of how the story goes after the anime ends, basically when they go on the school trip and meet Kunou an Cao Cao (yes I've read some of the LN but they read like a bad fanfiction, I would know!)**

 **I know general things like:**

 **Issei dying and being bought with Great Red's flesh (Plus Orphis... I mean Ophis power)**

 **The Jabberwocky and Annihilation Maker**

 **The Evil Dragons**

 **Dulio (Obviously)**

 **Lilith (Can't decide if Orphis is better though... yes I say Orphis!)**

 **Trihexa or 666 or the Beast of the Apocalypse**

 **I just don't know the context of most of these situations, so if anyone would be kind enough to PM me or review with the details I would be ever in your debt!**

 **On that note: please don't forget to review, fav and follow to keep up to date with this!**

 **And as always:**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye!**

 **P.s Can someone tell me why everyone hates the dub and why the third season sucked so much? I no understand that logic!**


	2. The Rise

**Fallen**

"Please welcome our new student teacher, Oliver Costa-Takahashi, he will be assisting me in my lessons so feel free to ask him anything" stated the fallen angel as he introduced me to the class.

Leave it up to a former angel to be evil enough to make me a student teacher, I begged him not to make me attend school so he decided to compromise, a quick age spell and the rest is history.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all, I come from Italy so my Japanese may not be up to par, I am sorry in advance" I bow to the class.

A hand rises quickly, I nod and a girl with brown hair and glasses stands.

"So what brings a hotty like you to a school like this? Did Mister. Azazel force you too?" the girl smirked at the teacher who simply shrugged and gestured for me to answer.

"I am actually friends with an acquaintance of Mister. Azazel's, he was kind enough to allow me to work under him so that I may benefit from his knowledge. Master. Hyoudou was also kind enough to give me housing whilst I stay here, but if you have any questions I am more than willing to answer them" I say whilst gesturing to the teen, he shrinks into his chair whilst everyone glares at him.

"But he's a pervert!" yelled one of the girls.

I snap my fingers which silences the class instantly and draws their attention to me.

"Yes, I am aware of Mister. Hyoudou's… reputation; however have any of you actually engaged in a conversation with him? Didn't think so, everyone has their vice, a weakness as you would say. If we cannot accept one another's faults then we can never grow as people ourselves… use this time over the coming summer break to learn more about yourself so that you may better understand others… that is all" I say with a sigh as the bell rings and Azazel dismisses the class.

"Nice speech kid, I almost feel like going on a trip of self-discovery myself" laughed Azazel as he patted me on the shoulder.

"Shove a cork in it…" I say with a small smile as I swat his hand away, "These kids need to learn to accept each other or chaos will rule their lives"

"Dude seriously, you need to learn to relax, you're stressing way too much for your own good" noted Issei as he walked up the front of the class.

I simply raise an eyebrow and roll my eyes; this kid needed Jesus in his life regardless if he's a devil or not.

 **After School (ORC)**

"So you want me to go to hell?" I say with a raised eyebrow.

"Precisely, since you are now part of the ORC you will accompany Rias and her peerage as if you were a devil yourself, they can teach you a lot when I'm not around" explained Azazel with a nod.

I groan internally but nod anyway, if the Governor General commands it then I don't have a hell of a lot of choice in the matter.

"Don't worry your black feathers about it, with the new peace agreement I am more than happy to allow a fallen angel into hell" said Rias with a smile.

Despite being told all my life that devils are basically the worst of the worst, this woman before me was actually not the bad in the whole grand scheme of things, I'd honestly met humans who were cruller and more evil than she was.

"So when do we go?" I ask with a sigh, might as well make the most of it, I heard hell wasn't actually that bad.

"We go in two days so pack anything you have now so you don't have to worry about it later" stated the crimson king with a gentle smile.

"As you wish Miss. Gremory" I bow and walk out of the clubroom before kicking off the ground and flying to my new home.

 **ORC**

"He's still too stiff and rigid around us" noted Rias as she sipped a cup of tea.

"True but you gotta cut him some slack, up until a few days it was his job to do what your entire team does" stated Azazel as he lent back in the grand chair.

"I know, I suppose you'll be the one training him when we get to hell" guessed Rias with a curious look.

"Indeed, I'll train him more towards a wider variety of abilities rather than honing his sacred gear. His biggest weakness is his nobility; he subconsciously fights opponents fairly and openly unless fearing for his life. I'll teach him to fight dirty and gain the upper hand in a confrontation" explained Azazel with a sigh.

"We could always use more noble fighters with good morals, it seems that these days, one who could be your ally at one moment turns out to be your enemy the next" muttered Rias as she placed her teacup down and looked out to the horizon.

"Aye… yet his nobility may prove to be his downfall"

 **Gremory Train to Hell (Two Days Later)**

"God, if you can hear me from the great beyond; grant me the strength to survive this horrible ordeal that has been presented to me. Give me the power to overcome the incredible pain I am feeling and provide the means to find bliss in the realm of unconsciousness and if you have it in you… let a glass of water appear beside me"

I mutter a quick amen before once again collapsing onto the spacious couch aboard the Gremory express train, directly to hell. Of course we would go to hell on a train; there was simply no other form of transportation possible of taking us!

"Seriously dude? Trains?" muttered Issei as he hands me a glass of water infused with ginger and magic.

"Merci beaucoup" I say in a small voice as I down the mixture, the liquid soothing my stomach for the moment.

I sit up straight and breathe deeply before bending over and stopping myself from hurling.

"This is gonna be a long trip, Asia do you mind helping him a little?" asked Issei as he patted me on the back.

"Sure thing!" said the former nun instantly, she was so kind… thank you lord!

The golden haired bishop sat next to me and used her sacred gear, the green light provided instant relief and I relaxed immediately.

"Thank you very much Miss. Argento" I say with a sigh as I sit up properly to allow her better access, "Please don't strain yourself on my account though"

"It's no problem, this is actually good practice for my endurance" she said with another sweet smile.

"Well I am in your debt, trains are literally my Achilles heel" I mutter in shame.

The ride continued in relative silence for the most part, I noticed that Koneko seemed a little down but then again I could have been mistaken.

"Oliver, did you know about me before arriving here?" asked Asia suddenly.

I was a bit taken back the question but I understood the intent behind it, she was wondering if I was one of the angels who believed her to be a heretic for healing a devil.

"Lord Michael was gracious enough to tell me the truth about god early on which was saddening at the time but my former joker partner taught me that if there are angels in heaven everything will be fine. Hearing how you were exiled from the church simply for your ability to heal all those who came before you and the situation regarding your healing of a devil was honestly a bit concerning but I accepted the fact that you are simply too pure to leave anyone in pain… I respect your resolve and morals Miss. Argento, the world could learn a lot from you" I give her a small smile and her face goes red.

"Well thank you Oliver…" she muttered softly.

"I think I'll try walking around now" I mutter as I get to my feet, everyone has gone to the windows and is looking at the massive expansion of Gremory owned land.

One step at a time, take it easy, no need to push yourself.

The train suddenly stops and I'm catapulted down the length of the carriage, I bounce three times before hitting the far wall, I feel something crack and it wasn't the wall.

"My spine"

"What's going on?" asked Akeno curiously.

"It would seem that someone pulled the emergency brake, I'm gonna go check it out" said Azazel as he entered the carriage, "Ciao!"

Rias followed him and I was finally rid of my awful sickness, I breathed a sigh of relief before noticing a strange presence in the air.

"Hey, who set up a…" I begin before the train fades around me and I find myself falling, "Oh shit!"

 **Unknown Location (Hell)**

"Okay, I know you guys aren't too fond of me but did I seriously have to arrive in hell in a dirty pile of limbs?" I groan as I get to my feet and dust myself down.

We seemed to have landed in some sort of dried out ravine, towering jagged cliffs to our left and right inform me that this wasn't an accident, did something happen to Azazel?

"We had nothing to do with this although Rias and Azazel seem to be missing" noted Akeno as she scanned the group of people.

"Great, so what do we…" my question was interrupted as a loud rumbling sound came from around the ravines bend; it was then followed by the massive body of a large scaly creature I had only ever read about in the grand library of heaven, "That is a rather large dragon"

I turn to see Akeno in a state of shock, the rest of the ORC are also equally stunned; a sudden increase of heat informs me of an incoming fireball.

"Go master creator, aegis shield!"

The fireball explodes against the golden shield, protecting the stunned mullets who call themselves devils.

"Akeno Himejima! You are the queen of Rias Gremory, which means in her absence you take control. Band your group of rag tag devils together whilst I buy you some time and try not to die, preferably both but the second is less important" I yell loudly and it seems to snap her out of her shock.

"Oliver's right form up everyone and don't let your guard down!" yelled Akeno as she changed into her priestess robes.

"Issei; let me see Ascalon for a second" I say quickly as I help the devil to his feet.

"Sure thing, go Ascalon"

The holy sword retracts from his gauntlet and I look at it for a few moments before laying a finger on it and nodding my head in appreciation.

"Thanks a lot, protect Asia and Gasper" I say as I pat him on the shoulder, my jet black wings burst forth and I rocket towards the dragon, narrowly avoiding a pillar of flames, "All right then dragon, my name is Oliver Costa-Takahashi and I am a fallen angel, prepare to die… Shinigami Quick Draw!"

The linchpin in my arsenal might be my sacred gear but the Shinigami quick draw technique is one I developed for both offensive and defensive use during battle. It requires very little actual magic energy and provides a wide array of uses on the battle field.

By focusing my magic and replicating a handful of magic circles, I can spread them across the battlefield and jump between them almost instantly, as if teleporting from one to another. Doing this gives me a huge agility and movement advantage and allows me to strike from any direction, combine this with the fact that I just learnt what energy a dragon slaying sword gives off; I can now program my light swords to give off the same energy.

I dart around the dragon, moving too quickly for it to keep up and striking at its neck, arms and legs. It's far more resilient and barley responds to my attacks, however its attention is on me for now which allows the ORC to formulate a plan… oh dear!

"Hey guys! Don't wanna rush your team building talk but I'm kinda getting crushed here!" I yell as I reinforce my legs with magic circles, I took my eyes off its hand for a second and next thing I know I'm being almost flattened underneath it.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Dragon Shot!"

I smile internally; this should cause some serious damage especially if they both make contact. I watch the magic arc through the air and connect directly with the dragon's chest, his claw lifts from my body and I take the chance to catch my breath whilst the smoke clears.

"Oh come on…" I groan in annoyance as the dust cloud lifts and we see that the overgrown lizard didn't even flinch.

"That's enough Tanin!" yelled a familiar voice and the pieces all clicked into place.

"Seriously sir? A test?"

Azazel just laughs and I roll my eyes in disappointment.

 **Gremory Manor (The Next Day)**

"So Oliver, I hear you are a student teacher under Azazel" noted Lord Gremory as we sat around the dinner table, I knew this kind of talk from psychology books: mimicking casual conversation in order to get someone to reveal specific information.

"Yes sir. The Governor General was very kind, it was a shame he couldn't join us for dinner tonight" I say with whilst briefly glancing at him.

"A shame indeed, I also hear you were a Joker under the Archangel" said the crimson haired father of Rias.

"Your ears are very open sir, I was not aware of all this information circling the underworld about myself and my goings ons" I say in a tone that stops almost every movement in the room, I may have taken it a bit too far. A glance at Issei and Rias confirm that my tone wasn't up to par however the sudden sound of laughter fills the room.

"Thank the devil kings, everyone was so stiff and you finally spoke up" noted Lord Gremory with a smile on his face, "I was given that info by Azazel himself so don't worry, there are no rumors about you"

The table breathes a collective sigh of relief; leave it up to that sly bastard to use a devil against me.

"Forgive me sir, I meant no disrespect whatsoever. However, I would rather the circumstances behind my falling remain hidden from the general public"

"That is perfectly fine, I'm no fan of the Khaos brigade myself so I understand the want for discretion" noted the Lord with a nod.

"I am in your debt" I say with a bow and excuse myself from the table.

 **Later that Evening**

"Hell's not such a bad place" I note as I stand atop the Gremory rooftop, a large forest spans before me and I can't help but smile at the irony of the whole situation. A devote believer in the Catholic Church is currently standing atop a devils house in hell itself, how could I not smile!

"The view it excellent is it not?" stated an unfamiliar voice from behind me.

"Lord Lucifer!" I say in surprise before kneeling before him, "What troubles bring you here sir?"

"None of that Oliver, we are all friends here and there need not be any trouble for me to return home" says the devil king with a smile as he beckons for me to rise.

"Forgive me sir, I am still curious as to why you are present, has something happened?" I ask curiously, my entire body was stiff, this guy was powerful and up until a week ago I was tasked with hunting his species down.

"No, I simply wished to meet the one that Michael speaks so highly of. He informed me of the unfortunate events behind your black wings, I am sorry" he said sincerely and I was at a loss for words.

"T… thank you sir, but it is no trouble, the alliance forged between the three great powers and your continued efforts to thwart the Khaos brigade are reasons enough for me to accept these wings and embrace who I am" I say with a smile and he smiles back.

"Excellent, I would like you to meet a friend of mine if that is alright" says the devil king with a curious glance; a magic circle appears beneath him.

"Of course" I say without hesitation, this was not an evil man so I felt safe.

I step atop the circle and let the familiar sensation of dissolving take me as we are both whisked off to an unknown destination.

 **Unknown Location**

"Lord Michael? Dulio? What are you two doing here?" I asked in surprise as I embrace my former Joker partner.

"We have some business to discuss in regards to the summit taking place in twenty days" explained Michael as I bowed to him.

"Correct, Asmodeus was unable to attend but everyone else is here" noted Azazel as he gestured to the three other devil kings, the Archangel, Governor General and an unknown man with an epic black beard, "This is Baraqiel by the way Oliver, a close friend and high ranking Fallen Angel"

"A pleasure to meet you sir" I say whilst bowing to the man.

"Likewise, you know my daughter" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"I assume you mean Miss. Himejima? Yes, we are acquainted with one another; she doesn't like you does she?" I phrase it as a question but it's more of a statement.

"I don't blame her but that is not why we have gathered" noted Baraqiel as he gestured for me to sit, the devil king Beelzebub sat across from me, it all made me feel rather insignificant considering the sheer amount of raw magic in the room.

"In twenty days' time, Lord Odin will arrive from Asgard to sign a treaty and officially become our ally" explained Sirzecks with a smile.

"However he has informed us that there may be a few magical beings who might try and start something, no offense to any devils in the room but you guys don't get along well when you gather" noted Azazel with a laugh.

"Indeed, this is why we have to take every possible safety measure and precaution" explained Ajuka seriously.

I raised my hand and was surprised to see that everyone turned and looked at me.

"Yes Oliver, do you have something to contribute?" asked Lord Michael curiously.

"Not really sir, I mean no disrespect but why am I here again?" I ask nervously.

"Oh right! You're here kid because you're the ace up our collective sleeve" explained Azazel; I give him a curious look.

"By watching the fight between the ORC, Tanin and yourself, we noticed that you replicated the abilities of the holy sword Ascalon. How did you do so?" asked Ajuka with interest.

"Well if I analyze a particular energy for long enough I've found that I can project it onto all my constructions not just a replica of Ascalon, it's the same if I were to replica an angel, devil or fallen angel, I could give them the dragon slaying powers of Ascalon if I concentrate hard enough" I say whilst summoning my sacred gear.

"May I?" asked Ajuka, I nod and hand him the pen.

His eyes flash over it and he looks at it from every angle before handing it back and thanking me. He looked at Sirzecks for a moment before nodding.

"Oliver, if I were to show you a portion of my magic of destruction, do you think you could replicate it for us?" asked Sirzecks politely.

"I could try, that is very volatile magic however, Miss. Gremory proved that too me very convincingly when we first met" I chuckled sheepishly.

"Indeed, Miss. Gremory has less experience with the magic of destruction. Lord Lucifer however is a master and you will be completely safe" said Lord Michael with a smile.

"Very well" I sigh deeply and rise from my seat, we walk to the head of the table and I summon my sacred gear.

"Please walk us through what you are doing if that is no trouble" asked Ajuka as he jotted down a few notes.

"Of course" I say with a nod.

Sirzecks summoned a small red ball in the palm of his hand and I gulp nervously, if I mishandle this then I'm vaporized!

"First I analyze the magic, if I cannot make direct contact with the item then it takes a little more time to analyze. If I touch it then my body is able to replicate it, my sacred gear protects me from any harmful effects it might have" I say as I reach out and place my right index finger on the top of the magic ball, I fell a jolt shoot through me as my body and gear configure the energy signature, "Next step is a bit strange but I put a picture with the energy signature"

"What do you mean?" asked Ajuka curiously.

"For example: when I used Ascalon's dragon slaying ability I think of the sword itself, it's a bit funny but it helps me when calling upon it later. For the magic of destruction I will obviously think of Sirzecks since he created it, however when creating a construct of another being I picture their face before summoning them" I close my eyes as I burn the image of Lucifer's face into my brain, assigning it to the energy signature.

"Now could you please replicate it for us" asked Ajuka with narrowed eyes as Sirzecks took his seat again.

"Would you like me to replicate the orb or infuse the energy into something?" I ask curiously.

"Oh! Do me!" shouted Serafall loudly as she raised her hand in excitement.

Ajuka shrugged and I smiled inwardly to myself.

"Very well, go master creator: Serafall Leviathan!"

My hand flies through the air as I write the devil kings name in golden letters, I picture both hers and Sirzech's face as I infuse her duplicate with the magic of destruction, in a matter of moments a perfect golden replica of the devil king stands before the three faction leaders, her form is pulsing with the magic of destruction.

"Now does this copy of Lady Serafall possess both her magic and Sirzecks?" asked Ajuka as he jotted down another note.

"Yes, although if I wish I can devote more magic towards the power of destruction or Miss. Leviathans Celsius Cross Trigger signature technique" I say as the duplicate does a peace sign, "My constructs also take on personality traits associated with the one I'm creating"

"I see, is it destruction magic Zechs?" asked Ajuka as he looked at his friend.

"It is, not near my power but it undeniably the magic of destruction, it's almost scary seeing it from this point of view" noted Sirzechs with a confirming nod.

"You can take your seat again Oliver, thank you very much" stated Lord Michael; I bow to the table before letting my construct and gear fade.

"So here's the situation Oliver, you have the potential to be a huge player in this alliance of ours. With your sacred gear and Shinigami quick draw technique…" begins Azazel before I cut him off.

"What about my technique, it's just a bunch of magic circles, anyone here could pull it off" I state in confusion.

"Yet you managed to use it to go toe to toe with a high class dragon devil, admittedly Tanin was a bit surprised, so you caught him off guard and he wasn't going all out but you still held your own and even stopped yourself from being crushed. Stop selling yourself short kid, you've got a talent for combat, it just needs to be refined" explained Azazel with a smile.

"Thank you but I'm afraid you're mistaken, I haven't even manifested a balance breaker yet. Master. Kiba and Hyoudou have both achieved balance breaker, even if it was through the aid of your device sir" I say softly.

The sudden sound of a large stack of paper snaps me out of my daze and I look to see a large binder with my name on the top of it, I raise an eyebrow and look to my right at Lord Michael.

"This is your file, it contains every mission you went on whilst serving as my Joker, scan through it quickly" ordered Michael, his smile still present.

I flick through the pages, noting that there are large green ticks and pictures of various rouge devils, stray monsters and assortments of various other magical creatures, each one with a large red X through the middle of it.

"I see, I'm sorry sir" I whisper as I close the file and push it away from me.

"For the next twenty days I'm submitting the ORC to an intense training camp in order to help them better themselves, I have assigned Gabriel to train with Kiba if that isn't too much trouble Michael" said Azazel curiously.

"I do believe that he will benefit greatly from an angels guidance, his holy devil sword is a wonder to behold" stated the Archangel.

"True and I will also have you train your daughter Baraqiel" said Azazel, the fallen angel nodded but didn't say a word.

"As for you Oliver, I'll give you your instructions tomorrow" explained Azazel, "For now, go back to the Gremory house and get some sleep; god knows you've earned it"

"I'll take you back" offered Ajuka which surprised me but I graciously accepted the offer.

 **Gremory House Roof**

"Thank you very much sir but what is your real reason for wishing to escort me back here?" I ask suspiciously.

"You've known me for only a short while and can already see my true intentions" laughed Ajuka as he ran a hand through his emerald hair.

"No… I'm simply able to see when someone wants something from me, the only reason I'm here is because of my sacred gear, without it I'm nothing to you" I say with a sad but true sigh.

"That might be true, but you do have it and you are here so get over yourself and listen to me" stated Ajuka firmly.

"Apologies sir, please continue"

"Azazel has revealed to me the course of your training, for ten days I will tutor you on your natural abilities and techniques and for the other ten days, Azazel will help develop your sacred gear and push you towards a balance breaker" explained Ajuka softly.

I thought over his words for a moment before something clicked.

"Why are you telling me this? Azazel said he would tell me my training routine tomorrow, unless you wanted to tell me something you didn't want anyone else to know"

"There is something afoot, it's bigger than just angels, devils and fallen angels. Bigger than the three powers and the Khaos brigade, something is going to happen, I've seen it but the details are too fuzzy. You are a creator like me, you have the imagination to comprehend like me, Sirzecks couldn't, no, he wouldn't be able to understand" Ajuka's thoughts are all over the place, I've only ever seen this in one other person.

"My father was an engineer; he created wonderful things that benefited humanity. However he was prone to keeping everything he knew deep within, it wasn't healthy and it was only when he met my mother that he finally was able to calm down and straighten things out. I'm not saying you find yourself a nice she-devil but just try to relax" I place a hand on his shoulder and send a small pulse of positive magic through his body.

"Thank you Oliver, I can see why the Archangel holds you in such high esteem" noted Ajuka with a smile as he stops shaking.

"You are very welcome, I look forward to training with you sir" I say with a bow before making my down off the roof. I don't go inside however; I make my way towards the large forest that runs alongside Gremory Manor.

I try to make heads or tails of what Ajuka might have been talking about but nothing springs to mind, I simply let my mind wander as I myself wander aimlessly through the silent woods. I sense a familiar surge of energy and two black lights swords are in my hands instantly.

"Peace Oliver, we mean you no harm"

I turn to see Arthur Pendragon and Kuroka appear from a magic circle, my eyes narrow at the sight of the terrorists but I don't attack just yet.

"You two wouldn't risk coming to the underworld without a good reason" I note as I lower my swords but don't let them fade.

"Correct, we have a proposition for you" explained Arthur with a nod, Kuroka seemed sad which confused me a little.

 **Ten minutes later**

"I'll think about it" I mutter once they had finished proposing their offer.

"That is all we ask" said Arthur with a bow, he went to leave but Kuroka grabbed his arm and whispered something in his ear, "As you wish, be careful"

I watched as the Pendragon heir vanished, yet the nekomata remained where she was. I stared at her oddly before raising an eyebrow.

"You good?" I asked curiously.

She looks surprised but nods her head slowly, she reached into her dress and tossed something to me, I'm shocked to see that it's my father's watch, he always had it with him and I'd never seen him without it. I pop open the case and smile at the sight of my younger self and my parents, we took the picture when I said my first full prayer, it was a nice day.

"Losing your family is hard, I would know… What Vali did to you was awful, I know it doesn't mean much but I am sorry" whispered Kuroka; she sighed deeply before the sound of laughter filled both sets of her ears.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing and crying at the same time, the nekomata looked at me oddly as I finally calmed down.

"I thank you very much for this Miss. Toujou, yes I am aware of who your sister is, your magical energy signature was so similar I almost mistook her for you when we first met, she's doing fine by the way" I say with a smile as I pocket the watch.

"Oh… thank you"

I finally realize that Kuroka is actually not too bad on the eyes, she's got a sensitive side as well which is always cute but then I think of the things she has done and it all washes away.

"Regardless, you are still a member of the Khaos brigade and a wanted devil" I say sadly.

"I didn't kill my master if that's what you're implying, I was protecting Shirone" stated the women with frim eyes.

"I believe you, there is no reason for you to lie to me, however I alone cannot pardon you without sufficient proof of your innocence. All I can offer you is a chance to see her again; at the conference I will put the smallest nick in the protective barrier to allow you and one other into the forest outside of the main hall. You told me that there will be an attack on the conference but if I try to tell anyone I will have to admit to meeting with you" I feel a sense of shame having to betray my friends but helping Kuroka try to reunite with her sister feels right.

"Thank you, I doubt our guest will cause you too much trouble, you've got the four Satan's, the Archangel, the governor general of the fallen angel and the head of the Norse gods in attendance for goodness sake" laughed Kuroka as she walked up to me, both of her cheeks were red, "Thank you very much for helping me"

I reach out and pull her close, she tenses for a moment but quickly relaxes as I hold her close. I spread my wings and wrap us both in their warmth, she rests her head gently on my chest and I feel the stress leave her body.

"I'll fight Vali one day and beat him, I don't care if it's the destiny of the Red Dragon; but I don't see an enemy in you, Arthur, Le Fay or even Biko. You are all simply searching for a purpose in life and I respect that"

Kuroka purrs gently before blushing again.

"Orphis actually wanted to try and recruit you for the Khaos Brigade but Vali was scared you might become a bigger threat than his rival. I also could tell from one look that you would never join us, you're too pure and noble to sink to our level, you have a place to call home and ones who call you friend" noted Kuroka as I broke the embrace.

"Hmm… I can see the benefit, but you're right, I wouldn't have joined the Khaos Brigade… I wouldn't mind working with you in the future however" I say with a shrug as I begin to walk off, "You did take my first kiss if you recall"

Silence fills the woods.

"I liked it!"

I smile to myself as a bright red flash lights up the forest.

"I didn't mind it either"

 **A/N: So the pairing is... AjukaXOliver!**

 **Just kidding... I ain't about that Yaoi life (yet, jk)**

 **So this chapter is coming out cause I didn't have a death at kuoh academy chapter ready but I have three more chapters of this ready to go with two more in the works at the moment.**

 **Just review (helps me gauge what's happening), fav and follow cause reasons I guess...**

 **By the way, in regards to my reviews thus far: If you guys really want Oliver to be paired with a particular character then I'll seriously consider it, I already had someone in mind later down the line but I'm open to suggestions!**

 **Anyway, see ya next Sunday!**

 **And as always:**

 **I'm a pair of socks... shit!**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye!**


	3. The Calm

**Hey guys, girls and everything in between!  
**

 **I am sick so have another chapter earlier than normal...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Three**

"Hey Oliver!"

"Oh hello Miss. Gremory, Master. Hyoudou how was your training?" I ask curiously.

It had been a rough twenty days; I had been battered around by both Ajuka and Azazel, however I knew I had come away with far greater strength and way more experience. Just by looking at both the king and her pawn, I could tell that they had grown even stronger during their training as well.

"It was awful, I didn't manage to get a balance breaker" groaned Issei.

"I heard you did quite well also Oliver, if those swords are anything to go by" noted Rias with a smile.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Your Shinigami quick draw's biggest downside is the weapon in which you use against your opponent, your light swords are not strong enough against tougher enemies" explained Ajuka as I demonstrated my technique._

" _Yeah, I might have eight wings but I can only just manage four light swords at one time. My magical level is subpar" I say, my face red with shame._

" _It's a good thing you have friends in high places then"_

 _I turn to see Kiba approaching with a smile on his face, I sense a familiar surge of holy magic descend from above me and my eyes look up._

" _Lady Gabriel! What are you doing here my lady?" I ask in surprise as I bow before my ex-master._

" _Oh Oliver, it is so wonderful to see you in such good health, I had feared that you might have become corrupted by that scum bag Azazel yet your pure heart still stands the test of time" exclaimed the angel as she hugged me close, I can tell why Issei likes breasts, they're pretty soft and comfy._

" _Yes I am, I mean no disrespect, but why are you here exactly?" I ask curiously as she lets me go._

 _She smiles here flawless smile and gestures to Kiba._

" _Do you know what these are?" asked Kiba as he opens a large bag._

 _I'm stunned as I see the items presented before me._

" _Six of the seven Excalibur's, incredible" I whisper softly, as if my voice would break the holy relics._

" _Correct, you're technique is lacking in striking power so Michael and Azazel thought this might help you compensate. Sirzecks asked that Kiba be here because he has a rather painful backstory with the holy swords before you" explained Gabriel kindly._

" _I'm aware of the holy sword project and what Valper did to those children; I'm assuming you were the lone survivor then Master. Kiba, I tried to find the lone survivor of the project twice but Lord Michael suspended my travelling privileges after my second attempt, something about letting things rest… I'm sorry for your loss" I say with a sigh, I had read the case file on Valper and his work, he had been working towards a noble goal but his methods were despicable at best._

" _I see, I simply wish for you to know that I have a personal connection to these swords and for you to be mindful of that, however I know see that I can trust you to wield the power of these swords correctly" said Kiba with a smile._

" _Wait, you mean you want me to use an Excalibur fragment sword? I don't want a gene crystal shoved inside me though" I say nervously as I recall the process in which a holy sword user is made._

" _Fear not Oliver, you are actually one of the rare cases of a natural born holy sword user" stated Gabriel softly._

" _Wait what…"_

" _It seems Michael wished for you to focus on your sacred gear rather than your holy sword ability, hence why it was never bought up" explained Ajuka._

" _I see, so I could theoretically wield Durandal as well then?" I say curiously._

" _Of course, although not to the extent that Miss. Quarta, she has been using it for some time now" stated the angel._

" _So I can use one of these?" I ask with excitement present in my voice, I had read stories about Excalibur before I even knew the existence of magic. To see them with my own eyes and be given the chance to use one in combination with my very own magic technique was almost unbearable._

" _It would be better if you picked two, since you excel in dual wield combat it only makes sense. Take your time in picking, each sword has its advantages and disadvantages" stated Ajuka._

 _The three of them stepped away and I looked over the six swords before me: Rapidly, Nightmares, Destruction, Mimic, Transparency and Blessing. The only one left was ruler if I recall correctly and I was eighty percent sure that Arthur Pendragon had it, I knew he possessed Collbrande since it's passed to the heir of the Pendragon family but I only caught a glimpse of his sheathed sword he keeps at his waist._

" _I've decided" I say after a minute of deciding._

" _Very well, which two are the lucky swords?" asked Gabriel curiously._

" _I have picked Excalibur Rapidly and Excalibur Transparency" I say softly as I hold both swords before them, there power runs through me and I feel my sacred gear analyze their energy signatures, adding them to my collection._

" _Excellent choice, could you tell me why however?" asked Ajuka as he jotted down a few notes._

" _I picked Rapidly because it will help me improve the speed in which I can perform my Shinigami quick draw technique and I picked Transparency because it will prove useful if I am invisible whilst moving around the battle field, a quick opponent like Master. Kiba could possible counter my regular attacks so being invisible will be of great use" I say with a smile._

" _They suit your style, minimize your weaknesses and maximize your strengths, they are in good hands" stated Kiba with an approving smile._

" _Here, Azazel and I crafted these for you, they will allow you to utilize each swords abilities whilst still sheathed" explained Ajuka as he passed me two sheaths; I nod but stop before sheathing them._

" _Could I perhaps make a request of you my Lady" I ask hopefully._

" _Of course Oliver, as my brother's Ex-Joker, I will aid you in any way possible" said the angel with a bright smile._

" _Rapidly's shape is a bit odd for me, could I perhaps break it down and reforge the core myself?" I ask curiously._

 _Gabriel seems surprised by my request but nods._

" _Of course, Heavens forge is open to you whenever you wish; simply enter through sixth heaven please, seeing a fallen angel, even one with your circumstances, will ruffle the feathers of some angels" explained Gabriel._

" _Thank you my Lady, you are truly kind. Thank you as well Master. Kiba, for allowing me to use these swords despite the pain they have caused you" I bow to both in question before watching them leave._

 _That night, I broke down Rapidly and used my knowledge of metal work and alchemy to reforge it into a simpler shaped blade, one resembling the original shape of Excalibur. Whilst at it, I also broke down Transparency and forged it into an almost identical copy; the only difference was that Rapidly had a golden gem in the hilt whilst Transparency had a clear, diamond like gem in its hilt._

" _Holy Sword of Heavenly Flare and Holy Sword of Transparency, I, Oliver Costa-Takahashi wish to wield you both, to use your divine powers in order to protect my fellow fallen angels, angels and devils along with those who are good in this world. Grant me this power and I will only use your power for good and only good" I clutch both swords and feel their power rush through me, I turn myself invisible and dash around the room for a moment before sheathing the two swords, they form an X shape across the back of my waist._

" _I've got a few new toys for when we next meet Vali"_

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Holy shit son! You've got two holy swords!" exclaimed Issei as I rub my head sheepishly.

"Sure do, they pack a real wallop as well" I turn myself invisible just to prove the point and dash behind the two devils before tapping them on the backs, "They're pretty sweet"

"Badass! Just like Ascalon" noted Issei with wide eyes.

"Might I see the famed Dragon Slayer Master. Hyoudou?" I ask hopefully.

"Sure thing, go Ascalon" said Issei, the famed sword extended from his sacred gear, he gently pulled the holy blade from its housing and handed it to me.

"I read stories of Saint George and how he slayed a dragon with this mighty weapon, it seems so long ago that my mother would tell me how brave he was to have fought such a creature and how powerful he must have been. To have his weapon in my hands is a very surreal experience, thank you" I give the sword back and bow to the owner.

"Well compared to your holy swords it's a bit lame, it's only really effective against dragons and you're probably not going to fight them that often" laughed Issei.

"Don't underestimate the power Ascalon has Master. Hyoudou, it is called a holy sword for a reason"

Issei nods and the two wander off to talk with the rest of their peerage.

I myself wander the party for a few minutes, drinking and eating at my leisure. For a party in hell, they certainly know what kind of food to serve their guests.

"Oh hello Oliver"

I turn to see a very familiar devil king walk up to me, she's dressed in a very formal green outfit which is a stark contrast from her usual Magical Girl costume or whatever she called it.

"Lady Leviathan, how are you?" I ask whilst bowing to the devil king.

"Oh please Oliver, call me Serafall!" cried the girl as she wraps herself around one of my arms.

"Okay sure! Just let go of me Serafall! You're causing a scene" I whisper harshly.

She lets go and pokes her tongue at me.

"See, was that so hard? Calling each other by our first names is a sign of friendship, will you accept my offer?" asked the girl with an adorable face.

"Very well Miss… I mean Serafall, I accept your offer of friendship, would you like a drink?" I ask curiously as I hold a flute of champagne to her.

"Thank you very much" she takes the flute and downs it instantly, I'm taken back by the action and simply take a sip of mine.

"I'll talk with you later, right now I have to go see my sister!" cheered Serafall as she races off towards her helpless sibling.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

"We're almost to the waiting room now, here's hoping we won't be in there for long" stated Sona as we made our way towards the younger waiting room.

"A bunch of hormonal teenage devils stuffed into one room, we'll be lucky if we make it out alive" noted Rias.

"True that" said Sona with a sigh.

"Is it really that bad?" I ask curiously as we approach the door.

My question was answered as said door is blasted off its hinges in a cloud of dust.

"If you've got a death wish then I'm happy to fill it Zefador"

"Filling is my job, like I said before, if you're looking for a virgin purging, I'd volunteer"

We look upon two younger devils facing off with one another, my hands near my holy swords but Kiba puts a hand on my shoulder and shakes his head.

"Right on cue" states Rias sadly.

"At least we've come to expect this sort of thing after all these years"

"Hello Sairaorg"

So this was the top ranked young devil then? I thought he would be taller…

"I'll give a warmer welcome later"

The navy blue haired man walks over to the two bickering teens and attempts to break them up, the female backs down but the male lunges at him, his mistake as he is sent flying into the wall behind us. It sends a large shock wave up the column which sends a large piece of rubble falling towards a blonde girl in a purple dress.

My hand finds Rapidly and I'm next to her in an instant, I can't get her out of the way in time so I simply spread my wings and use my iron feather technique Azazel taught me to make them harder than the marble slab. I grunt against the hit but both I and the girl before me are unharmed.

"Are you alright?" I ask out of obligation as I let my wings fold in again.

"Umm… Yeah, thanks for that" she says nervously.

"Woah! Nice going dude!" states Issei as I brush the dust off of my shoulders.

"What's a filthy piece of fallen trash doing here?" asks the one called Sairaorg, my eyes flash gold as I turn to face him.

"Hey! Don't be a dick man! He just saved her!" yelled Issei but I stop him.

"It's fine Master. Hyoudou, I don't mind listening to the insults of a few misinformed devil brats" I say with a smile, he looks dubious but takes a step back.

"I'll ask again, why are you here fallen angel?"

"I am here under order of Archangel Michael, Governor General Azazel and the devil kings Lucifer, Leviathan and Beelzebub, is that all?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes… why are you hanging with my cousin, she would never associate herself with a fallen one if it wasn't for a good reason" noted Sairaorg.

"Now listen here…"

"Please Miss. Gremory, he has asked me a question so I will answer it" I say firmly, she looks annoyed but holds her tongue, "I am not in the mood to fight a devil with a grudge against fallen angels, so move along with your life alright"

I turn to walk away but sense a rapidly approaching rush of magic power, I duck just in time to avoid having my head caved in by a magically enhanced fist, I coat my own fist with holy magic and punch the devil straight in the stomach.

He is sent sprawling across the room before colliding with the far wall.

"Here me young devils! I am Oliver Costa-Takahashi and I am a fallen angel, I possess a sacred gear and two holy swords forged from the pieces of Excalibur, I have no intention of harming anyone of you however I will not stand for those who are blinded by hate!" I look directly at Sairaorg as I speak and he shrugs his shoulders before getting to his feet.

"Sorry for my cousin, he's a little bit sensitive when it comes to fallen angels and the like, you handled yourself well though, it's not easy to punch like that" noted Rias with a smile.

"Yeah well, Lord Beelzebub taught me how to concentrate my magic into my fist, it's not much against high class devils but it will put down most middle class and roughly matches Miss. Toujou's standard punch" I say with a smile.

"Umm… Mister. Oliver sir?"

I turn to see the blonde in which I saved before, she looks a little embarrassed so Rias and her group walk off.

"Yes, I'm very sorry about before, are you alright?" I ask again.

"I'm fine, I actually wanted to thank you, most people wouldn't have saved me due to my nature as a member of the house of Phenex" stated the girl with a red face.

"That doesn't mean you should have to endure pain, being immortal doesn't mean you should have to suffer unnecessarily, it was no biggie either, I can't stand to see others get hurt" I say honestly, she's a little taken back by the sincerity in my voice and simply nods.

"Well I would like you to have this as thanks anyway" she says with a huff, handing me a small black vial.

"Phoenix Tears? These are very rare and valuable" I say whilst inspecting the contents, I had read about their unique healing ability in heaven.

"Of course they are; they should be sufficient payment for your help" stated the girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't even introduced myself: I'm Oliver Costa-Takahashi, a fallen angel in the service of Rias Gremory's peerage" I bow to the girl before me.

"I am Ravel Phenex, member of the house of Phenex, pleasure to meet you" said the blonde as she bowed to me as well.

"Well Miss. Phenex, I must be off, I must meet with Lord Beelzebub in a few minutes" I say with a smile.

"Well then… we should meet up some time and have a cup of tea" she says nervously.

"I would like that, I'll bring my favorite blend, see you then"

 **Main Party Hall**

Koneko has left the party, Rias and Issei followed her so I doubt she'll be in any real danger. I also doubt that Kuroka will be able to convince her to go with her; the nick in the barrier is now repaired so they will have to find their own way out of the party.

"Hey kid, how are the sheathes?" asked Azazel as I approached both him and Ajuka.

"Excellent sir, thank you both, I can utilize both holy swords simultaneously whilst also using my quick draw" I bow to the two of them.

"It was no trouble, you've come very far over the past twenty days, as one of your teachers, I am very proud" states Ajuka and I rub the back of my neck sheepishly.

"It's nothing really sir, I couldn't have come this far without your help" I say humbly.

"But you're the one who did, Ajuka and Azazel simply pushed you in the right direction, your growth is from your own hard work and effort" stated Sirzech's as he walks up to me.

"Thank you sir, it makes me happy to hear that" I say with a smile.

"Ahh! Right on time! Please escort them in Baraqiel" says Azazel, I look over his shoulder and see the fallen angel escorting in an old man with an incredibly long gray beard and a tall women dress all in gray with matching hair, "For a crotchety old bastard from the northern waste, you're not looking to bad"

"Huh… I like what your husbands done with your hair" stated the elder with a smirk.

"Oh… sick burn sir" I whisper in Azazel's ear, he simply rolls his eyes.

"Charming, it's been too long Lord Odin, how we've missed your casually homophobic banter" noted Sirzech's as he bowed to the man before him.

So this is the great all father of the Norse? I always picture these people being taller!

A bright flash of light informs me that Serafall is transforming into her magical girl outfit, for a supposed devil king, she can be very… childish to say the least.

"Please keep in mind why we made the voyage my lord, you're here representing Valhalla" the gray haired lady speaks the truth.

"Must you always be the downer in the room; it's that kind of attitude that keeps you from getting a hero for yourself" grumbles Odin sourly.

This chick hasn't gotten a man? Yet she's so good looking and formal and must be powerful otherwise she would never have been assigned to protect Odin!

The women, named Rossweisse, falls to her knees as Odin introduces her to the hall.

"Allow me to apologize for keeping you waiting. Odin! All father of the Norse! Looking as hale and hearty as ever your excellency!" commented Michael as he walked up onto the stage.

Simply seeing my old master brings me comfort, however that is quickly replaced by sadness upon seeing the one he bought as protection: Irina Shidou.

Once the room settles a bit, I wind my way towards the two angels.

"Hello Lord Michael, Miss. Shidou, how was the trip from heaven?" I ask curiously.

"Oh Oliver! How wonderful to see you again, the trip was fine. I see the holy swords found their way to you, Rapidly and Transparency if I recall" noted Michael with his ever present smile.

"Yes, they have already proven to be quite useful, thank you my lord for allowing me to wield them" I bow to him but he simply chuckles.

"Please Oliver, they are yours now, you are to wield them until you die is that understood?" asked Michael.

"I understand sir, thank you again" I say with my own smile.

My head is quickly turned to the side as Irina slaps me across the face, I rub my cheek and turn to face her; I see tears running down her face.

"Tell me why" she whispers in anger.

"I'm sorry Irina, I was weak and I fell, plain and simple" I say with a sad sigh, I knew the day would come eventually.

"Bullshit! I worked with you on several missions, you would never just fall! Please tell me why! Becoming a devil I can understand but falling… it's just not you" she says sadly, she looks at me with desperate eyes and I lie through my teeth.

"I already told you, I was weak and I fell, nothing else too it" each word makes me want to vomit but I force myself to look her in the eyes.

"Fine… then you have lost both my respect and friendship"

She walks off, tears' still running down her face; Michael goes to call out to her but I stop him.

"Please my lord, if she finds out the truth then she might attempt to exact revenge on my behalf. Vali Lucifer is my problem to deal with and I will not burden an angel as pure as her with my troubles, please do not pursue the matter any further… I ask as your former Joker and friend"

The archangel sighs but nods.

"I will not tell her the truth but I hope one day you will find the strength to tell her yourself" sighs the angel sadly as he goes to talk to another guest.

My eyes fall on the angel ace, I sigh sadly as she talks to her friends.

"Every fallen angel has something they regret boy, I'm no different" says Baraqiel as he pats me on the shoulder.

"Is that so?" I ask curiously.

"Indeed, I regret not being able to save my wife from the bastards who killed her" muttered the man angrily.

"And I regret having made Baraqiel go on a mission that day, if I hadn't called you out, then she would have survived, we all have things that haunt us Oliver, the trick is trying to live with yourself after it" explained Azazel kindly.

"Thank you, both of you are very wise and I hope I can be at least half of the men you are" I say with a smile.

"Keep up your current training and you'll be double the men we both are" laughed Azazel.

Baraqiel and I chuckled alongside one another before raising a glass to the continued health of the fallen angels, cause what's a little selfish toast every once in a while?

 **A Few Minute Later**

Part way through Sirzech's speech about the Khaos brigade I became aware of a sudden magical disturbance within the hall, it seemed like some sort of gate was being made, if I hadn't been concentrating on anything out of the ordinary I would have totally missed it.

"Lord Odin, if there are no objections, please sign the pact monument" Sirzech's gestured to the large crystal on the stage.

"Of course" muttered Odin as he walked towards the slate.

"Lord Beelzebub, somethings wrong" I whisper in the devil kings ear and point towards the center of the hall.

His eyes widen before a loud voice echoes through the room.

"Objection!"

"I'm surprised he waited this long" muttered Odin as a large blue magic circle appeared in the center of the room, it split open and a man with rather long blue hair and dress mostly in white floated through, "You arrogant fool"

"I am the Norse god Loki… greetings" said the man with a sinister smile.

"Alright now we've got a party!" cheered Azazel, I simply facepalm and click my neck, I reach for both my holy swords and begin to slowly move to the right of the group.

Loki banters back and forth between the great powers and Lord Odin, this allows me to remain undetected, I open a magical communication circle to the nearest ally I have, it just so happens to be Akeno.

"Miss. Himejima, I will try to draw attention away from the civilians, you try and protect them from any stray debris" I explain my plan and she nods slowly, her hands creating magic circles for immediate use.

"Now let me introduce you to my beloved son"

A sudden flash of bright blue light fills the room and the legendary beast Fenrir appears from a magic circle; I can see the appeal in such a fearsome creature. Loki snaps his fingers and Fenrir jumps at a nearby column, a large piece of marble falls towards Gasper and Asia.

"Now Akeno!" I yell, a bright flash of lightning destroys and the rubble, "Shinigami Holy Quick Draw Technique!"

Bursting forward undetected I appear above Fenrir before rapidly striking down with a magically enhanced kick. Loki shoots at me with a bolt of blue magic but I'm gone from his visual spectrum, already bouncing around the room, I appear behind him before slashing him across the back, he yells out in pain and lashes out at me.

I make my way back to the stage as he scans my previous location for me.

"Lord Beelzebub, I have a plan" I say, as I whisper it too him, he nods and I sheath my two swords.

"How dare you cut me boy!" yells Loki as he glares at me.

"Heh… go master creator: Ajuka Beelzebub!"

My hands pulse gold as a replica of the devil kings appears beside the real version, they both simultaneously raise their hands; two large green pyramids appear beneath Fenrir and Loki.

"You left yourself open" states Ajuka as they are both teleported away.

"Beelzebub!" roars Loki before he vanishes.

"Well played gentlemen" stated Sirzech's happily.

I sigh deeply and collapse to my knees, creating a replica of a devil as strong as Ajuka really took it out of me.

"You alright kid?" asked Azazel as he pulled me to my feet.

"Yeah, although I know get why Lord Beelzebub is a Satan class devil… his spells are not easily replicated" I say with a chuckle.

"True, but you did very well teleporting Fenrir away, a creature of that size is not easy to contain and move, well done for weakening it beforehand" noted Sirzech's.

"Thank you sir, I just need a moment, I'll be back at the Gremory House if you need me" I say before summoning a magic circle and teleporting away.

 **Gremory Household (Later that Evening)**

I seemed to have found myself on the roof of the Gremory house; it was in a tranquil part of hell, a thing I never would have imagined I would think. Once again I can't help but chuckle at the irony of the situation, a devoted believer in god such as myself in the place we toss sinners into.

I feel the rest of the ORC arrive and I'm happy to note that Issei finally achieved his balance breaker, I'll have to ask him how but he must have pulled it out against Kuroka… I hope the nekomata is alright.

"Oliver…"

I don't even open my eyes as I feel a familiar aura approaching me.

"Miss. Shidou, please note that I have nothing more to say to you about the circumstances involving my fall" I say with an annoyed sigh.

"Then listen to me, I admired and respected both you and Dulio, you taught me that regardless of background, anyone can become a respected angel and forge their path into the light. For years you worked alongside him and then on your first solo mission you end up falling? Forgive me if that seems highly unlikely… If you were forced to fall then tell me and I can…"

"ENOUGH IRINA!" I leap to my feet and roar at her, her eyes shrink and she shivers in fear as my eight black wings burst forth, "I fell because I was too damn weak and stupid, that is the truth so please deal with it"

"You saved me way back then… I almost died at the hands of that fallen angel and you saved me with the power of your sacred gear, I never told you I was the one you saved because I never wanted to been seen as less to you… but to see you fall and not get a reason, it just breaks my heart…" cried Irina, tears rushing down her face.

I hear her sob as I walk away, my heart is racing so I take off, hoping I'll find something to sate my anger for the moment. I fly for what seems like forever before finally taking a rest and landing on the top of a jagged, snowy peak.

"Oh? The Ex-Joker of the archangel, I remember you, you were the one who replicated the dragon slaying holy sword"

Looking down the mountain I see the dragon we fought the on the day we arrived in hell, from this close it was plain to see that he was far more powerful than I yet I wasn't afraid of him at all.

"Hello Lord Tanin, how does the evening find you?" I ask politely.

"Fine, very fine indeed… I heard that you took on the Norse god Loki; that takes some balls, all I got to fight was Sun Goku" noted Tanin as he sat next to me.

So Kuroka did bring along Biko, I knew it would either be him or Arthur.

"Are you alright?" I ask nervously, I wouldn't forgive Biko if he had harmed Tanin.

"Hah! I was going easy on him, he's still young so I didn't fry him" explained Tanin with a throaty chuckle.

"Yeah well I would have also liked to have challenged someone of his caliber, it's not every day that a descendant of a legend comes around" I say wistfully.

"Feeling sad my young fallen angel?" asked Tanin curiously.

"Aye… there is no other word to describe it, I had to lie to a friend in order to keep them safe, it was the most awful thing I've had to do and I was a monster hunter for the church so I've seen some shit" I say with a roll of my eyes.

"Hmm… there is no cure for a sad heart but lying is never easy, if you believe you are protecting the one close to you then there is no reason to feel bad about it. What might you have been lying about, if you don't mind me prying?" asked Tanin curiously.

"Well you know how I used to serve Lord Michael as his second Joker, I was sent on my first solo mission a little bit back and I ended up getting ambushed… they used my parents as hostages and forced me to fall so that I would no longer been recognized by the church… then that bastard Vali killed them anyway, right in front of me!"

I let the rage, sadness, anger and pain that had been building since their deaths burst out of me in a titanic blast that tore a nearby mountain in half.

"I see… impressive attack and I'm sorry for your loss, I do believe we have an eavesdropper as well" stated Tanin as he got to his feet and flew off, "Feel free to talk to me whenever"

I hadn't eve realized the energy signature was present until Tanin had pointed it out; I sigh and mentally kick myself when I realize who it is.

"Hello Miss. Shidou, you just couldn't let it go could you?" I say with sigh as the angel walks out, she's shivering due to the fact that she's in her skin tight black leotard.

I dash towards her before wrapping the both of us in my cloak, summoning a magic circle beneath us, I send us to a less snowy mountain. Irina shivers as I hold her closer, letting my aura warm her up again.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered suddenly.

"Don't be, I didn't want you knowing because I knew you would try and take revenge for me. Vali Lucifer is too dangerous for you to face, he would kill you without a thought, I couldn't bear to lose another person I consider family" I say with a sigh as she leans her head against me.

"I won't seek revenge for you then… I'm sorry for saying the things I said, I was so devastated when I heard you had fell, I couldn't help but think they were lying, yet seeing the report…" she couldn't finish.

"It's not so bad… I can eat a whole pizza now" I say with a laugh.

She looks at me in a rather confused manner before giggling softly.

"You and Dulio were always the oddest angels in heaven" she said with a sigh.

I went to reply but a small magic circle suddenly appear before us, a holographic outline of Michael appeared who looked rather confused at the current situation, we both got to our feet rapidly before bowing.

"Yes sir! We were just catching up!" I say quickly.

"Right… you are needed back at the conference hall, we have a plan to deal with Loki" stated Michael before his form faded.

Irina looked at me with red cheeks before we both broke out laughing.

"We better get going, who knows what they'll cook up?" wondered Irina as she held out her hand.

"Probably something stupid but just know that I'll protect you regardless" I say firmly as I take her hand and teleport us both to the conference hall.

 **A Few Hours Later**

"These are Phoenix Tears" explained Grayfia as she handed Sona a box of three red vials.

We were getting ready to go and try and stall Loki whilst old man gray beard went and retrieved a giant hammer that was supposed to be able to beat him, let's hope we're strong enough to survive, he is a god after all and I did piss him off last time we met.

"Oliver will be in charge of coordinating your attack" ordered Sirzech's with no room argument.

"What!?" I almost choke with surprise, "Your devilness, why would you put me in charge of such a delicate operation?"

"Because you have more experience with everyone present them Rossweisse yet you're more detached than either king, meaning you can make the tough decisions when it comes down to it" explained Azazel simply.

"Very well…" I say with a sigh.

"HOLD UP! We need to give you a name Oliver… I'm the Red Dragon Emperor, Rias is the Runed Princess and Akeno is the Priestess of Thunder and Lightning, everyone else has an awesome name so we need to give you one… any ideas?" asked Issei suddenly.

"I don't require a name like that, Oliver will be fine" I say sheepishly.

"Fallen… I think that should be your name" stated Irina with smile.

"Fallen? Not bad, plain, simple and mysterious" noted Issei with an approving nod.

"Very well, Fallen it shall be, now leader Fallen, be sure to stall for long enough" ordered Azazel as he winked at me.

"You got it sir! Let's go kick some god ass!"

"YEAH!"

 **A/N: The battle will commence on Sunday!**

 **As AJ (A reviewer) noted, the relationship between Irina was always going to be tough, if you didn't know, it was Irina whom Oliver saved in chapter one from the man in the alley by using his sacred gear.**

 **I had a PM ask me about the finer details of the Scribes Master Creator:**

 **\- It's strong but there is very much a limit for Oliver at the moment**

 **\- It's dangerous, more for the user than anything else**

 **\- No, he will not get his balance breaker next chapter, or even the chapter after that... maybe when the juggernaut comes along but no promises!**

 **As for the pairing, keep sending through suggestions, it's fun looking them up and seeing if they would suit little Olly!**

 **Thus far it's a tie between Kuroka and Akeno (get your votes in or make a suggestion!)**

 **I'm still looking for someone (anyone) who can explain (just briefly) the Light Novels too me, basically I want to know about the school trip to Kyoto, Kuno's mother getting taken and the first introduction of Cao Cao and the Khaos Brigade.**

 **Otherwise chapters will be heavily delayed whilst I read them myself and try to catch up (Volume 21 is out for Christ sake!)**

 **Anyway, review, PM, fav and follow:**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye!**


	4. The Storm

**I totally forgot I am going on a trip this weekend so I'm putting this out today!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Four**

"So we're about to face a god of myth and legend?"

"Yup"

"Alongside a bunch of teenagers?"

"Pretty much"

"With little to no hope of surviving?"

"Most likely"

"Bring it on…"

"Alright everyone, put this on, it will allow me to relay orders to you all without Loki hearing us" I say as I pass out little ear pieces, sometimes human technology was just better than magical communication.

"Get ready, he's coming" stated Sona as she pushed her glasses up onto her nose.

"Oh Lord who has since left our world, please grant me the strength to protect my friends, demonic, holy and Norse alike, amen" I mutter a small pray before drawing both Excalibur's and calming my breathing.

The large prison in which Ajuka had confined Loki floated upwards, it pulsed briefly, the last strands of power being drained before it finally shattered.

"Well that was annoying, not to mention rude" muttered the god as he floated before us.

"Hey Loki, how's the back? I suggest icing it on and off to reduce the swelling, Excalibur's have been known to cause immense pain" I say casually.

"You… the one who dare cut me, I'll delight in killing you myself" growled the Norse god as he snapped his fingers.

"Dude what the hell are you doing?" asked Issei nervously.

"If I can keep him angry then he'll be distracted and open to mistakes" I explain the reasoning whilst the rock behind him glows blue, it suddenly explodes and the giant wolf Fenrir appears from the rubble.

"That's not good" muttered Saji.

The sudden appearance of both Skoll and Hati didn't help matters.

"Could this get any worse?" asked Rossweisse in horror.

"Oh God! Please strike down this numbskull of a Valkyrie for jinxing the literal shit out of us" I say with a groan.

"What?"

Loki smirked before a large lightning bolt struck the ground behind him; a colossal grey serpent at least two hundred meters in length appeared behind its master and the three dogs.

"The Midgar serpent is worse, it's one of the five dragon kings" explained Rias.

"Alright, this is how it goes: Sona and Rias promote Issei and Saji to queen, Issei, go balance breaker and test the waters with blue hair up there, Rossweisse and Irina will take one of the pups, I'm leaving the lizard to the kings and queens so do your best" I relay the orders quickly and precisely.

"Got it!"

"Promotion to queen!" yelled both pawns.

"Welsh Dragon! Balance Breaker!" roared Issei as he was coated in his signature red armor.

"The Red Dragon Emperor? Yet I'm still disappointed" growled Loki as he snapped a bolt of magic at Issei, said pawn simply swiped it aside and I had to say that I was mildly surprised at easy that looked.

"Sticks and stones dude, three weeks I trained for crap like this and that's the best you got?!" laughed Issei before Fenrir lunged at him and tore his left wing to shreds; the wolf almost got its fangs around the devil before the two knights intercepted him.

"Leave this to the knights" ordered Xenovia, "Durandal!"

"Taste my sword birth!" roared Kiba.

"Dragon shot!"

"Excellent work! Knights take Fenrir, Koneko and Issei take Skoll, Rossweisse and Irina take Hati whilst the kings and queens take the dragon king" I say with a smile, Issei's small bout against Loki showed me plenty.

"What about you and I?" asked Saji curiously.

I turn to face him, my swords glinting in the light.

"We get the big guy" I say with a laugh.

Saji looks sick but shakes it off and nods.

All around us the two peerages are going at it full strength.

"Tsubaki! Use your gear against his flames! Irina, you might want to bring out your wings! Koneko and Akeno, accept who you are or we are going to die!" I yell the various orders, no need to be subtle about it, "Saji, try and restrain him"

"Got it!"

Loki narrowly avoided the absorption line before firing a barrage of magic at the pawn; however with his promotion he is easily able to dodge the attack.

"Shinigami Holy Quick Draw" I whisper as I throw dozens of invisible magic circles in a wide globe around Loki, dashing between them, I once again appear behind him, "Remember me!?"

He just manages to block but I cut into his arms slightly causing him to wince in pain, his eyes flash with magic and rage and I'm gone before he can retaliate.

I watch as Hati hits the ground like a sack of bricks and Rossweisse floats up to try and reason with Loki however he simply spins her previous words back against her.

"Now Saji!" I yell whilst Loki is distracted, the bright blue line wraps itself around the gods arm.

"Oh please, this can't hold me" laughed Loki as a magic circle appeared around his wrist, it suddenly shattered, surprising him, "What? Why won't it break?"

Four more sacred gears appear on Saji's wrists and feet, each one of them granting him another benefit of the dragon sealed within them.

"Azazel gave me an upgrade this past month, now all the reaper type sacred gears are at my disposal" explained Saji as a pillar of dark purple flames travelled along the length of the line, engulfing Loki in its dark aura.

"Ah… so these are the reaper dragons dark flames" noted Loki, looking slightly impressed at the power Saji was using.

"Damn straight and even a god can't shrug off my curse power like it's no biggie" laughed Saji as his flames continued to burn Loki.

"Nice one Azazel, figures he would have the other three though, his obsession with sacred gears is a little unnerving at times" I say to myself, however Loki is a god and simply flares his aura around him, snapping the cord like it was nothing.

He raised his hands and the sky opened up in a hailstorm of ice and snow, Kiba was pelted by hailstones and forced to break his sword birth cage Fenrir was trapped in, Xenovia managed to get him to cover though.

"At least your lives will have an epic finale!" laughed Loki; I barely had a chance to solidify my wings before we were being destroyed by the magical equivalent of a direct mortar hit. Saji, Xenovia and Kiba were taken out due to not having any protection, Issei looked as if he was about to fall, his scale mail the only thing keeping him up.

"Damn it…Sona, get the other three up, Issei here, tears from Ravel, use them" I say as I toss the vial to the battered dragon.

"Thanks" he sighs in relief as the magical liquid heals him fully.

I suddenly receive a message from Odin, I look at Rossweisse and she nods, having received the same message, we both look to the sky and see a large magic circle opening up.

"Good news everyone!" I yell as my wings burst forth and let me gain some altitude.

"The hell is that?"

"The mighty Thor's weapon of choice, with one swing the god of thunder rains down divine punishment" explained Rossweisse with a smile.

"Mjolnir!"

"Odin sends another message, give it to the Red Dragon Emperor, he's the only one strong enough to wield it" stated Rossweisse.

"I'll kill you!" roared Loki however Saji and I moved to intercept him, I reversed engineered a magical transport circle so instead of taking something somewhere, it pushed something in the direction I wanted, which just so happened to be Loki in the opposite direction of Issei.

"Hell fucking yeah!" laughed Issei as he raced toward the hammer, "It's hammer time… Argh!"

Dammit!

How could I have forgotten about Fenrir, I watch as Issei is thrown like a mere ragdoll, his scale mail might as well have been paper due to Fenrir's fangs. He hit a nearby mountain and Rias and I race toward him.

"You're going to be alright" sobbed Rias as he shook in her arms.

"Move aside Rias" I say simply as I push her away.

"NO!" she screams but I silence her with a swift slap to the face.

"Get a hold of yourself woman, I can replicate the same healing properties of the phoenix tears so just calm down and think logically" my eyes flash black and she finally calms down, "Go master creator, phoenix tears"

I let a single drop of golden light drip onto his chest.

"Why is it not working" asked Rias in concern.

"My sacred gear can't replicate the full potential, it will take a few minutes, especially with the severity of his wounds, this might be a good time for you guys to step in" I mutter the last part into a separate channel in my ear piece.

"Fenrir, I have a new chew toy for you" muttered Loki as he gestured to the hammer, said wolf lunged at the weapon, prepared to devour the relic before he was stopped in his tracks by a set of magical chains.

"Thank god they made it" I mutter in relief.

"The magic chains of glavner? What's going on?" asked Rossweisse, a look of puzzlement plastered onto her face.

"I might have had something to do with that" a very seductive looking nekomata said as she sat atop a nearby rock outcrop.

Loki attempted to blow the cat devil away but his attack was deflected by one of the four holy swords, Arthur had been assigned alongside her just as they had promised.

"We will be taking custody of Fenrir from this point forth" explained Arthur as he stabbed the beast in the head with the lost fragment of Excalibur.

I landed softly next to them and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry Olly, we didn't forget about you" winked Kuroka as the two terrorists walked over to Fenrir, Arthur made him open his fang filled mouth whilst Kuroka removed the two largest items, she handed them to me and I thanked her.

"I heard you tried to kill Issei and Rias" I mutter more as a statement then angry comment.

"Well I really want my sister back so you know…" she whispered sadly, "However, don't forget about the other part of our deal"

I roll my eyes and grab her around the waist before pulling her close and kissing her quickly on the lips, she was so flustered by the act that she didn't even realize it had happened until I had pushed her away and she was on her way back to wherever they had come from.

"Now Loki, these teeth have a unique ability bestowed upon them" I say as I hold the two like daggers.

"You made a deal with them?" growled Loki.

"I did but then again I am Fallen" I say with a smirk before it promptly fades, "You hurt my friends and for that I will never forgive you, Shinigami God Slaying Quick Draw!"

By utilizing the God harming ability in the fangs, I could cause serious damage to Loki, darting around him my body is coated in gold and black light as I open gashes all over the helpless god's body.

Kuroka and Arthur had proposed the plan to kidnap Fenrir the night of the attack but I had suggested that they waited since we would undoubtedly deal with him, since I knew of the unique ability in Fenrir's fangs I deduced that we would need them to defeat or just wound the god himself.

So we cut a deal, I tell them where we could find the god and his pup and then whenever I thought it proper, they would step in and apprehend him whilst giving me two of his fangs, the kiss was just a little extra to sweeten the deal.

"Incredible, he's actually killing a god" noted Sona in wonder as the golden sparks flashed across her glasses.

"No… you can see that he's only slashing places that draw a lot of blood and hurt the most, he could strike an instant kill if he wanted but he's not… he's waiting for…" Rias was suddenly cut off as she heard the familiar sound of Issei charging up.

"About damn time Hyoudou! Smash this fool!" I yell as I slam the two fangs into both of Loki's shoulders before head locking him.

"But you'll be crushed!" yelled Issei as he lifted the mighty war hammer.

"Only if you will it, think about sealing Loki and the hammer will do the rest!" I instruct, it was certainly hard to restrain a god, even one as heavily injured as he was.

"Release me boy!" screamed Loki as he tried to break free, "You damn kids!"

"Not a chance in hell!" I yell whilst laughing manically, being so close to someone who wants to kill you and very much could, sent a rush of adrenaline into my brain.

"That's gonna cost you!" roared Issei as black metal filled our vision; I release my grip and yank the two fangs clear of his body.

"Damn you Odin! Damn you Fallen! Damn you Red Dragon Emperor!" yelled Loki as the magic set in, "A plague on your houses… a plague on your houses… may you suffer greatly before death"

"I'm an angel bud, curses don't have a shred of effect on me" I say with a laugh.

"Too bad, I wonder if you're holy friends are as resilient" chuckled Loki as he sent one final attack directly at the church duo.

It was kinda weird, one moment I was looking at Loki and the next I was spreading my wings in front of Irina and Xenovia, my holy light spreading up my frame from my feet, watching the two blue spears of light fly directly toward my face before everything went black.

 **An Hour Later (Underworld)**

"So he died?"

"No… Loki blew his eyes out right at the last second; he took two near lethal blows for our two holy sword users"

"I should have expected that, he cares deeply for his friends"

"Yes, Miss. Argento and Master. Vladi were the first bishops on scene so we're lucky, the power Loki used totally fried his eyes but Gasper was able to stop his body from moving through time before it could eat away at his brain whilst Asia healed him… thank god"

"Yes, Azazel and I are working on a set of new eyes for him"

"Excellent, however, there is the matter of him striking a deal with the Khaos Brigade in orde…"

"Let me stop you right there! That kid saved Issei's life, got Koneko and Akeno to use their full power, took on a god to save his friends and then gave up both eyes to protect them! If you have a damn problem with the methods he used then you'll have to go through me!"

"Calm yourself Azazel, we were simply being cautious, we realize the sacrifices Oliver has made but that doesn't excuse him from associating with criminals"

"He stopped the destruction of hell and probably the destruction of the entire world as we know it"

"And we thank him for that; we just want to question him once he wakes up"

"… Fine, now Ajuka and I have work to do"

 **Three Days Later (Kuoh Academy)**

"So I hear there's going to be a new girl in class today"

"A new transfer student?"

"A hope she's a hotty!"

"Yo Issei, you alright man?"

"I'm fine" mumbled Issei as he looked out the window, it had been three days since their battle with Loki and there had been no news on Oliver's condition, Asia and Gasper had come back yesterday but they had even less info than them.

Rias had instructed them to be positive and trust in the combined efforts of heaven, hell and Asgard to save their friend, yet she had looked most worried and that wasn't even taking into account Xenovia or Irina who had simply refused to talk since that day.

The sound of a door opening snapped him out of his daydream; the new student walked to the board and wrote her name down with chalk before standing before them and waiting for the teacher to arrive.

"Irina?" muttered Issei in confusion but then truth dawned on him; she must have been assigned as an extra by Michael.

"Good morning my dear students, I hope you all had a cracking good summer, I myself finally became able to teach classes fully so I hope you'll be easy with me, I'm your new teacher; please call me Mister Takahasi or just Oliver is fine!"

 **Lunch Break (ORC Clubroom)**

"Oliver!" cheered Asia and Gasper as they all but tackled him the moment the fallen angel entered the room.

"Hey guys! Sorry I worried you all" I say sheepishly as everyone looks dumbfounded by my sudden appearance.

I suddenly receive a swift slap across the face followed by an incredibly strong hug, I feel my shirt get damp and notice that Irina is crying into my chest.

"Don't ever do something so stupid again…" she sobs into my chest.

"Don't worry, I won't" I say with a whisper before kissing her on the top of the head.

"So what the hell happened to you man and what are the new eyes about?" asked Issei as he gestured to my now golden eyes which seemed to sparkle with magic.

"You can thank Azazel, Gabriel and Ajuka for that, they hooked me up with babies using a combination of evil piece, brave saint and sacred gear technology fusion. They basically allow me to zoom, see in thermal, gauge magic levels, x-ray, target locking, translating…"

"Wait! Did you say X-Ray? What color are Akeno's panties today?" asked Issei suddenly, not believing me.

"She's not wearing any" I say casually, this earns a blush from said girl.

"He's not wrong…" she says finally.

"Hot damn! You're even more awesome than I thought!" cheered Issei in excitement.

Light suddenly fills the room and Azazel appears from a magic circle.

"Ahh! Glad to see everyone's here, now Oliver, explain why you cut a deal with the Khaos Brigade" ordered Azazel calmly.

I feel every set of eyes fall on me as they await my immediate answer.

"I knew we couldn't beat a god, we would have to move him somewhere else and due to the circumstances behind devil kings interfering I also knew that we would be assigned to stall him until we came up with a plan to beat him, mine was simpler, use an object that could cause significant damage to a god in order to allow Issei the chance to crush him. I don't regret my decision, nor would I change it if I had the chance, I made a decision and it paid off… mostly" I say firmly, Azazel seems to accept this with a nod.

"Yet we're you're friends, there is a degree of trust amongst peers…" states Rias however I cut her off.

"Like Akeno and Koneko not telling anyone about their heritage? Or Kiba going full AWOL revenge mode? I made a choice Rias, so if you want to kill me for that, here I am, use your famed power of destruction to strike me down" I say calmly as I kneel before her.

"You're arrogant"

"It takes getting your eyes blown out to see the truth, the truth is that I'm a fallen angel and I have to live with that, we're diabolical creatures with no feelings for others but if you can't live with that then feel free to cut me off whenever the fancy takes you, if not, I have a class to teach" I say in annoyance.

Everyone was shocked by the outburst save for Azazel who simply shrugged before chuckling and walking out as well.

 **After School (Unknown Location)**

"So this is where you guys are based, never would have guessed" I say casually as I descend from above.

"Oliver, we heard Loki blinded you" stated Arthur in confusion as he observes my eyes.

"He sure did, totally wiped them away, the three great powers made me a new set with a few handy upgrades" I explain and he nods in understanding.

It had also been part of the plan to give Fenrir his fangs back once I had finished with them, once that was done I would be done with it.

"I wish I was there" muttered Vali in disappointment.

"Same, I would have offered you up to this guy's pups straight away" I say with a smile as I pat the smaller version of Fenrir.

"The offer is still open Fallen" muttered Orphis as she walked up beside me, I simply turn and smile at her.

"Sorry Orphy, I still refuse to join you, it's tempting but the cons far outweigh the pros" I say kindly and she bows before walking off.

"Orphy? If that had been one of us she would have vaporized us where we stood" muttered Biko to Kuroka.

"She must have a sweet spot for him" giggled Kuroka.

I open Fenrir's mouth and let the two teeth glide back into place, he licks at my nose and I rub his belly, it brings a smile to my face and to those of the Khaos Brigade.

"You guys are still dicks" I mutter after a while.

"True…" agreed Biko with a simple shrug.

"But I respect your desire for adventure and purpose in life, just not your methods" I say sadly as I open a magic circle before me.

"Remember Fallen, my offer will stand until our mission is complete" reminded Orphis and for the quickest moment, I saw a small smile adorn the face of the Infinite Dragon God.

"Heh… Tsundere"

"What did he say?" asked Orphis curiously as they watched him leave.

"I believe he called you a Tsundere Miss. Orphis, here is a guide" noted Arthur as he pulled up a page on his phone and handed it to her.

She read the page for a moment before the phone was vaporized in a small shower of dark purple flames.

"Oh boy…" muttered Biko as everyone backs off.

"Well played Fallen, I look forward to our next encounter…" muttered Orphis before she vanished onto the wind.

 **A Few Days Later**

Since the school sports festival was coming up, all the students were spending most of the day practicing for their events. I myself was enjoying a relaxing day at home since Azazel opted to fill in for me as a reward for going blind.

"Want some waffles Rossweisse?" I asked curiously.

"Oh yes please! Banana if you don't mind" stated the Valkyrie happily as she dusted the large cabinet in the lounge area.

"Coming right up" I say with a smile as I flip another stack of the steamy hot delights out onto a clean plate.

A few minutes later we're sitting down and enjoying them with fresh cream, fruit and syrup.

"These are sensational Oliver, where did you learn to cook?" asked Rossweisse as she moaned in delight from the taste alone.

"My former partner Dulio was obsessed with food, so I went to Belgium with him one time and found that I was very apt at cooking waffles" I say with a smile as I pass her the strawberries.

She looks at me curiously before finally speaking up.

"Why is it that you called everyone by their last names or added some formality when addressing them yet during our fight you called everyone by their first names?" asked Rossweisse.

"Well I was raised strictly to always be polite but during combat there is no time to be polite since every second is precious, however now I realize that it's just weird to call my friends by their last names" I explain and she seems to understand.

"I see… well personally I think you were totally right in the deal you made, we were dead without your thinking" stated Rossweisse as she cleared up the dishes.

"Thank you, I'm just going to go for a fly if you don't mind" I say and she simply nods.

I make my way to the roof and let my wings unfurl, I stretch each muscle before finally taking off and breaking through the cloud layer, I simply wander for a bit before settling down on a rather cloud and making it solid enough to support me using magic.

I doze off before the sudden flapping of wings breaks my silence and I look up to see none other than my former partner: Dulio.

"Good day brother, enjoying the holy warmth are we?" asked Dulio as we embrace in a warm hug.

"Very much, would you care to join me?" I ask, gesturing to the cloud before me.

"Sounds divine" laughed Dulio as we both lay down.

"So what brings the lone Joker to Japan?" I ask after a moment.

"Don't say that Oliver, I will always consider you my Joker partner and not a lot, I heard about the Loki ordeal but I won't ask, I simply wished to see how my brother was, is that wrong?" asked Dulio curiously.

"Not in the slightest, I've been good, Azazel has taught me many things along with Ajuka Beelzebub, they are very wise despite being devils and fallen" I say with a chuckle.

"Hmm… I am happy to see that you are enjoying life now, it pleases me to see you full of purpose" said Dulio with a smile.

"I have finally accepted being a fallen angel now, it was hard but I did it, even got a nickname: Fallen" I say simply, Dulio raises any eyebrow at me before rolling his eyes.

We lay there for what seems like forever, yet the world seems determined to end the moment and Dulio is suddenly called away on official heaven business, I wish him a farewell before resuming my flight.

I sense a familiar spike of magic emanate from a nearby shrine so I decide to check it out, I land softly yet it seems to be deserted, it looked in reasonable condition so someone must be taking care of it.

"Welcome, if you wish to make a pray please…"

"Oh, hello Akeno, what are you doing here?" I ask curiously as I see the queen in her traditional shrine maiden robes.

"I had two frees today so I decided to spend the time here and clean up a little" explained the devil with a smile.

"Well then please allow me to extend a hand of help" I offer.

"That's alright, I've finished up for the day, I was just about to make some tea, would you like some?" she asked curiously.

"Got coffee? I grew up in Italy so can you blame me?" I say with a chuckle.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

I sit in silence whilst Akeno brews the tea, it's a rather long process but I don't mind, I literally have nothing else to do so I don't mind the wait.

"Here you are, be careful, it's hot" she says gently as she hands me the glass.

"Merci Beaucoup" I take the cup and blow on it a bit before taking a sip, "This is wonderful, far better than the junk my mother called tea"

I see Akeno stiffen at the mention of my mother and I slap myself mentally for bringing up the topic, she shakes a little before making herself some tea, I go to apologize but she cuts me off.

"It's alright, I know you didn't mean anything by it" she whispers sadly.

"No… It's not alright for you to have to live like you, using only half of the power you were born with, never being able to accept yourself" I say firmly and she looks at me oddly.

"As if you would know…" she growls angrily and my own anger flares up.

"When I was six my best friend was driving in a car with my family and me, we crashed and she was killed instantly, I blamed my parents, god, myself, life and everything in between. It took me years to get over and I still have nightmares about the accident; however I swore I would never let myself be consumed by rage or hate like that again… I failed" I say softly, her beautiful eyes seem transfixed with my story so I carry on, "In the moment Vali killed my parents right in front of me, I was willing to do anything to get revenge, I would kill anyone to satisfy my rage… I had only ever felt that felling once before and it disgusted me, my parents would be disgusted in me"

"I'm… sorry" whispered Akeno sadly.

"I don't think you hate your father, well maybe not as much as you believe, you were simply angry over the death of your mother and therefore projected that hate onto the only one there at the time, it just happened to be your father however" I say with a sigh, I see tears running down her face and walk over to her.

"I don't know if I can just accept him though…" whispered Akeno as I sat next to her.

"Take it from a pro, accepting the fallen is like accepting… I was going for something there but I suck at using good words…" my face burns with shame but it gets her to giggle softly, "All I'm saying is that I would never forgive myself if I didn't spend the time I had with my parents, I think you should be gradual however, make him a lunch or have a ten minute chat… small things"

"I will… thank you Oliver, you're reputation as the purest fallen angel seems to be accurate" noted Akeno as she sat up properly.

I groan internally to myself, it was either Issei or Azazel who said that and I was going so going to find out whom.

"Well if my recent actions are anything to go by, I can't bear to see another hurt" I say softly as my hand feels my watch and the memory of who gave it back flashes through my mind.

Akeno suddenly kisses me on the cheek, nothing more than a soft peck but I felt the emotion behind it, she doesn't say another word and walks out of the shrine, I sigh with relief before finishing my cup of tea and cleaning up the room.

" **About time the two fallen had a chat"**

Both Excalibur's are in my hands instantly, I spin rapidly, searching for the origin of the voice. If they managed to get within earshot of me without me becoming aware then they must be powerful or I might be losing my edge.

" **Or… I might be residing within your sacred gear? Think about that genius?"**

I notice that my eyes seem to be giving off a brighter glow than usual; I decide to test it out.

"Hello?"

" **Sup"**

"Who are you exactly?"

" **I am Prometheus, god of creation"**

"Oh… alright then, what are you doing?"

" **Currently talking to an idiot standing in a shrine apparently, how about you?"**

"So you're in my sacred gear? Like Ddraig and Albion?"

" **Exactly! All it took was those stupid judging eyes getting burnt away for me to finally break through your unbreakable personality and make contact with you"**

"Oh… well it's nice to know someone's been creepily watching me every moment of my life"

" **Meh… you're not that interesting Oliver but hey, you're not a boring host"**

"Great… wait, are you a girl?!"

" **Yeah… got a problem with that?"**

"Well I just thought…"

" **No, you didn't think, you assumed… idiot!"**

"Well sorry, now what?"

" **I dunno, you're calling the shots here chief, I only give you my power, you literally do the rest"**

"Can you teach me how to balance break?"

" **Hell no! I'm a god not a teacher, I'll give you advice and lend you support but teaching is way too far above my pay grade…"**

"So… can I tell anyone about you?"

" **Oh Dulio already knows, I managed to make contact with him due to his… creative nature, he was the one who nicknamed your gear remember"**

"Oh yeah… so Zenith Tempest has a god within it?"

" **It has something in it, just like the other fourteen Longinus class sacred gears"**

"You mean thirteen"

" **No I mean fourteen, I technically count myself as Longinus class but to each their own"**

"So… are you hungry?"

" **You're hungry, so I am hungry, burgers please!"**

"You read my mind… literally"

 **A/N: Surprise!**

 **Apparently all the longinus class sacred gear have something residing inside of them (wiki says so)**

 **More will be revealed about the nature of Miss. Prometheus as the story progresses but for now...**

 **Still need some help in regards to Light Novel (check previous chapter A/N for details)**

 **The polls for top pairing are as follow:**

 **1- Akeno and Kuroka (leaning more towards Akeno thus far)**

 **2- Irina (The angel made quite the impact last chapter)**

 **3- Orphis (Fore some reason)**

 **4- Lilith (The being created by the hero faction from the power stolen from Orphis)**

 **5- Serafall (Their brief meeting at the party meant something apparently...)**

 **6- Ajuka (Still not about that Yaoi life guys!)**

 **7- Yasaka (Gotta love the foxy ladies... I'll leave now)**

 **That's it for now, keep voting and suggesting for the girls you want or like.**

 **Sad new's as well, I'm going to be slowing down a bit, taking it easier and making sure I'm focused on the stuff that matters. I still want to be able to write new stuff when the fancy takes me and not be tied to a certain fic or fics.**

 **Fallen will still continue, probably the only thing I'll upload for a while but don't be surprised if I miss an update is all!**

 **I'm saying this now cause I personally despise writers who simply drop off and don't tell anyone, I myself have been noted for doing that and I am sorry if this affected you! So I'm telling you well before hand, that's all!**

 **Review, fav, follow and PM people!**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye!**


	5. The Fuel

**Fallen**

 **Chapter Five**

"So you believe Diodora is up to something?"

"Correct"

"Well it does make sense, if we bring all the evidence together that is"

"Just have a plan ready, I don't want my friends getting hurt"

"Very well, we'll come up with something, for now work on your gear and getting along with… Prometheus was it?"

" **That is correct you dirty crow, I am a god and you would do well to remember that"**

"Sorry, she's a little sensitive"

"I don't mind, Fafnir can also be a handful"

"Well I've gotta go make dinner, it's my night"

"Later!"

 **Hyoudou Household**

"And checkmate again" I say with a grin for the thirteenth time that night.

"Rematch!" yelled Irina as she reset the entire board; she studied the pieces for a moment before making a move.

I simply sighed and waved my hand, moving my knight forward. The lone angel had begged me to teach her how to play and was now more determined than ever to see me defeated, it was kind of down putting since she wouldn't accept defeat and I was forced to constantly crush her.

"When are Issei and Koneko getting home? Dinner's almost ready" I ask to the table of girls.

"They just had a few more requests to do so they should be back shortly" explained Akeno as she flicked through a page of her book, ever since our talk she has taken to reading like a fish to water, something about the world of literature making her forget her worries.

"Shouldn't we just start without them?" asked Xenovia, her stomach rumbling.

"Xenovia! You should be ashamed, Issei has graciously opened his house to use so the least we can do as thanks is wait for him to be present when eating, in fact, I think we should thank him with something special" I said after a moment, I never did thank him for allowing me to stay and I felt a pang of shame.

"What should we…" began Asia before I quickly shushed them, I closed my eyes and felt for the same surge of power, it was only for a second but I swore I felt…

"I'll be back!" I yelled before leaping out the nearest window, my wings burst forth and I'm racing towards what I hope is simply a hallucination.

 **Issei and Koneko**

"Vali!"

" **BOOST!"**

"Well someone's itching for a fight!" laughed the white dragon emperor with a hint of amusement.

"Damn right! You were the ones who unleashed Loki on us you ass wipe!" yelled Issei as he continued to charge up his power.

"That was just Loki being Loki and besides, we told your little buddy about it, he should have warned you if he was your so called friend" chuckled Vali.

Kuroka sighed for a moment but no one noticed save for her younger sibling who gave her a strange look.

"I hear you're going to be participating in a rating game" noted Vali casually.

"Yeah so?" growled Issei as his sacred gear continued to draw power.

"Well I thought it fair to…"

"… quick draw"

Vali suddenly shifted sideways and grabbed a light sword from behind his back; he smirked before closing his eyes.

"Figured you'd be here Oliver, still planning to kill me?" asked Vali as he looked over his shoulder, however all he saw was a golden construct.

"That's the plan" I say with a grin as I appear in front of him, magic circles running along my arm, increasing my striking power as I sucker punch him in the gut so hard he throws up blood, he collapses to his knees and I bring both my holy swords to his head.

"Well played…" praised Vali as he struggled to catch his breath.

"I thought you would provide more of a challenge, I am disappointed" I say, my eyes filled with disgust towards the man before me.

"Oliver… please" begs Kuroka as she grabs my arm.

"You know more than anyone what he did to me" I say firmly, I bring Rapidly up above my head, I might be executing him but I would still be merciful and show him a quick, painless death.

" **I don't think so"**

I was suddenly blinded by an intense combination of red and white light and feel myself fall forwards, before I suddenly manage to catch myself and roll forward.

"Hello Oliver"

I look up to see two enormous dragons flying above me, one was the purest scarlet I had ever laid my eyes one whilst the other was the deepest and brightest white imaginable, each held themselves proudly and I was in awe from the sheer sight of them.

"Sup chief" says a soft voice.

"Oh hello Prometheus, you look nice…" I say in surprise as I take my first real look at the god before me.

She has deep blue hair which is rather odd, it looks like she's just woken up and has a rather loose fitting t-shirt which also acts as a pair of pants due to its length, a small pair of square framed glasses adorns her face and her multi colored rainbow eyes flicker with imagination and possibility, her breasts were reasonable but still not as big as I would have thought of a god.

"You know I can still read your thoughts so keep any comments about me to a non-existent level" stated the girl as she waltzed past me.

"Good to see you again Prometheus, it has been too long" stated Ddraig as the two heavenly dragons landed before us.

"Yes, but we can catch up later, onto business" said Prometheus with a sigh.

"What's up?" I ask curiously, now that the initial shock of seeing two of the most powerful beings in existence had worn off it was actually pretty cool.

"I ask that you spare Vali… for now, I'm not going to try and defend what he did to you but all I ask is that you spare him this once and fight him openly next your paths cross" stated Albion seriously.

I grit my teeth and try to calm down; this was no time to lose my cool, especially since I don't know if this is real or not.

"Of course it's not real you idiot, we're inside the white room within your head, I simply bought these two here in order to talk with you" explained Prometheus as she summoned a beanbag chair and jumped into it.

"Oh… alright then, why should I spare him, his confidence in his abilities is the whole reason I beat him just now, had he not been such a cocky little prick he might have noticed" I say whilst glaring at Albion.

"True but Vali is my friend and I do not wish to part from him this early, please understand Fallen" begs the dragon and I'm taken back by his sincerity.

I turn to face Prometheus who is snoring away lightly, I give her a light kick and she snorts herself awake.

"I ate the potato! Huh? What?"

"I can come here whenever I want?" I ask simply.

"Yeah, just relax, no time passes in here so you haven't missed anything" explained Prometheus casually.

"Very well" I say with a sigh and let myself fall, my sight finally clears and I look down to see Vali still struggling to catch his breath, Kuroka's soft hands on my arm remind me that they are raised and so I sheath both swords before glaring at the man before me.

"Why?" asks Vali simply as he finds his feet.

"Thank your dragon, you'd be nothing but ash if it weren't for him, say what you need say and get the hell out of this town" I say and I walk off without another word, a small spark of blue and red racing across my eyes.

" **Damn Daniel! That was brutal, even by my standards and I've collapsed civilizations!" exclaimed Prometheus with a giggle.**

I simply roll my eyes and hope that the soup didn't burn, I also remember the promise of doing something for Issei for being such a huge help to us, which gave me a rather sneaky idea.

"I don't think the girls will mind wearing such outfits, what do you think Po?" I ask curiously.

" **Po? What am I, a fat panda?" asked Prometheus and I could tell she was raising an eyebrow.**

I roll my eyes and vanish into a magic circle.

 **Hyoudou Household**

"Welcome back Master, was your day stressful? Please allow Miss. Himejima and Miss. Argento to take your things whilst Miss. Quarta gives you a back massage, I have a fine selection of adult rated magazines for you to select from, I have analyzed your preferences and selected five that you might find enjoyable" I finish my explanation with a bow, my cuff-links shining in the light.

"Huh!?"

The ladies of the Hyoudou household had all taken on stereotypical maid outfits whilst I had managed to procure my old suit, albeit with a few adjustments.

"Good evening master, allow me to take your shirt for you" whispered Akeno as she stripped him down.

"What is this?" asked Issei in shock.

"We didn't believe we were showing you the correct amount of gratitude you deserved so Oliver came up with this idea, he even provided the outfits for everyone" explained Irina as she walked down the stairs.

"Dude, seriously?"

"You opened your home to us and for that we are grateful, don't take this as a sign of weakness however, see it as a brother helping another brother out" I say with a smile and we fist bump.

"Awesome, killer suit by the way, where'd you get it?" he asks curiously as I straighten the red tie and smooth the black jacket.

"It was my dad's… he gave it to me when I turned thirteen, when I officially became a teenager, I just made a few adjustments to it and it's good as new" I say with a nostalgic smile.

"Oh… I didn't mean to bring them up" said Issei as he bowed in apology.

"Don't worry about it, like a few other friends of mine…" I said glancing at Akeno and Koneko, "…I've accepted my life as is and plan to live it to the fullest"

"Well done Oliver, I might be a devil but I'm still very proud of how far you've come" stated Rias as she descended the stairs.

I smile to myself as Rias and Akeno squabble over the poor Issei, I know for a fact Akeno accepts his and Rias's relationship but that doesn't mean she wouldn't tease the living hell out of her best friend and her dork of a pawn.

"Hey Oliver, I was wondering if you and I could train quickly, there are a few things I wish to go over before out rating game" asked Xenovia politely.

"Sure thing"

 **Training Room**

"And you're dead" I say with a sigh, Rapidly finding the bare flesh of the knights throat for the eleventh time this night.

"Damn it… you're too fast with those holy swords of yours, Durandal is strong but it's too clunky and slow against swift opponents like yourself" stated Xenovia as she breathed heavily.

I look at her stance again, analyzing it for any prominent weaknesses.

"What type of bra do you wear?" I ask curiously.

"Huh?" stammers the girl, her face taking a deep red color.

"You're breasts are relatively large, I observed the fight between you and that fallen angel scum bag Kokabiel, you were wearing the same tight fitting outfit that Irina wears, however now you don't and they are putting off your center of gravity and slowing down your overall movement" I say with a finger tapping away at my chin.

"So what do you suggest?" asked Xenovia curiously.

"Prometheus, be a lamb will you?" I ask sweetly.

" **You're a dick…" sighed the god as I felt her working away.**

"You love me…" I say with a chuckle.

A few moments passed before a golden light burst from my eyes, it began to construct a golden bra made of pure light before us, after a few minutes it was done and I turned away to allow Xenovia some privacy.

"Wow, it's so comfortable" noted Xenovia as I spun around, she gave a few practice swings and I was pleased to see less swaying and bounce.

" **Pervert…"**

"Here, I think you'll use these way better than I ever will" I say as I unhook both Excalibur's and hand them to her.

"But they're yours" said Xenovia in shock, "I can't match your skill with either of them"

"I know, but I won't be participating in your rating game so just take them, I'll simply take them back once you're done, easy!" I say with a smile as I clip the sheaths around her waist, "Along with your bra, they should help you become faster and sneakier"

"Thank you Oliver, you are a kind fallen angel" noted Xenovia as she bowed to me.

"Think nothing of it, you're kind for an agent of heaven turned devil" I say with a laugh.

"True..." giggles the knight and I'm surprised to hear such a sound, it was quite pleasant.

"Now I'll be going, so get some rest, you'll need it" I say with a wink.

 **Later that Evening (Rooftop)**

Night time in Japan seemed far more sincere than in Italy, my home country was filled with crime, violence and corruption and I know for a fact that those things are present in Japan but it still felt more… real! I couldn't put any other word on it, I liked, no, I loved my current life as a fallen angel and despite the hardships that were undoubtedly going to come my way, I would face them head first.

" **God you're a sappy sack of shit chief" grumbled Prometheus.**

"And mood gone" I say with a sigh as I get to my feet and stretch my back.

" **Good old crow face is coming" noted Prometheus and I looked upwards.**

Sure enough the Governor General landed before me.

"Good evening sir, what brings you by?" I ask curiously.

He doesn't say anything for a moment, simply looks at me with sad eyes.

"Diodora is on the move, he's planning something and we predict it will take place at the next rating game" explained the fallen angel seriously.

"Oh… so what's the plan?" I ask in surprise, I knew he would try to make a move against the Gremory Peerage but not in a rating game viewed by devils around the world.

"We're going to send in the ORC to a location of our choice, Odin will be standing by, if he acts then we'll step in and if not then we'll just watch from the side lines like good friends. Everyone is on board with it, so are you with us?" asked Azazel with a smirk.

"A chance to kick ass…. Wait, Xenovia has both my Excalibur's, that could prove limiting in my combat capabilities" I say with a grumble, I won't ask for them back since that would make her suspicious but I hadn't practiced strengthening my light swords enough.

"Worry not you prodigy of mine! I managed to snag two other Excalibur fragments for you to use, however there's not going to be enough time to reforge them into new swords so you'll have to go as is, I made two new sheaths but they won't help that much" explained Azazel as he threw me two swords which I recognized instantly.

"Mimic and Nightmares… nice little combination I got here" I mutter to myself, I feel their power flow through me and use it to create a dozen duplicates, I also turn mimic into a katana since it felt wrong to use it in any other form.

"Just a sec kid" states Azazel as he got a call, he wanders around the rooftop before suddenly stopping and turning to look at me, he seems to be upset by something and grinds his teeth together before ending the call and walking over to me.

"Everything alright?" I ask curiously.

"Change of plan, you'll be staying here, we don't need you there" explained the man as he lied through his teeth.

"Umm… what? You just asked if I was with you and gave me two swords…"

"Well I made a mistake, I am ordering you to not interfere with the rating game or be part of a counter attack should the need arise" stated Azazel firmly.

"But sir…"

"Enough Oliver! That is an order, do you understand?!" yelled Azazel and I quickly nod my head.

"Yes sir… I understand but let the record show that I am not happy about this change of events" I say through gritted teeth.

I turn and walk off without another word but I catch his last words.

"Neither am I…"

" **We're going aren't we?" sighed Prometheus.**

"You can bet your ass…" I say with a growl as I take off.

 **The Following Day**

"Well good luck everyone!" I say with a smile as I watch the ORC leave for school, once they're out of the door I rush up to my room and bolt it shut behind me, I reach under my bed and grab the two holy swords before clipping them to my waist.

" **Are you sure? Azazel told you…"**

"Shut up! I don't give a shit about what he said, if there is a threat against my friends then I'm so gonna be there to protect them" I say with a glint in my eyes, I summon my sacred gear and begin drawing the outline for a portal on my wall, the location had been locked in the safest part of heavens vault system so I simply broke in and found out what it was.

" **You mean you walked in saying you wanted a book and then went and found out" giggled Prometheus.**

Damn this girl was annoying, especially for a god!

"Alright, how's that?" I ask curiously, I hear Prometheus hum for a moment, inspecting my work for any mistakes I might have made. This wasn't the same as using a magic circle, I had never actually been to this location so I needed to make a portal to take me, if I had been there then I could circle there.

" **Excellent work for a novice but get rid of the third symbol on the right, it'll take up power that you don't need to give up and make it more stable" explained Prometheus.**

I erase said symbol and take a step back.

"Go Master Creator" I whisper whilst letting my magic enter the symbols, they light up and the entire room begins to shake.

" **My bad, you missed another symbol, you'll want to jump through now or it will collapse and take half the house with it" laughed Prometheus.**

"What!" I scream in surprise but I take her at face value and dive head first through the shaking portal and into the unknown.

 **Unknown Location**

The first thing I notice is purple sky, it seems to be calling for me for some reason but I quickly push those thoughts out and focus on my immediate target, the infinite dragon god sitting before me and looking quite pleased to see me for some reason.

"Orphis? Why are you here?" I ask suspiciously, this could only mean that the Khaos Brigade are not too far behind.

"I knew you would come, the warning I sent Azazel didn't stop you in the slightest" she said with small smile.

"The alliance knows you're planning something so just give it up" I say with narrowed eyes.

"I don't doubt they do, I don't care if this little game doesn't work out, Vali's team are doing their job at the moment so I'm just a casual observer" explained the loli of a girl.

"I know Vali want's to defeat Great Red so that must mean you want him to defeat Great Red. However Great Red is in the dimensional gap, so that's where you're from then…" I say with sudden realization dawning on me.

"You're very sharp Fallen, there is always a space for you with me" stated Orphis casually.

"Why me? There are thousands of beings more powerful than I am, smarter and faster than I am, so why does the strongest one in existence care about a little old angel turned fallen angel with a less than normal sacred gear?" I say curiously.

Orphis takes her time, looks at me with incredible concentration so I simply stare back.

"Are you afraid of me?" she asks suddenly.

I am very much taken back by the question.

"Like scared of you? Not really, I mean you're small and quite cute and you're not too bad to talk to so I don't find myself sacred when I'm around you" I say honestly.

"I see, so because of the form I have taken, you do not find me scary?" asked Orphis curiously.

"Well yeah, you remind me of a small girl I use to look after back in Rome, my parents loved taking in boarders from other countries and one day this small little girl arrives at our doorsteps. Bright as a button, she could whip my ass in chess, it was pretty embarrassing, and then one day she stopped showing up, I didn't even get to say goodbye to her"

I wasn't lying, I can't remember her name but her big and curious eyes etched themselves into my mind for the rest of my life. She was always trying to learn new things and was always thinking, not a single moment of her day was wasted on meaningless things, she made sure to work, sleep and play, it was actually terrifying now that I think about it.

"I see… you're an odd one Fallen, you are so simple yet so complex at the same time" noted Orphis.

"I don't know if that was an insult or a compliment" I mutter to myself.

"I would like to talk with you more in the future, I may wish to obtain my silence in the dimensional gap but the beings of the Khaos Brigade are not very good sources of conversation" stated Orphis with a sigh.

"Are you scared of me Orphy?" I ask curiously.

"I am a dragon god older than time itself, born from the infinity of nothingness, I do not get 'scared'" she stated stiffly.

"Then why are your hands shaking?" I say simply, pointing to her small hands.

"I'm simply cold, that is all" she says quickly before sitting on her hands.

"So you don't get scared but you get cold? How interesting" I say whilst trying to suppress a laugh.

"I could wipe you out of existence with just a thought" growled Orphis.

"I know, but I don't care, if it be by the hands of Vali or by a loli dragon god. I'll accept my death whatever it may be but for now I got shit to do so I'll see you around" I say with a wink as I spread my wings.

"Wait…" she says suddenly as she jumps off her perch and walks over to me, she gestures for me to bend down so I kneel before her, I'm only mildly surprised as she plants a kiss on my forehead. I feel a flash of power rush through me as my skin glows dark purple before fading.

"You didn't put one of your creepy snakes in me did you?" I say with a shudder.

" **She unlocked a portion of your sacred gear you twat! Be grateful" explained Prometheus.**

"Oh… thanks I guess" I say with a hint of suspicion, "Why bother though?"

"Just a whim, nothing more than a whim, you're battle is far from over Oliver, I thought I'd give you a helping hand as they say, here, these should also help, I crafted them myself" stated Orphis as she held out two black gloves.

I slip them on and they glow for a moment before fading, I don't really know why they're for but I thank her regardless and take off… so long as they don't kill me!

"That was rather kind of you; it would have been at least a month before he reached that level by himself" noted Prometheus as she stood beside the loli.

"He has potential to rival you as a creator" noted Orphis with a small smile.

"He is one of the more eccentric hosts I've had the pleasure of being with, he's defiantly pure but there is an immense amount of sadness within in his heart, he puts on a strong façade but he's hurting and that in turn upsets me" said Prometheus with a sigh.

"You haven't told him yet… have you? About you and him" Orphis stated it as a question but it was more along the lines of simply stating a fact.

"I haven't, I can't either, it's not my place to tell. I assume that's why you told Azazel to prevent him from coming"

"Indeed, I believe Vali might try and use it to gain the upper hand if he turns up today" explained Orphis.

"Damn… oh well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it" sighed Prometheus as her hand began to dissolve.

"Go to him, he seems happy knowing you're there" stated Orphis as she gestured in his direction.

"Very well, don't be getting all emotional and attached to him now, he's only an angel" giggled Prometheus as her distance limit reached its max and she was drawn back into her host.

"Don't worry… I already have"

 **A/N: Oh Orphis, you scared bruh?**

 **Short A/N this week since I've got nothing really to say!**

 **Review, follow and fav and as always:**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye!**


	6. The Fire

**Hey guys, girls and everything in between!  
**

 **Sorry this took so long, life and stuff sucks so much...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Six**

"Alright boys! I have come from another dimension to rain down joy and sparkles upon you and your masters! Celsius Cross Trigger!"

The entire landscape was suddenly coated in a thick layer of ice, dozens of Old Satan Faction devils were turned into instant popsicles before the might of the cute, pink and completely terrifying devil king: Serafall Leviathan.

"False King!" roared a devil as he lunged at her exposed back from behind with his halberd.

"Go master creator, Blaze Meteor Dragon Tanin!"

The devil was promptly blown away in a shower of golden flames.

"Oliver? I thought Azazel said you weren't supposed to be here" noted Serafall as I landed beside her, my dragon creation tearing through devils like they were paper.

"Yeah, well things change" I say with a wave of my hand, "I see you've got things handled here then, I'll see you around"

"Wait… thanks for the save back there, I appreciate it" said the girl as she simultaneously blushed and committed multiple murder with a flick of her wrist.

" **Devils like her scare the shit out of me you know" muttered the voice in my head which I promptly ignore.**

"No problem, just watch yourself" I say nervously, she waves goodbye and I don't look back as I hear blood curdling screams and cries for mercy.

Now that I'm here, I don't really know what I'm supposed to do, I simply stand atop my Tanin construction whilst a construct of Dulio picks off any stray groups of devils that are stupid enough to cross our path, each time a spell touches them it only makes my constructs stronger, combined with whatever Orphis did to me and I feel like I could take on Sirzech's himself!

"Fallen Angel scum!"

I roll my eyes and step to the side, bringing mimic in katana form around for a quick decapitation, I had hoped that these devils would put up more of a fight but then again I would probably be in a lot more trouble if they did.

I might have a sacred gear but I was still more suited for a one on one confrontation, hence why I served as a monster hunter and exorcist under the command of Michael. In this case however, it was easy just to use my constructs AOE spells and take out large blocks of troops at a time.

"Hey Sairaorg" I say casually as I land beside the young devil.

"Oh… Oliver, look, about the conference…"

"Don't bother, you have your reasons for hating us and I respect that, just watch your stance and try and suppress your magic, I could almost taste you coming" I say with a laugh as I pat him on the shoulder and leave him to pummel six devils at once, that kid sure is strong!

I switch Dulio out for Sirzech's and Ajuka, the two constructs are harder to keep up but its good training; they simply vaporize the devils before them. The skill they utilize is horrendous and I can see why they were made Satan's, it would be foolish for them to be anything less.

Eventually the strain becomes too much, even with both of them absorbing magic from their enemies, and so I let them fade. I become aware of a figure flying beside me and look over to see the real Tanin with fifty or so devils on his back; they might as well be flies against the dragon's scales.

"Head's up!" I yell as my Tanin blows them away with a wave of golden flames.

"Thanks for that, they were getting slightly annoying" laughed Tanin as we both land.

"No trouble! How's the situation look?" I ask curiously as I construct as bow and begin picking off devils that stray to close.

"Excellent, Azazel's plan has gone perfectly, we haven't lost a single man thus far, save for Miss. Argento that is" muttered Tanin as he swiped a handful of devils out of the sky without a thought.

"What! Asia was killed!" I say in shock.

"No! That bastard kid devil took her and the Gremory's are after him" explained Tanin, I breathe a sigh of relief, if the ORC were on it then there was no need to worry.

"That's good, I'll see you around"

I take off again but can't push back the feeling that something is wrong, it's like my body is trying to warn me of something.

" **If you care to know, Miss. Argento's life signs have just vanished" stated Prometheus casually.**

I stop flying and take a moment to fully comprehend what she just said, Asia was dead? The sweet little nun that wouldn't harm a fly?

" **No you idiot, she's just been moved, it took me a second but she was moved to the dimensional gap" explained Prometheus.**

"That's not any better!" I yell before a nearby temple shakes and explodes outwards, shards of marble fly towards me but I hastily cast a magic circle to block them.

Once the dust clears I see what looks like a massive red dragon, is that… Issei?

" **The Juggernaut Drive? That's not supposed to happen yet" mumbled Prometheus.**

"Explanation, now!" I say through gritted teeth, by the looks of things, Issei was attacking someone and that someone was getting their ass handed to them on a silver platter.

" **Issei has activated a forbidden technique which has effectively given him the strength of Ddraig, however it will consume his life force unless he changes back" explained Prometheus.**

"Alright, how do we change him back then?" I ask simply.

" **If it were that simple then the world would have been conquered a long time ago" sighed Prometheus.**

I go to argue with him but a familiar pulse of magic stops me, I turn to see a rip open and Vali walks through followed by Biko and Arthur.

"Easy there Oliver, I felt a change in Issei's power, I wanted to see what it was" explained Vali as I went to draw my swords, despite my best wishes I would have to put my personal matters aside to help my friend, I signal to the other members of the ORC as they fly away from the battle zone.

It seems that they came across Asia whilst moving through the dimensional gap, I sigh with relief however the next problem presents itself in the form of a rage filled dragon.

"Even if you try to get close, his aura would fry you before you had the chance" explained Vali, I punch the ground in frustration, there must be something I can do.

" **I was trying not to bring it up but…"**

I listen to what she has to say and nod slowly; I turn to Xenovia before breathing deeply.

"I'm going to go and deal with him, I need Rapidly back however" I say, she nods and hands me back the holy sword; I replace mimic and sheath it next to nightmares.

"Simply approaching him will kill you, I won't stop you though" stated Vali and I throw him a look of annoyance.

"I'm going to go and reason with him, if I do that then he'll probably turn back to normal" I say with narrow eyes.

"Well then we will come with you and…"

I cut them off with a single hand.

"No, it will be too dangerous, I plan to use some less than normal tactics against him so I can't risk it" I say softly, my wings burst forth and I take off, using the power of my holy sword's to make dozens of copies of myself.

" **Keep moving, I'll only be able to protect you from his aura for a few minutes so you'll have to do it quickly" explained Prometheus, even from his current distance, the power he was emitting was almost overwhelming.**

"Alright Issei, you're basically like a brother to me so I'll ask for your forgiveness later" I mutter as my sacred gear finds my hand.

" **If you do this…"**

"Don't worry… I know"

" **I'll back your move Oliver"**

"I was really hoping to use this against Vali but…GO MASTER CREATOR: DDRAIG, ALBION! BALANCE BREAK!"

" **Scribes Master Creator: Balance Breaker!"**

The two heavenly dragons appear by my side both of them blocking the incoming projectile, they are both at the height of their power since I've seen them within my mind and Orphis unlocked my balance breaker.

" **Ten seconds Oliver, even with the gloves stabilizing your magical energy that's not long so be fast!" yells Prometheus.**

"Got it!"

Issei races towards us at full speed.

10

I let my Ddraig take the brunt whilst Albion attacks from the side.

9

The combined force of the two dragons send's Issei through the floor of the temple and out the bottom side.

8

"Gotta hurry!"

7

I feel the power begin to waver and Issei manages to throw Ddraig off of him.

6

"Damn it!"

5

He crushes his dragon back through and pins it down.

4

"Now Albion!"

3

Albion pulls back and spreads his wings

2

He's not going to make it!

1

" **DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE!"**

0

Issei falls as his power is drained from him faster than he can boost it back up.

I feel completely exhausted but at least he's not a walking bunch of lethal magic now, he stares at me, his armor heavier than what his muscles can currently move; I crawl my way over to him before laying a hand on his armored claw.

"It's alright dude, I know you're sad but Asia is fine, the fight is over, you won. We need you to come back to us now, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Gasper, Kiba, Xenovia, Irina and Azazel are all waiting for you, I now it hurts now but you'll be fine, I just need you to come back to us… please" I send the last verges of my magic out my hand.

A ripple of golden magic courses through the armor before a large crack appears down its chest, I sigh in relief as it splits and falls apart around him. Issei is simply left lying there, snoring away softly, as if sleeping.

"Oliver! Issei!"

I hear the ORC land behind me and run up to us, I simply chuckle to myself despite feeling like I was just run over by a bus and then crushed by Tanin's fist.

"He's fine, just a bit shook up" I say with a yawn as I find my feet, I catch a small flask and notice that Azazel was the one who threw it.

"I should have known you would show up, good thing you did as well" sighed the Governor General as he looks at Issei sadly.

I simply shrug and let the healing effect of the tears rejuvenate me, I click my neck as Issei finally gains consciousness, Asia does as well and Xenovia is more than happy to see her.

"Issei Hyoudou, Oliver Costa-Takahashi, look" says Vali gesturing to a large rip in the sky, moments later Great Red soars through, I'm overwhelmed with shock as I see the mightiest dragon before me, yet not at the same time. He is still present in the dimensional gap yet there must be a thin layer dividing the dimensions between us and him.

"Someday soon, I will obtain my silence"

I chuckle at the ORC's reactions to Orphis; then again, seeing the dragon god for the first time is a little unnerving.

"Oliver, I would like a moment of your time" said Vali softly, I simply nod and walk away with him.

"If you're trying to kill me, think again" I say viciously.

"Nothing of the sort, I am itching for our next battle but I felt you should know something before moving on…" stated Vali in a tone I couldn't recognize.

"Make it quick then…" I say with a sigh, "I'm only listening because you saved Asia"

"Very well, it's about your parents… they were not the people they claimed to be, why do you think we turned you into a fallen angel? Why not just kill you? I'll let you figure the rest out, I look forward to our next meeting" laughed Vali as he walked away.

That made next to no sense, my parents? Not who they say they are?

I notice that Rossweisse and Irina have returned so I make my own way off, I send a note to Azazel telling him I'm taking a few days to myself since pulling off a balance breaker took a lot out of me. I vanish through a magic circle, thus beginning my investigation.

 **Rome**

Standing in my old house feels like a punch to the guts, nothing has changed save for all our items having been put into storage by the church. I simply wander for a while, smiling at the small marks let on the frame of our kitchen door, indicating my growth across the years.

The bathroom still smells of my father's cheap chocolate flavor deodorant that he would never change despite what my mother would say. My room is still the plain, boring and dull grayish white that it had always been, I always wanted a brighter color but my parents were firm about the current color.

" **I know little of true human living but this place seems like a true home" noted Prometheus as she materialized herself next to me, her golden frame illuminating each room we passed into.**

"Yes, it was my parent's first house they bought together. They raised and cared for me right here, it hurts knowing that they're gone" I say with a sigh as I walk towards their room.

I push their bedroom door open, expecting to see yet another empty room. Yet the sigh I am greeted with is one of chaos and carnage, the room has been totally ripped apart, the wallpaper has deep scratches in it and the carpet is completely ripped up in some places.

" **Someone was in here, they were looking for something" stated Prometheus as we both surveyed the damage.**

I scan the room quickly and pick up faint sources of magic; however it has decayed to the point where it is next to unrecognizable. All I know is that something magical was here and they were looking for something of some form of importance, yet my parents had nothing valuable or mystical of any sort, they would have told me…

"… _they were not the people they claimed to be…"_

Despite my best wishes, Vali's words echoed through my skull, I didn't want to believe him but if what he said was real then were my parents really the kind people I knew?

" **He might be playing you" suggested Prometheus.**

"Maybe, but this is not his magic, it's not even close to Biko's, Kuroka's, Arthurs or Le Fay's and we could easily sense if it was Orphis's" I say with a groan as I lean against a nearby wall.

The last memories of my parents were wishing them farewell before they hopped on their plane to Paris. They had insisted they take the train but I had stood firm and all but dragged them to their flight, they had given me everything across the years and this was my gift in return, two weeks' vacation in the city of love: the perfect place for their wedding anniversary.

" **I know that they mean a lot to you, even from behind your mental barriers, I could feel the love and affection" stated Prometheus, her words bringing a warming sensation to my chest.**

I go to respond before a knock on the door grabs our attention, I draw Rapidly, in such a confined space; it would be far more of a hindrance to wield both holy swords. I approach slowly, my footsteps completely masked by the magic circles appearing beneath them. I can see two figures through the yellow stained glass; they seem to be rather tall so they must be adults.

"Who's there?" I say with enough volume for them to hear.

They seem startled.

"Oliver, it is Michael, Gabriel, Uriel and Raphael"

I'm shocked that all four great seraphs are at the door of my house, it is unheard of for the four to be out of heaven at one time, especially all together like this, something must be very wrong then. I open the door slightly and am surprised to see the four great seraphs dressed in ordinary human clothing, jeans and plan t-shirts being the overall dress code save for Gabriel who had a simple white dress and her hair done up in a bun.

It was very strange seeing almost god like beings wear regular clothes, sure Azazel did but he was an exception to everything that gods stood to be. I lead the four leaders of heaven into what was previously our lounge before creating five chairs and taking a seat.

"What brings you here my lords and lady?" I ask immediately.

Now that they were inside, they changed back into their regular attire, it may look more grand and royal but it was far more comfortable to be around them like this rather than have them try and fail to pull off human clothes… Azazel would get a kick out of the pics I had secretly taken!

"Well, the thing is Oliver…" Uriel began to speak but found himself at a loss for words; it was quite shocking to see him acting this way.

I turn to face both of the seraph siblings, the two of them have both sad and happy expressions on their faces, they want to tell me something yet it is hurting them beyond belief.

"Lord Michael, Lady Gabriel, please, tell me, what is troubling you?" I beg softly.

Tears well up in the eyes of the female seraph and she hugs me close, I simply let her cry into my shoulder.

"Oliver my boy, what I am about to tell you will be very hard for you comprehend, you must not ask questions or speak until I have finished, is that understood?" asked Michael seriously.

"Perfectly" I say simply.

"Just under twenty years ago Gabriel and I were tasked with executing two humans who had caused more pain and suffering to our holy capital than any other. They were the heads of the Italian and Japanese Mafia, we found them in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the city, three other men had come to watch over them" explained Michael softly, my full attention was focused upon his words.

"We rendered the three men unconscious before entering, the women it seemed, was pregnant. The male attempted to fight against us but we restrained him, we were going to execute them both before we felt a wave of power rush over us. The baby seemed to be emitting a rather odd aura, unlike that of any human we had ever felt before" stated Gabriel sadly as she recalled the events.

"It was at that moment that we felt it, a power so familiar yet so unique. It was surreal at the time…" whispered Michael, he looked at the other three seraphs, they simply nodded, "It was Jesus Oliver, it was the third coming of Christ himself"

My world seemed to stop as I took in his words, he said Jesus… as in Jesus Christ! The son of God supposed to have been responsible for taking in the sins of the mortals and being reborn. I couldn't believe it, how could I not have been told that Christ himself had returned, I was always skeptical of the rumors behind his rebirth.

"No way…" I say despite being told not to speak, I couldn't help it, yet none of them minded, "Well where is he?"

Michael seems to grimace at my question.

"He is right here" he says simply.

My head darts to look at the other two seraphs, if I had to guess…

"Uriel? You're Jesus?" I ask in surprise.

The four seraphs also don a look of surprise at my words before chuckling lightly amongst themselves.

"No my boy…" laughs the seraph softly.

"It's you Oliver… you are the third coming of Jesus Christ, the son of God and our brother" stated Michael simply.

I look at him for a moment, waiting for the obvious 'joking' line to come; but it never does. My mind races at a million miles per hour, I piece it together in a matter of moments. My parents were the two humans, the two leaders of the Mafia! That's what all the late night meetings and secret weapon compartments meant, why they forced me to take self defence classes and taught me how to shoot a gun.

"Prometheus, how is this possible? I have a sacred gear…" I say internally to the god.

" **Jesus was a human so he fits well within the criteria for sacred gear placement, I was tasked with being bound to every version of Christ under orders from your father, I mean God. How do you think he did all the miracles like walk on water and turn water into wine?" asked Prometheus as if it were the simplest thing in the world.**

"So you knew this whole time?" I say half in anger and half in surprise.

" **I did, I'm sorry for not telling you but it was not my place" stated the god honestly.**

I sigh deeply and get to my feet, the four seraphs also get to their feet, I walk over to the two angel siblings and stand before them, my height allows me to look them both in the eyes. I lunge forward, the two of them go stiff as I wrap my arms around both of them, pulling them close to my body and felling their warmth.

"When my parents died I thought I was alone in the world, now that I know I have not one but two siblings, I am happy" I say softly, they hear my words and hug back.

I break the embrace and wipe the small tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

"Orphis knew who you were, had she killed you, you would have come back as a seraph, even more powerful than you are now. Turning you into a fallen angel, she knew you wouldn't be able to be revived as a seraph once you died" explained Raphael quickly.

I nod slowly; it made sense, a being as pure as Christ would have undoubtedly been reborn as a pure angel of god level divine strength.

"Well then, now that that is all cleared up. What else is new?" I ask with a smile.

The four seraphs look at me in surprise.

"What do you mean?" asked Uriel.

"Well it's cool knowing that I'm Jesus and all, but in all honesty, he was just one human who died and came back for us. It's not like I can do anything with this power, save for get a bit stronger" I say with a shrug.

" **Only you would be this chill, given the powers of Jesus himself and still an idiot!" groans Prometheus internally.**

"I guess you're right, but…" Michael trailed off; he was really not expecting this kind of response.

"If the angels ever need help, I will always be there, count on it… but right now I have a class full of eager young minds that need me and my knowledge. Good day my fellow angels" I say with a bow before allowing myself to vanish on a magic circle.

 **Paris**

Of course I don't go directly back home, I have a few days off due to some neat work by Azazel, he was only mildly surprised by my whole Christ reveal. Told me to take a few since Issei was still recovering from the whole Juggernaut incident, his arm had apparently began to act up.

So there I sat, atop the Eiffel tower, eating a crepe along with Orphis. The infinite dragon god having just turned up out of the blue, she arrived, noticed what I was eating, vanished for a few moments before returning with her own strawberry and cream crepe.

We simply sat in silence, enjoying the setting sun and the landscape before us. I offered to shout her some coffee but she refused, I simply shrugged and bought some from a nearby café, it was strong and small, just the way I liked it!

"I assume the seraphs have told you then" she said after almost three hours of silence.

"They sure did, I'm not too bothered by it, it's really just a title" I say with a shrug.

She turns to face me, a rather odd expression crossing her face.

"You are the son of god, you have power that may surpass even his one day" stated Orphis in surprise.

"Meh… that doesn't matter to me, I have one goal in this life, destroying Vali Lucifer. Once I do that, I will focus on something as meaningless as god like powers" I say with shrug as I lay back and observe the stars before me.

"You're an odd being Oliver and I have met some rather odd beings" stated the loli simply.

"I'll take that as a compliment, not many people get the opportunity to befriend the infinite dragon god and get called odd by her" I say with a laugh.

"F… friend?" she says hesitantly.

"We had crepes in Paris at the Eiffel tower, in some cases that would make us boyfriend and girlfriend. I'm more comfortable with just being friends for now however" I say whilst holding out my hand.

"I… I guess so, very well then Oliver Costa-Takahashi. I accept your proposal of friendship" said the small dragon as she shook back, her flesh was cold to the touch but mine seemed to warm her.

I smile brightly before wishing her a goodnight, thanking her for the gloves and flying off, letting my thoughts drift as I did so.

 **Orphis**

"Careful Orphis, if you get any redder, you might be seen from space" laughed Prometheus heartily.

Said dragon simply growled and swiped her hand through the golden light copy, dispersing it upon the wind. She watched with an unfamiliar feeling in her chest, a feeling which she had never felt before, a feeling that made her feel safe and warm despite the cold bite of the Parisian night air.

Looking at her hand, she could still feel the phantom warmth given to her by the fallen angel son of god.

"We will be seeing each other again Olly, I can promise you that"

 **Three Days Later**

"So you're Jesus!?" yelled Issei in surprise at the sudden revelation.

"Yup, son of god, brother of Michael and Gabriel" I say with a smile as I sip a cup of tea, letting the soothing taste of both lime and lavender wash away any stress I might have been feeling.

"What does this mean then?" asked Rias curiously.

I set down my cup and stare at everyone gathers; the ORC, four devil kings and Odin are all present alongside Azazel and Michael who were there to verify my claims, it was my idea to tell them and it seemed far easier than either of us expected.

"Honestly, not a lot really. I have a bunch more potential for magic but other than that, I'm still little old me, just a fallen angel with a sacred gear and two Excalibur's" I say simply.

"Well thank you for informing us of this development" stated Sirzech's with a bow, I bowed back as he and the other three devil kings departed. I bid farewell to Odin also as Baraqiel escorted him out of the Hyoudou residence.

Eventually it was just the ORC, Azazel and I left, Michael having bid me farewell and returned to heaven.

"So you're a god then" noted Issei.

"Nope, just a fallen angel with an impressive title" I say with a laugh, before cutting off and glaring at each and every one of them.

"You alright?"

"Don't think I forgot kiddos, I am your teacher and I assigned you homework remember! I expect to see it by tomorrow!" I say with a maniacal laugh as they all race to their rooms, desperate to finish the near impossible questions and equations I set for them.

Devils may be the evilest of the biblical factions, but fallen angels were the most cunning.

" **And the stupidest it seems"**

"You're just jelly that I'm important"

" **I am literally a god"**

"Jelly Prometheus?"

" **I hate you"**

"Love you too…"

 **A/N: The plot thickens!**

 **This weeks love poll shipping results are as follows:**

 **1- Kuroka/Akeno (The raven haired duo are still tied! Break the stalemate people!)**

 **2- Prometheus (Something about her being inside of him)**

 **3- Orphis (For whatever reason)**

 **4- Irina (Angel on fallen angel)**

 **5- Serafall (Still want her huh...)**

 **6- Ajuka (He just won't quit!)**

 **So the results for now are roughly the same as last time with the new introduction of the god of creation, you guys seemed to find her funny and a character that worked well with Oliver's seriousness.**

 **Keep the votes coming in via PM or Reviews, either is good!**

 **It'll be a while before the next chapter, I'm kinda working on another fic involving a Youkai Bishop but that's a secret!**

 **This chapter was shorter than most but packed to the brim with juicy details! Oliver's balance breaker functions in a similar way that Issei's did in Season one, it lasts for ten seconds yet he can summon anything at full power for said time. A huge advantage in combat, I don't think that making him the third coming of christ is that bad, he's not anymore powerful per say, he just knows of his potential to be powerful, which you could probably have seen just by reading!**

 **Make sure you fav and follow, it's nice to know people enjoy this as well...**

 **Also in response to a review I got:**

 **Listen to whatever music you like, I'll probably write down a song from now on that I wrote the chapter too!**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye!**

 _Song: Lean On  
_

 _Artist: Campsite Dream_

 _Recommendation: Moderate_

 _Song Type: Slow and Soothing_


	7. The Proposal

**You're welcome!  
**

 **Explanation in the A/N**

 **Otherwise:**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Seven**

A gentle stream of light fell upon the flowing river, a figure stood beside said river, breathing deeply as he did, placing one foot forward; it came into contact with the flow of water. Putting his entire weight upon his foot, he stepped forward again, the water supporting his weight and allowing him safe passage across the river.

" **Well then, you can walk on water, congratulations" yawned Prometheus.**

I had been training my 'Jesus' powers since the big reveal with Michael but had found that all I could really do was walk on water, my magic was still just average by my standards and I hadn't had any God like moments of realization.

"In all honesty, I shouldn't be surprised, Jesus was just a dude who had a famous dad" I say with a sad sigh as I scoop a handful of water and concentrate briefly, no wine sadly.

" **Seriously, the one thing that would make you slightly cooler and you can't pull it off" groaned the ever so sarcastic god within me.**

"I'm not a damn alcoholic woman!" I growl before tossing the water back into the river.

I let my wings burst forth before taking off; I had come to a hidden river that ran just outside the town. It was peaceful, quiet and tranquil, the perfect place to think and meditate on life and just things in general. I land in front of a local sweet shop, I've taken a liking to the local treats and buy a sizeable bag before once again taking flight; I land just ahead of the ORC as they exit the house.

"Morning Oliver"

"Morning everyone, sweet?" I ask whilst holding out the bag, they each take a candy and thank me in the process.

We make our way quickly to school, chatting about homework, future trips and various other bits and pieces.

"So I heard you managed to kick my ass with your balance breaker" laughed Issei sheepishly.

"Sure did, Ddraig and Albion at the height of their power took you on in Juggernaut form, it was pretty sweet" I say with a laugh as I pat him on the shoulder.

"That's badass! So you can make anything at full strength for your balance breaker?" asked Issei curiously.

"Yup, I can only hold it for about ten seconds at the moment" I say with a sigh.

"Ten seconds of two heavenly dragons is enough to obliterate an entire continent" noted Rias seriously.

"It sure is, now that I've got a handle on it, I could probably take on the three great power leaders… joking!" I yell as Irina and Rias glare at me with killer intent.

A magic circle suddenly appears before me, I leap to the front, pushing the ORC back and getting into a low defensive stance. Kiba and Xenovia have their swords on standby whilst Akeno cloaks us from any human eyes.

A figure emerged from the circle, my jaw drops as I recognize said person. I had met this person before, before I had been turned into an angel, before I had discovered the world of magic and manifested my sacred gear.

I had met this creature at a dinner party.

"Oliver Costa-Takahashi, it's certainly been quite some time"

"Yasaka… you're a Youkai?" I ask with uncertainty, her blonde hair and matching eyes are exactly the same as I remember, in fact, save for the ears and nine flowing tails, she looks exactly the same as I remember her, even down to the shrine maiden outfit she is wearing.

"Correct, I lead the Youkai, we operate out of Kyoto" explained the voluptuous women before us, Issei was practically drooling but a swift jab from Koneko shut him down before he offended anyone.

"I see, so what brings you here?" I ask suspiciously.

"My masters would like to meet with you, they have something important to discuss with you" explained the nine-tailed fox simply.

"Amaterasu and Susanoo I assume, the goddess of the sun and god of the summer storm"

Despite having no connection with the eastern mythologies, I still had an incredible interest in the various factions and stories from around the world. The Shinto faction was particularly interesting for its take on creation and deities.

"Tsukuyomi as well, the Shinto trinity would like to see you" explained Yasaka softly.

"The god of the moon? I guess that makes sense, I thought he and Amaterasu hated one another" I ask in confusion, Tsukuyomi had apparently killed the god of food for presenting a plate incorrectly and therefore Amaterasu never faced him again, hence the sun and the moon being in different positions in the sky… or so the story goes.

"They are Gods, not children, they have settled their differences and moved on" explained the Youkai.

"Doubtful but I must refuse, I respect your faction and their leaders but I take my orders from Governor General Azazel and Archangel Michael only, file your request with them if you truly wish to meet with me" I say firmly.

She seems stunned by my tone but smiles regardless.

"I didn't want to do this but… Jing Wei" she snaps her fingers and I draw Rapidly from its sheath blocking three incoming projectiles as I do so.

My eyes scan the sky and I locate a female with large white wings holding a large golden crossbow, she is Jing Wei, the oath keeper who was reborn after having drowned in the sea. She made an oath that she would fill the sea with rocks, sticks and anything she could get her hands on, so that no one may ever suffer the same fate she did.

"What are you doing Yasaka!?" I yell as the ORC draw their weapons and activate their powers.

"Come with me and I shall leave your friends unharmed" she says softly.

"Dragon Shot!"

I'm aware of Jing Wei engaging the ORC, I know of the power within the Oath Keeper, they are going to get hurt; I cannot allow that!

"Fine! Stop this, I'll go with you" I say suddenly.

Yasaka smiles and Jing Wei disengages her targets, landing gently beside the Youkai leader.

"Oliver! You can't do this!" yells Irina desperately.

"Tell Michael, Azazel and your brother" I say to Rias, ignoring Irina, the devil king nods and I turn to face the two Shinto members.

I walk towards them and Yasaka places a hand on my shoulder, I find myself being transported and my vision fills with white as I am momentarily blinded. I landed heavily on the ground before quickly scanning the area before me, I am in the courtyard of some form of temple; six figures stand before.

Yasaka and a small girl that looks similar to her, a daughter perhaps; Xing Wei and three others who I assume are the Shinto Trinity from the way they are dressed and the way they stand.

The female is the most breath taking, a pure white head of hair with the most stunning golden eyes I had ever seen. She was dress in a simply white shrine maiden outfit with a blood red ribbon around her waist that really showed off her bust.

The figure to her left was a gruff looking man with deep black hair, he wore a standard Chinese hat and a blue robe that exposed the right side of his chest, he had two gauntlets that stopped at his wrist and a rather large katana at his right side: I assumed it was his legendary holy sword Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi.

The final figure to her right was a male with soft blue hair, he had a gentle, almost sleepy kind of expression on his face and I felt at ease despite the severity of the situation. He was wearing a simple kimono that went down to his feet, much like the other male, there was a sword at his side and just by looking into his deep blue eyes, I could tell that he knew how to wield it.

"Shinto faction, as a fallen angel under the service of Governor General Azazel, let the record show that I am very displeased with the current circumstances behind my being here. I request that you file any future requests through the proper channels" I say simply, "I reserve my right as a member of the fallen angels to leave at any time I see fit under the global peace agreement"

The global peace agreement was a document drafted that allowed any faction members the right to leave any factions area and return to their own if they felt it necessary to do so. It wasn't so much as peace treaty; more like insurance should anything go wrong with meetings.

If I were to die here, then the Biblical factions, Norse, Greek and Egyptian would punish them with unbelievable severity.

"The Shinto Faction acknowledges the claims put forth by you, member of the fallen angels and respects your wish to leave at any moment" stated Yasaka, "However, since you are here, please listen to what we have to say"

I grind my teeth together and take a deep breath, no point in getting up and arms over a small thing like this, I had to buy some time before any of the three great power leaders were able to get here so I might as well humor them for the moment.

" **Careful chief, somethings wrong here" noted Prometheus.**

"Very well, what does the Shinto faction want with a lowly fallen angel such as myself?" I direct the question at the three gods.

"Allow me first to give some brief introductions" stated the female, "I am Amaterasu, goddess of the sun"

"I am Susanoo, god of storms" stated the gruff looking male to her left.

"And I am Tsukuyomi, god of the moon" stated the final man with a slight bow.

"I am Oliver Costa-Takahashi, ex-joker to Archangel Michael and fallen angel to Governor General Azazel, current wielder of two Excalibur's and the Scribes Master Creator sacred gear" I say with a bow of my own.

"Pleasure to meet you Oliver, Yasaka has told us many things about you and your mother" stated Amaterasu softly.

"My mother?" I ask in surprise, I had made the connection when I saw Yasaka but it was still surprising to hear directly from the mouth of a god.

"Yes, the Japanese Mafia did not gain its power through standard methods, your mother was a high ranking member of the Shinto Faction, there is a reason why the existence of magic has never been revealed to the general public. Gods and such ally themselves with trust worthy humans to keep other, less trusting humans away and in return get given wealth and power" explained Susanoo briefly.

"I see, and what does this have to do with me?" I ask curiously.

Amaterasu snapped her fingers and a projection of my mother appeared before me, I felt tears well in my eyes at the sight of her, she looked far younger, about the age she was when I was ten or so. She was dressed in a ceremonial robe and her hair was done up rather formally, considering she was a bit of a klutz at home, it was unnerving seeing her like this, almost like she was getting married.

"Umm… I just speak to it?"

I smile inwardly as the projection looks off to the side, my mother was never good with anything technology related and it also seemed to spread to her use of magical recording as well.

"Well then, Oliver, if you're seeing this then it means Yasaka has found you and bought you to Kyoto, you might be confused as to what is happening but allow me to explain everything. Your father and I are both heads of the Italian and Japanese Mafia respectively, it was how we met honestly, but I digress; I made vow to the Shinto trinity, you are to marry either Amaterasu or Yasaka by your eighteenth birthday. I am sorry for forcing this upon you but know that I will always love you…"

And with that, the recording cut out and I almost chocked in surprise. I turn to face the two women in question.

"This is some sort of joke right?" I ask with a nervous chuckle.

"Do we look like the types who would 'joke'?" asked Susanoo seriously.

"No, not really, but you can't be serious! I can't marry you, one of you is a god and the other is basically a god, I'm just a dirty angel who fell with an above average sacred gear" I say desperately.

"Don't lie to us Oliver, we are aware of the power you have" stated Yasaka seriously.

I swallow nervously, I wasn't surprised, if my parents knew about my heritage then they obviously would have let it slip to such powerful gods.

"Are you going to be my new daddy?" asked the young Youkai as she walked up to me, her wide eyes full of hope.

I clamp my hands over her ears and cast a spell of silence over her.

"This is your daughter! Which means you must have had a lover in the past; I can't marry you if there is another man in your life!" I hiss at Yasaka.

"He is gone now but that is fine, you will marry Amaterasu then" she says as if it were the most simple thing in the world.

"That is not any better!" I yell in annoyance.

"Is my sister not worthy enough for you then?" growled Susanoo with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't even like your sister so I'm surprised you care, but that's not the problem, I'm not worthy enough for her. She is a god, I am a human turned angel turned fallen angel! I would die in the blink of an eye for you" I exclaim, trying to find a loop hole out of this.

"Do not fear Oliver, once we mate our souls will be bound and you will become immortal alongside me" stated the goddess of the sun with a nervous smile.

I fall to my knees and promptly smash my head into the ground, a large crater is left once the dust clears. The gods and deities before me look incredibly concerned but don't say a word.

"Listen, I'm honored that you have taken such an interest in me, even if it was only through my mother, but I do not wish to get married yet, I want to live my life first" I say calmly, "So if you don't mind, I will be taking my leave"

"I don't think so" says Susanoo seriously as he snaps his fingers.

My chest feels like it's going to explode as I fall to the ground, something burning deep inside of me, threatening to burn me from the inside out. I scream silently, aware of Prometheus yelling at me but unable to distinguish any of her words.

I feel something growing from my head and tailbone before the pain suddenly subsides and I breathe a sigh of relief. Finding my feet I look at the Shinto members in rage.

"What the hell did you…" my words are cut off as I see something swish beside me, turning me head slightly, I see nine deep black tails swaying gently in the breeze. I bring my hands up to my head and feel the odd sensation of two fluffy ears atop my head, "You turned me into a Youkai!"

" **Calm down Oliver, it's a binding spell placed on you a few years after your birth" explained Prometheus.**

"What does that mean exactly?" I ask them seriously, my tails annoying the shit out of me and my ears taking in far more noise than humanly possible.

"It means, you don't have a choice, on your eighteenth birthday, you will arrive here and be married to Amaterasu unless you pick Yasaka instead" explained Tsukuyomi softly.

I scowl internally before suddenly unleashing the strongest burst of pure light I can, it stuns the gods for a few precious moments and allows me to take flight, my fallen angel wings still active despite the sudden growth of nine tails and two extra ears.

Yet when I reach the limit of the temple, I suddenly hit an invisible barrier and get reflected back into the ground.

"Good try kid, unfortunately for you, unless we give express permission, you cannot leave this temple" explained Susanoo smugly.

"And if I kill you?" I ask as I spin to my feet, Rapidly and Transparency in my hands. I swing it at the storm god's throat but it is deflected by Tsukuyomi's blade and I am forced back as they both launch a deadly counter attack against me.

Without my Shinigami Quick Draw and the added speed of Rapidly, I would be dead already. Even then, the two male gods weren't using any of their divine power, simply the centuries of experience they had gathered through sword fighting.

I am proud to say that I was faring not as badly as I had hoped, I certainly wasn't dying or getting injured so that must have counted for something.

"Impressive boy, you're style of sword fighting is very unique" stated Susanoo with an honest nod, his blade nothing more than a blur of blue lightning to human eyes.

I don't reply, I don't have the luxury of talking, I'm surprised I lasted this long. They both bring their swords down from above their heads and I use the second before they strike to ram my fists into their guts, winding them and forcing them back a few feet.

"Very impressive Oliver, I can see why you are held in such high esteem by the Archangel and Governor General" stated Tsukuyomi with a nod.

"Thanks I guess, I'm not done yet" I say with a serious expression.

"Don't bother boy, we haven't even used a fraction of our power yet, you cannot hope to compete with us in terms of power" laughed Susanoo heartily.

I growl and sheath both Excalibur's before letting my magic collect, I don't have to be more powerful than them, just smarter, which in some cases might be harder than power since they had lived for centuries.

However that was their prime weakness, since they had lived for such lengths, they had become easily predictable. Susanoo would obviously try and fry me with lightning whilst Tsukuyomi would attempt to disrupt me with various other spells, both from a distance.

There has been no recorded events of either god engaging in a battle of pure fists, it's a gamble but I'm hoping that they are less than proficient at hand to hand magic combat, if not then I'm sunk!

Using the sheaths to draw power from both my swords, I burst to the right, randomizing my running patterns. By turning invisible I force them to locate my Ki, thus making them use just a little more power than necessary to counter me.

Bolts of lightning and rays of deadly light explode around me as I neatly avoid them, I try to spot patterns in their attacks and after only a few seconds I find one that will grant me a bit of breathing room.

Susanoo's lightning, despite how powerful it might actually be, still has to obey the laws of physics. This means that he is moving highly charged particles of energy to a point of low charged particles, I simply have to avoid that and I can make a break for them, given that Tsukuyomi cannot summon enough spells to counter me before they realize I've figured out how to counter his partners spell.

Their eyes widening brings a small smile to my face as I leap at them, they summon a protective shield to block my oncoming assault but I simply Shinigami Quick Draw and attack them both with magically enhanced fists from behind, drawing upon the energy in my gloves and my sacred gear.

They both grunt in pain as I land blow after blow to their kidneys and spines, moving at such a rate that they don't have a chance to counter, they are forced to their knees and I give myself a silent congratulations.

Said celebration was cut short as an incoming wave of golden light forces me to back up and retreat for the moment. I see Amaterasu with a single hand raised, she looks incredibly impressed with my performance but I don't let my guard down.

"Damn, you really got us good there" groaned Susanoo as he rubbed his back gingerly before adjusting his hat.

"Your skill is excellent quality Oliver, you have my respect" stated Tsukuyomi honestly.

"That's great and all but I don't suppose your respect will let me get out of this wedding do ya?" I ask with a slight bit of hope.

"No… not quite" he says with a chuckle.

"Oliver, you have proven your worth to me, I would be happy to marry you, the skill over your Excalibur's and mastery you have showed of magic is more than enough. Please, I want you to do this willingly" stated Amaterasu with a soft smile.

My body is aching from having spent so much energy in such a rapid amount of time, yet I summon my sacred gear, holding it before me.

"Your sacred tool will not help you here Oliver" stated Tsukuyomi.

"Go master creator: Sirzech's Lucifer, Archangel Michael and Governor General Azazel"

By drawing on the power I had taken from the two gods, my constructs were now powered up and rearing to go.

"The three great powers versus the Shinto Trinity, this is going to be good" muttered Susanoo eagerly.

I grit my teeth as the three gods raise their hands, this was gonna hurt…

" **Trust yourself" whispered Prometheus.**

I breathe deeply and take a defensive stance, my constructs follow suit and we wait. A jet of rainbow flames suddenly bursts toward me; I tense up and punch forward with my sacred gear.

"Balance Break!"

 **Scribes Master Creator: Balance Breaker!"**

A golden shield appears out of the hands of my constructs, each of them providing their own strength to the barrier. I feel like I'm hit by a truck as the attack slams into the shield, it might be their power but I still had to maintain the actual constructs themselves or it would all be for naught.

I feel the seconds tick away as the balance breaker ticks down and finally cancels, the difference is incredible, I buckle down to one knee as it is now mainly my power supporting the barrier with a bit of aid from the power I took from Tsukuyomi and Susanoo.

I scream in pain as the shield finally shatters and I am blown backwards into the outer temple walls, I feel something wet run down my face and a quick investigation tells me that it is blood. My vision is blurry and I can't hear anything but I still try and find my feet.

"I'm not going to marry…" I state weakly before collapsing, unconscious before I hit the ground.

"I guess we'll take him then" stated Susanoo as he reached down to pick up the unconscious boy, however he suddenly fell forward, through a lime green portal that had opened up before him; he appeared above his fellow Shinto gods, falling on top of Tsukuyomi.

The three Shinto Faction leaders looked to see three very pissed off biblical leaders.

The Seraph Gabriel who was burning with white holy fire, Governor General Azazel who was glad in his Down Fall Dragon Armor and Ajuka Beelzebub who's normally emotionless face had the faint traces of rage scattered across it.

Tsukuyomi threw a bolt of magic at the three, however Ajuka simply flexed his hand and it faded from existence; his Kankara Formula having deleted it from existence.

"Well then, you're the real deal it seems" muttered the moon god; the spell had simply been a test, to see if this was another one of Oliver's tricks.

"How dare you kidnap a member of my faction in broad daylight after threating the little sister of the great devil king Lucifer?" asked Azazel from within his armor, his spear aching for battle.

"That is none of your concern Fallen Angel, this situation is between Oliver and the Shinto Faction" stated Amaterasu in annoyance, she knew the reputation of all three present and if Oliver had been difficult to face, a super devil, grand seraph and leader of the Grigori would be next to impossible.

"You took my brother and almost killed him in the process, you're lucky that I'm not ripping you all apart right now" growled the normally cheerful Gabriel.

"Seconded, Oliver is a trusted friend of mine, why did you kidnap him?" asked the super devil without any room for argument.

The moment Oliver had been taken, Rias and her peerage had raced to school whilst Irina had returned to the Hyoudou household in order to contact heaven. Ajuka and Gabriel were actually on Earth at the time of being contacted by Azazel and they had never moved so quickly.

The barrier around Kyoto had taken a few minutes but with the three top magic experts in their respective factions, it was child's play. They had cut a path through dozens of Youkai, rendering all of them unconscious, the combined powers proving to be next to unstoppable against the Youkai.

It wasn't until Oliver had activated his balance breaker that they finally found his location, having searched dozens of shrines and temple beforehand with no such luck. They arrived just in time for Ajuka to portal Susanoo away and there they were.

"Please boy, you are strong but we are gods" stated Susanoo as he got to his feet again.

Ajuka was in no mood and briefly unleashed his full aura; it almost forced the three gods to their knees before he sealed it once more and asked again.

"Why did you kidnap Oliver Costa-Takahashi?"

"His mother made a deal with us, in order for the Japanese Mafia to stay in power her son was required to be wed with either Amaterasu or the leader of the Youkai, Yasaka, by his eighteenth birthday as payment" explained Tsukuyomi simply as he shivered with fear.

The three biblical leaders turned to face the unconscious body of Oliver, finally noticing the nine tails and two jet black ears.

"We will be taking Oliver from here, you're lucky that is all we are doing" noted Azazel as he picked up his fellow fallen angel and walked toward the gate, as they stepped across the threshold, Oliver suddenly began to scream and writhe in pain.

"What's happening?!" shouted Gabriel as she tried to heal him but to no avail.

"Bring him back within the temple walls!" yelled Amaterasu insistently.

They didn't like it but seeing no other choice they quickly darted back within the temples walls and Oliver calmed down, turning to face the Shinto trinity, Gabriel was seething with rage.

"What did you do to him?" she spoke clearly and coldly.

"It's a soul binding contract, if he attempts to leave without our permission then he will suffer indescribable pain and suffering upon leaving the temple walls" explained Susanoo.

A flash of golden was all he saw before a golden clad armored fist collided with his nose, sending him flying across the courtyard. Amaterasu had no time to react as Gabriel collided with her, a sword of pure holy light swinging with the speed and grace of a master.

Tsukuyomi grumbled in annoyance as he threw spell after spell at the super devil guarding Oliver, said devil simply disassembling them before they could cause harm, thus was the power of his Kankara Formula.

It was complete one sided battle and Ajuka had yet to attack himself, content to simply defend himself and his unconscious friend.

The other two battles were much more balanced, Azazel forcing the god of storms to retreat, aided by his artificial balance breaker. He may not be the strongest in magic but his skill, cunning and brains made him an equally if not more dangerous as an opponent.

Japanese holy sword met Golden light spear as they burst around the temple at speeds fitting that of a god and leader of the Grigori.

Gabriel was proving her position as second strongest seraph to the goddess of the sun as she kept said goddess on her toes. Amaterasu, having no room to cast spells, instead switching to her own sword and engaging the angel in one on one combat.

It was obvious that the seraph held the advantage, her experience was far above that of even a gods, she was renowned and feared in the magical world for having slain hundreds of devils in the Great War with only her sword and skill alone.

"No one hurts my family and gets away with it!" screamed the seraph as she struck Amaterasu with a magic coated fist to the gut, said God coughing up blood before being hammered in the face and sent flying.

That was a mistake however, as Amaterasu cast a long range destructive spell against Gabriel; the seraph being forced back to Ajuka's position in order to avoid the lethal beam of light. Azazel was also forced to retreat as Susanoo's lightning locked onto his armor and caused significant damage to the fallen angel.

The three Shinto leaders began to charge up their most powerful spells, the three biblical leaders did so as well.

"…Ddraig, Albion, Balance Breaker!"

" **Scribes Master Creator: Balance Breaker!"**

Both sides suddenly found themselves crushed by enormous golden fists, the biblical leaders under the fist of the Welsh dragon Ddraig and the Shinto leaders under the fist of the English dragon Albion. I stood between the two groups my balance breaker keeping them contained.

"That's enough!" I roar before making both heavenly dragons roar at their full strength, the combined sound being more than enough to snap both sides out of their battle crazed haze. My balance breaker suddenly ends and I vomit blood all over the ground before me, two balance breakers of such incredible strength and power was too much for my body it seemed.

The last thing I felt was the soft embrace of my sister, her golden locks tickling my nose before my world was consumed by darkness.

 **One Day Later**

I feel a small ray of light hit my face, it's not painful, simply annoying, I raise my hand and block the irksome beam of light before gently opening my eyes. I immediately notice that I am not in the Hyoudou household, unless they suddenly remodeled it into a Japanese style home, which given the Gremory's reputation, wouldn't surprise me in the slightest.

A slight movement to my left turns my attention to the completely naked goddess of the sun lying next to me, her arms wrapped gently around my torso and her pure white hair scattered across her pale skin. I tried not to make any sudden movements as her light breaths tickled the side of my neck, our tails interwoven with one another.

I try to dislodge my body from her but I can't due to our positioning together, I sigh deeply and simply look at her again, molten gold eyes meet mine and I suppress a cry of surprise.

"Hi there" I say calmly.

" **Smooth Casanova" groans Prometheus.**

"Good morning dear, I am glad to see you are awake and feeling better" stated the goddess simply as she rubbed her eyes in a manner that reminded me of a puppy.

"Yes good morn…" my words were but off as she kissed me deeply on the mouth, my eyes widening as she forced me back and lay on top of me, I couldn't resist since her tails had all but pinned my arms to my sides.

A good twenty seconds passed before she finally broke contact, her ears twitching playfully. She looked no older than Kuroka or Serafall and I couldn't help but admit she was incredibly cute.

"Warn me next time" I say simply as I flare my magic and levitate her off of me so that I can sit up properly.

I yawn deeply before clicking my back and stretching my tails, letting the stress melt out of them rather than my wings as per my usual routine. Amaterasu hops of the bed and wraps herself in a very thin piece of fabric that can barely be called a robe, her bust threatening to burst forward once she wraps a piece of red silk around her waist to keep it all together.

"Care to join me for a bath?" giggles the goddess seductively.

" **Do it you pussy!" yells Prometheus.**

"Sure thing…" I say nervously as I trot behind her much in the same way a dog would follows its master.

I sit in the bath with my back firmly facing away from the currently naked goddess of the sun, I simply wash my hair and body before giving my new set of tails and ears a quick scrub. Now that I have a better grasp of them, it's simple to control them, I have them grab the body wash and soap for me.

I make sure to properly clean my wings since I hadn't done so for a while, Gabriel had been the first one to teach me how to do so, I was lucky since she wore a towel the entire time, back when I only had four wings to deal with, having double that is super tedious now.

"Want me to wash your back?" asked a soft voice from behind me.

"Sure thing" I say with a shiver as I feel her smooth hands run across my back, she cleans slowly and seductively before pressing her breasts against my back and wrapping her arms around my neck, she nibbles gently on my ear before I finally push her off, "What happened to me?"

She sighed gently before turning me around to face her, it takes all of my will power not to check her out, the task made all the more difficult by the perverted god within me.

" **Damn she got a killer rack!"**

"After you bravely intervened between our faction and the three bible leaders, you fainted; the magic having been completely drained from your body. In order to stop you from dying, my fellow trinity gods preformed a ritual on you, with the help of Ajuka's Kankara Formula; we were able to stop you from dying. Since I am the most powerful goddess here, I was to sleep with you in order to replenish your magic naturally" explained the goddess her chest bouncing lightly as she spoke.

"I see, I am grateful, however, I must still decline your marriage request. I am not my mother and I have no intention of taking over either of their positions" I say firmly.

"I assumed as much, hence why I added a little something to the spell we placed on you. It's nothing serious, but the tails and ears are permanent, you can hide them but you've got the genes of a pure blooded Youkai in your blood, the entire reason for this was to carry on a pure a noble line of Japanese magical creatures, now our future is secured in you and Kunou"

I take a moment to process exactly what I had been told before calming down.

"Interesting, and you're fine with me not marrying you" I say cautiously.

"I'm downright furious, however Beelzebub and Lucifer can be quite persuasive" explained the Shinto god with a bright smile on her face, "That doesn't mean I'm giving up, if you ever feel lonely, I will always be here for you"

"I thank you lady of the sun, please send my regards to your fellow gods, I will be taking my leave" I say with a nod, she kisses me gently on the cheek before bidding me farewell.

 **Kuoh Academy (ORC Clubroom)**

"And now I'm part Youkai" I say before taking a deep breath, I had managed to get back home before school started for the day and found myself having to explain everything to my fellow magical beings.

"So an angel turned fallen angel turned part Youkai and a descendant of Jesus himself" noted Xenovia with a chuckle.

"Yes, I have quite the genetic makeup now" I groan inwardly.

" **I am part of that genetic makeup you numpty!"**

"Yeah but you don't matter!"

" **I beg your pardon!?"**

"All you do is whine, peek on girls and eat inside my head!"

" **And give you the ability of your sacred gear thank you very much!"**

"Hence why I put up with your whining…"

" **You little shit!"**

"Is Oliver alright?"

"Stay close to me Asia"

"I do believe he is conversing with his god"

"I see… kinda"

"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO CHECKED OUT A GOD!"

"Should we leave?"

 **A/N: So a thing happened:**

 **After posting the last chapter, I was over run with PM's suggesting a girl for Oliver to date.**

 **The Shinto goddess Amaterasu!**

 **The rankings thus far:**

 **1- Amaterasu/Orphis/Kuroka (you broke the last stalemate and made a three way one instead!)**

 **2- Akeno (I guess you could say she 'fell')**

 **3- Irina (not a lot to say for the other girls)**

 **4- Serafall (beats Ajuka I guess)**

 **I am going to pair Oliver with one of these girls so stop sending in new girls to be paired with and start getting in your votes for who you want little Olly to end up with, it will have an entire chapter devoted towards it and be very fluffy based on who it actually turns out being!**

 **If you're curious about Amaterasu's look then just google here name followed by 'humanized' and there you go!**

 **I based Susanoo off of his appearance in the game Smite, fun game btw!**

 **This chapter was whipped up so quickly cause I didn't want to do school work and I have a three day weekend to do shit at the moment, but I digress!**

 **Fav, follow, review and PM as usual!**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye!**

 _Song: Sex  
_

 _Artist: Cheat Codes_

 _Recommendation: High_


	8. The Discovery

**Hello!  
**

 **It's me!**

 **I've forgotten how it felt to upload something of this length!**

 **Now that my horrible Adele impression is gone:**

 **Welcome back!**

 **Sorry about the delay!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Eight**

It was at times like these that I really thanked god for the gift I had been given, the innate ability to sense when shit was off and not going correctly. It came as a massive surprise when I noticed something latched onto Rias Gremory's soul, I thought I might be seeing things but it turns out I wasn't.

The curse I had originally thought for myself was actually directed at the two with the most weakness in their hearts, being the coward he was, Loki tried to use them against us. Forcing Issei into the Juggernaut Drive and Rias to attack her friends.

I was just glad that I managed to get to Loki before he made Rias cause any real damage, I asked a favor of Orphis beforehand and she obliterated the Juggernaut Drive replica within Rias the moment it came into existence.

I owe her a date apparently, something about dinner and a movie. Didn't peg the Infinite Dragon God as the sentimental type but I'm not complaining. I've been practicing using Senjutsu and Youjutsu since it's apparently very useful to have in a pinch; Kuroka has been kind enough to give me private lessons on the odd occasion she drops by.

Although not gone, the aching rage in my soul has diminished immensely due to my peaceful nature as part Youkai, I can't say I'm too glad but it's nice not wanting to murder someone each time you see them. Not that I'm not going to fight, we're going to clash and I don't plan on losing that battle.

That being said, my role as teacher and member of the ORC alongside Azazel and surprisingly enough Rossweisse has bared unexpected fruits. Gasper has been expanding and increasing his overall list of abilities and general power in regards to his sacred gear, Asia is the closest I've seen to balance breaker, she just needs a tiny little push and she'll get it. Koneko and I discuss various Ki techniques with one another over some sweets and Akeno and I cook dinner on the odd occasion when she doesn't have a book in her hands.

As for Rias…

"Alright this is how it works, Rias Gremory versus Oliver Costa-Takahashi, this will be a fight till I deem one of the combatants unable to continue battling or when one combatant is rendered unconscious"

Azazel spoke quickly and clearly, his voice radiating across the arena, the match was to be held in the same arena that the rating games were held, they would fight in the main courtyard of Kuoh academy to avoid a lengthy battle.

Three of the four devil kings were present alongside Michael, Gabriel and Azazel. Odin was in town so he and Baraqiel decided to attend the battle, Vali's team wished to see the extent of the Runed Princess abilities and the ORC's presence was a given.

"Fifty on Fallen" bet Susanoo confidently, the Shinto leaders appearing alongside Yasaka and her daughter Kunou.

"I hate to do this but my love for family makes me bet twenty on Runed Princess" sighed Sirzech's as he basically threw his money away.

The odds were incredibly in my favor in terms of betting yet the idea of this fight was not mine, Rias herself had demanded a battle between us, to settle the differences we had, I had accepted and made sure to leave both my Excalibur's with Xenovia.

She would fight me with her natural power and I would do so as well, if I were going to win, I wanted a challenging fight.

"Good luck Rias" I say with an honest smile.

"I don't need it, what I need is enough power to make this fight interesting" she said with a warming laugh.

I simply chuckle before sensing an incredible surge of power, I look to see a certain Dragon God watching from atop the school building, everyone seems surprised by her arrival save for me since she had told me she would be there.

Once they had confirmed that Orphis meant no harm to the battle or the rating game dimension, a countdown was announced.

"Fifteen on Fallen"

"Thirty on Runed Princess"

"One hundred on Fallen"

"Sixty on Runed Princess"

"Betting is now closed!"

3

2

1

"BEGIN!"

"Thirteen point holy barrier"

My spell goes up just in time to counter a sudden bolt of destruction magic that would have fried me had it connected; she was taking this incredibly serious, no reason then for me not to!

Letting my wings go free I burst into the air, raining spears of light down upon her, they were mainly for distraction as I put no real magic power behind them, however it gains the desired effect of forcing her to raise a magic barrier between the two of us.

Now I held the advantage, despite its power, destruction magic was slow and cumbersome in the hands of anyone save for a master like the devil king himself. I am able to avoid each of her attacks forcing her to come to me instead.

"You're sly I'll give you that" noted Rias as she flew up to my level.

"Thanks, but is that seriously all you've got?" I ask with a tone of disappointment.

A simple grin is all I get before three magic circles open above me and destruction magic rains down.

"Shinigami Youkai Quick Draw!"

My wings withdraw as my fox ears and tails burst forth, three orbs of chi, as the two Neko sisters call them, emerge from my core and spin around my body. I narrowly avoid the attack before launching a barrage of kitsune based magic at the young devil king.

She goes to raise another shield so I simply redirect them around said shield and pummel her from behind, she slams into the ground and I hold my breath in anticipation of the match winning call. A few moments pass and I sigh in disappointment as I realize that Rias must still be in it.

I barely have a second to blink before I am yanked into the ground; my entire body feels like it's burning from the inside. I didn't even notice the sly tendril of magic snake its way toward my foot. Rias sends a continuous stream of raw magic into my frame and I can't help but scream in agony.

I see Azazel out of the corner of my eye go to call the match off but I manage to stop him.

"Don't you dare sir! I'm taking this devil down!" I roar as I summon my last hope.

"Very well" he says with a sigh before looking on in interest.

"Prometheus, I need your help here"

 **"About damn time! It's embarrassing as shit losing to someone like this! You are a son of god, a Youkai and the wielder of me!" screams the god within my mind and I grimace to myself.**

"Go Scribes Master Creator: Oreoborous Dragon Orphis! Balance Break!"

This was going to hurt…

 **"Scribes Master Creator: Balance Breaker!"**

The wind drops for only a few seconds as the small golden copy of the dragon god appears and raises her hand. I snap my fingers in a very smug manner and the construct releases a titanic amount of magic that totally wipes Rias out, eliminating her from the duel but not killing her.

The entire crowd is silent as I stagger to my knees.

"Winner… Oliver Costa-Takahashi!" roars Azazel happily.

A thunderous round of applause hits my ears and I smile inwardly before my vision starts to blur.

 **"Good work chief… chief… Oliver!"**

I hear Prometheus's screams before I hit the ground, blood running down my face from my nose and mouth. I'm aware of a small pair of hands gently setting me down before I can't take it anymore and finally give in to the darkness.

 **The Dream Scape**

I feel a pounding sense of dread weigh down upon me as I open my eyes to blinding light, I can tell instantly that I'm not on Earth because I can't feel my magic or the familiar sensation of Prometheus within me.

Glancing around the large white void I smile as I see said god walking slowly toward me, she seems to have someone in tow but from this distance I can't quite make them out. I try to close the distance but it seems that the closer I think I'm getting the further they move away, yet at the same time they are walking toward me.

I scratch my head in confusion as I simply sit and wait yet nothing happens. They stay in the same spot without gaining an inch of ground toward me. I just shrug and try to flare my wings before a bolt of black energy strikes me from behind, I am sent flying through the air before landing in a heap at someone's feet.

I look up to see my god looking at me with a grim expression plastered on her face, she is wearing her hair up in a regal style bun with royal attire to match, pulling me to her feet, she gestures for me to follow her.

"You're probably incredibly confused as to what is going on right about now I assume" stated Prometheus as we walked.

"Kinda, this place reminds of the time I saw Ddraig and Albion" I say with a shrug.

She grimaces again and shudders; I raise an eyebrow but don't say anything.

"You shouldn't have balance broke a copy of Orphis" stated the girl after a few moments.

"But you were the one who urged me to push my limits" I say with an odd look on my face.

"I know what I said but I wasn't aware it would do this"

Pointing upward I see three incredibly large constructs waging war above me, one is deep black with two fallen angel like wings, it is wielding two swords, one gold and the other neon blue. The second is brilliant gold; it keeps producing magic circles to counter any attacks launched against it. The third and final is a giant white wolf with nine tails; it spits plumes of fire at the other two; watching them fight causes an immense stab of pain to race through my chest and it almost sends me to the ground.

"What are those?" I say with a shiver of fear.

"Those are your power, the three things that give you your strength. The black one is your fallen nature wielding myself and the scribe's master creator as its swords. The gold one is your god heritage and the wolf is the introduction of Youkai genes to your genetic makeup" explained Prometheus simply.

"Why are they fighting?" I ask in confusion.

"When you balance broke Orphis you unintentionally shifted the fragile balance of power into your base side, by doing this the other two sides upped their quota on power, however it became too much for your body to handle and you went into coma mode. In the real world the three great powers are using all their resources to try and wake you up" explained the girl sadly.

"Well how do I get them to stop?" I say quickly.

"You have to accept one of them and expel the other two from your body" explained Prometheus softly.

"Keep my fallen and sacred gear and expel the other two" I say instantly, giving the god a shock.

"But those are part of you…" she begins but I cut her off.

"I don't care, if I have to give up my god like powers to be able to keep you then I accept without a single thought" I say with a smile, I was never going to give Prometheus up, it didn't matter what happened!

A small smile crosses her face.

"I can see what she sees in you now; I'm surprised I didn't see it earlier" she said with a soft whisper, "I'm proud of you chief… I mean Oliver, you really are a pure person and I hope that that trait never leaves you as long as we are partners"

I roll my eyes before hugging her close; she seems embarrassed by the sudden contact but I simply squeeze tighter until I feel her relax. When I do let go I find that she has reverted back to her casual getup, her glasses hanging slightly off, giving her a very cute impression that I had never seen before.

"I can still read ya mind chief" she says suddenly with a flash of red tinging her face.

"I know…" I say with a chuckle.

The three figures cease their actions before fading completely, I feel my vision begin to blur as the world shifts around me before I am suddenly sucked back to the land of the living!

 **The Dimensional Gap**

The first thing I notice when I awake is that I am certainly not on Earth, if the ever changing sky and lack of surface beneath me is anything to go by. Scanning the area I notice a single figure in the distance, I manage to stumble my way toward them before collapsing just as I reach them.

"Glad to see you're awake Fallen, I was beginning to worry when Prometheus's energy level diminished" stated the figure, turning around I note that it's Orphis.

"You stalking me or something?" I say with a groan as I try to find my feet but end up falling forward, she catches me gently and sets me down on her lap.

She doesn't say anything, simply strokes my hair as a gentle, warm aura flows into me from her. It's like a soothing blanket that wipes away any sense of fear, doubt or worry; sighing deeply I can't help but snuggle closer to her small body.

"Oliver, I would like you a personal question if that is alright" stated the dragon softly.

This surprises me but I simply nod.

"Yeah, go ahead" my voice nearing non-existence.

"I know Prometheus" she said simply.

"That's not a question Orphy" I say with a sleepy chuckle.

"I know but, I've known her as long as I can remember. When Great Red stole my home from me she was there to comfort me and she became my first real friend" stated the dragon god sadly.

"That's nice, I'll tell her hi when next we chat" I say with a smile.

Silence engulfs us for a moment, the sound of the gap at a non-existent level as Orphis struggles to find the words to construct her question.

"Are you… afraid of me?"

Realization dawns on me as I finally piece together what Orphis really wants with me, sitting up I look her in dead in the eyes and take a deep breath, this isn't a time to be tripping over words now and I had to be as sincere as possible.

"No… No I am not afraid of you Orphis, you might be the Infinite Dragon God but fear is not something that I feel when I see you" I say with the upmost honesty I can muster.

A slight tinge of red crosses her face as I say this and she stares at her hands before looking back at me again.

"So despite what I've done to you and everything I am and might be in the future, you don't fear or hate or despise me in anyway?" asked the petite girl.

"Life is too short to be spent wasting away with negative emotions like hate and anger, people do what they do in the heat of the moment cause of reasons and I don't see why I should keep negative emotion pent up because of it" I say simply.

"I see…" mumbles Orphis.

"I'm glad, you have pure intentions Orphis, and no one can blame you for wanting to go home. I know that I miss my home in Rome but I've made a new home and new family in Japan. You've just gotta role with the punches as they say and keep moving for…"

My words are cut off as she quickly pushes her lips to mine; catching me completely off guard we fall through the void, locked in an emotionally charged kiss. I simply let her kiss me before gently kissing back, feeling her pain and sorrow flow into me I disperse it and send a wave of positive emotion back into her.

She finally breaks contact and I stare at her in shock, not from the kiss but from her current appearance. She has grown to roughly the same size as I would expect her to be if she were a teenager, her facial features have matured and her breasts have also increased in size yet still had next to no coverage save for the crosses of black tape on her nipples.

"Oh Orphy! It's seems you've entered your mating stage!" cried Prometheus in excitement as she appeared next to us.

"What!?" we both shout in surprise, instantly repelling one another away.

"It's very rare but when a dragon has found the one its heart desires then it will lock to that being and change its body structure to suit its lover" explained Prometheus with a wicked grin.

"So let me get this straight, Orphis has chosen me as her… lover" I say with some hesitation, "And has taken her current form to suit me?"

"Correct! However if you had a preference for bigger boobs or a bit more ass I'm sure she would be more than willing!" laughed the god before I pulled her back into me to shut her up.

Turning to face the now blushing dragon god, I simply smile and pull her close. She tenses for a second before going to say something; I shush her before sitting in silence for a while. Content to let the silence she so desperately wanted fill our minds and relax our bodies.

"I'll wait for you Fallen, take your time" she says finally.

"I know" I say softly before feeling myself fall, the last thing I see is Orphis smiling at me before I am blinded by a flash of light.

 **One Week Later (ORC)**

"So Gasper, how is your sacred gear coming along?" I ask curiously as I toss another ball of paper at him, it is stopped immediately and encompassed by a sphere of violet light.

"Pretty well actually, the tips you gave me are helping a lot" stated the half vampire happily.

I had to say I was impressed with the level at which Gasper had achieved since I last saw him, then again, he had been training in his off time with Azazel so I guess I shouldn't have been too surprised since he was determined to master his power after the disastrous event at the three power treaty meeting.

"Well as long as you keep focused, I can safely say you'll achieve a fully-fledged balance breaker soon" I say with a nod.

"Really? That's awesome! What are you doing though?" asked the devil curiously.

"Me? I'm just taking a closer look into the Longinus section of the sacred gear system. Heaven and the Grigori have differentiating opinions on which gears are technically classified as 'Longinus'; Heaven states that there are only thirteen in existence but Azazel's notes suggest your gear and a handful of others may have the potential of becoming Longinus class sacred gears" I explain to the vampire.

"My Forbidden Balor View isn't strong like Issei's boosted gear, I don't think its Longinus worthy" mumbled the cautious vampire.

I simply roll my eyes at him.

"Well that might be true; it is still a valuable piece of sacred gear technology and should be nurtured properly. Gears like Divine Dividing, Boosted Gear and Zenith Tempest are suited more toward combat and destruction whilst other gears like Innovate Clear, Telos Karma and Sephiroth Graal are focused more on support… although the first two of those supporting gears are wielded by two morons so they're basically useless to us" I say with a sad sigh.

"Oh? I wasn't aware someone had the Holy Grail" stated Gasper in surprise; second only to me and obviously Azazel, Gasper was the most interested in sacred gears and knew the most about them amongst his peerage members. Even Rias's knowledge paled in comparison to his!

"Yes, Prometheus was kind enough to tell me the current wielders of all the current Longinus class sacred gears. A few of them I didn't know but you'll be surprised to know that your old friend Valerie from the Tepes faction has Sephiroth Graal in her possession, it's how she sealed your sacred gear within you so long ago" I say with a wave of my hand.

The glass of juice that Gasper had been holding fell to the ground, shattering upon contact with the surface. Gasper has a face of pure shock mixed with fear; I have seen this face before, on myself…

"Did you say Valerie?" Gasper whispered in horror.

"I did… what is she to you Gasper?" I ask in confusion, the other members of the ORC had left for the day so we were alone.

"She was the one who helped me escape all those years ago, I'd be dead if not for her… if she has a sacred gear and they know about it, they will torture her and force her to use it against their enemies" explained Gasper darkly.

"Well then, we'd better not let that happen! Fancy accompanying me on a trip to retrieve her?" I ask casually as I whip out my phone.

"But what about Rias?" asked Gasper nervously.

"Don't worry about her, you in our not?" I ask in a firm tone.

"I'll come with you, for Valerie" stated the half vampire seriously.

"Excellent, let me make a few calls!" I say with a wicked grin.

 **Six Hours Later (Secret Location)**

As I stood looking out toward the horizon, I felt a pinch of fear in the center of my gut. I had only ever felt it when going out on a job as an angel, even when facing Loki I didn't feel any fear, it was almost like an instinctive warning.

The arrival of our third member snapped me out of those dark thoughts quickly and I turned to face both he and Gasper.

"Dulio, you know I wouldn't ask unless it was essential" I say with a sad smile.

"Fear not brother, I would follow you into the void if you so asked. I understand your mission and know that it is of pure and noble intent so therefore I will aid you with every shred of power I have in my body" stated the joker with a bow.

"Thank you, this is Gasper Vladi by the way, his friend is the current possessor of a low tier Longinus and we are going to infiltrate and extract her from the vampire territory" I explained quickly and quietly.

"I see, well then we'd better move out, we have no idea how long it will be before our respective factions notice our absence and discover our little mission" noted Dulio as he prepped a magic circle.

"Last chance boys, if we do this then we're basically no better than the Khaos Brigade in the eyes of the three great powers" I say with a sigh.

"I will follow you Fallen" says Dulio with a nod.

"I will also, for Valerie" stammers Gasper nervously.

"Very well then gentlemen! Off to slay some vampires!" I exclaim loudly as we dive head first through the magic circle.

 **Vampire Territory**

The moment we arrived I cloaked our position with as much magic possible, this was an infiltration mission and despite our strength, we couldn't take on an entire army of vampires without alerting half the magical world in the process.

I send dozens of recon orbs out to scan the area and provide information about our target; they quickly map the town and the two mansions. I use this data to try and pinpoint the most likely place Valerie might be, along with Gaspers knowledge of the area and the workings of his people; we manage to get a rough location within the Tepes faction mansion of where the Halfling might be located.

"Ready Dulio?"

"Ready"

Activating our sacred gears we blanket the entire area with a mystical snow that renders any species I decide unconscious. We used it mainly to knock out humans when hunting rouges back in our angel days but now it should make extracting Valerie much simpler.

Considering vampires are very loner like creatures, there is next to no chance of there being anything else within their territory and certainly nothing that could stop us from darting in and getting Valerie.

We move swiftly, keeping inside a dark cloud that Dulio has made around us. We land on a balcony and I craft a key which renders the door useless. I roll my eyes at how traditionalist vampires are in their architectural design.

We move silently through the halls, gently stepping over dozens of unconscious vampires. Gasper is almost paralyzed with fear but the thoughts of saving his friend push him forward. I'm quite surprised that he agreed to come into the mansion with us, we offered to let him stay within the protective field we set up until we got back but he was firm on his place and I couldn't turn him down.

"Take the next left" he whispered softly.

We come to a room with light and hear voices from the other side, floating up we enter from the roof top openings and sit invisibly atop a chandelier watching the scene below us. Dulio and I both gasp in shock as we see who is present in the room.

"Walburga, please go and see what is wrong… vampires collapsing like this is not normal"

"Of course Rizevim!"

When I had been under the command of Lord Michael, he had given me only three bits of advice… personal advice that is:

Never be afraid of death.

Trust in your abilities as an angel.

Never fight a super devil.

I had been taught various techniques for countering high to ultimate class devils in my training, but when I asked how to deal with a super devil I was told to simply flee. For the death I would suffer if I did face them would be far more painful than anything I could fathom.

This was of course before I met Sirzech's and Ajuka but the third super devil had always been elusive, he escaped during the devil civil war and had gone into hiding. He was powerful and dangerous yet the angels had very little on him other than that, I had assumed he had died or was still in hiding.

Yet here he was, in the vampire's territory with two other beings I didn't recognize and a small girl who was chained to a table.

 **"That girl in the gothic shit is Walburga, current possessor of Incinerate Anthem" explained Prometheus quickly.**

Damn!

The co-leader of Hexennancht and a super devil, what the hell is going on here? I take a closer look at the man to Rizevim, no names spring to mind but judging by the way he holds himself and the fact that he is not unconscious I can rule out vampire and deduce that he is powerful.

The sudden sounds of screaming snap me out of my concentration and stare down in horror as I see a golden orb rise from the chest of Valerie, I hear her gasp in shock as her body goes limp and she stops shuddering in pain.

Rizevim holds the orb of light in his hand and it takes the form of a small chalice, the Holy Grail!

"Well then, that worked… let's get going then, no point in taking anything else" yawned the super devil in an almost bored tone.

"Not on my watch…" I growl as I pull out Rapidly and dash forward.

I move as if in a dream, my entire body filled with power. Moving faster than even the god of speed himself, my holy blade finds the flesh of the super devils wrist and slices right through it. I grab the chalice and untie Valerie at the same time before moving to the far side of the room.

Dulio lands beside me with Gasper at his side, Rizevim looks at the stump where his hand used to be before simply sighing and turning to face us.

"Valerie! Valerie!" screams Gasper as he tries to wake up the half vampire.

I grimace as I hold the holy grail in my hands, if she doesn't get this back inside of her then she will surely die. Yet I don't know the proper procedure to safely implant a sacred gear.

"Go ahead, send her to your allies, if you put that back in her, she should survive" notes Rizevim casually as he watches the stump of flesh slowly grow into a fist once again.

"Gasper, do you want to go with her?" I ask quickly as I prep a magic circle.

"No… I want to see this through to the end" growled the cross dressing vampire in a tone I had never heard before.

I simply nod as Dulio stands guard and I send Valerie's body through to the Grigori's headquarters with a small note attached, Baraqiel will get quite the shock when a young girl's body comes through but I hope he's able to understand the situation well enough to get Azazel in time.

Once she is sent through Rizevim snaps his fingers and I fell a cold pulse run through the air, sealing magic… he's preventing us from magic circling out ourselves, I kick myself three ways from Sunday. I had simply assumed we could get the information we needed and portal out but once again I was stupid.

"Easy brother, we will survive this together" states Dulio firmly as we face off against the three before us.

"Oh? Do my eyes deceive me? Is this the famed wielder of Zenith Tempest I see before me!" exclaims the snowy haired super devil in false shock.

"Greetings son of the great devil Lucifer, we are simply here to retrieve a friend of ours and we shall be on our way now" says Dulio smoothly.

"Oh, so you know who I am? Well then I'm sure you must know that I can't just let you leave, I let you have the girl as a sign of good faith but that's all you're going to get from me" he says with an ever cheerful tone.

"Cut the crap, what the hell do you need a Longinus sacred gear for?" I ask bluntly, he turns to look at me with a face full of curiosity and amusement.

"The Fallen… I've heard of your reputation, I must say you're quite the power house, not quite on my level but still a key player. Maybe a three digit ranking, two digits with that sacred gear of yours" laughs Rizevim.

I snap my fingers and a barrage of light spears bursts toward him, he simply lets them break against him, the other two throw up a pillar of purple flames and a simple magic circle as defense. I grit my teeth; those actually packed some punch behind them and would have shredded anything under high class of devil.

"Oh come on, that can't be all you've got" sighs the super devil in an incredibly annoying tone.

"Don't worry, I've got plenty" I say with a smirk.

"Well I'm afraid I don't have time for that, I must be going now, places to go and things to destroy!" laughs the devil as he reaches into his cloak and pulls out a golden chalice?

"But… that's impossible!" I say in surprise as we look at the chalice in confusion.

"Not quite… think boy" tuts the devil.

"A sub species… in its standard state? Rare but not impossible I guess" I say with a shrug.

"Correct for one hundred points! Little Valerie actually has three of these beauties inside of her but you took our insurance so I guess this will have to do" sighs Rizevim sadly.

"Give… that… back"

Gaspers voice is nearly hysterical as black shadows begin to form around him, Dulio and I look on in concern as Gasper eyes the super devil with a look of pure hate.

"Nah… it's been pretty useful thus far so I think I'll keep it for now" sighs the devil lazily as he tosses it up and catches it.

I don't even have a chance before Gasper lunges at Rizevim, killing intent radiating off of his body. Said super devil simply raises his hand and unleashes an immense of demonic energy at the young bishop, it totally encompasses the half vampire and Dulio and I are forced to dodge, lest we suffer the same fate.

Once the smoke clears, there is no sign of Gasper and I fall to my knees in surprise.

"Not fast enough!" roars Gasper as he appears above Rizevim and stabs down with a hail of darkness and shadows.

Rizevim simply grunts before tossing Gasper off of him, despite having been stabbed in multiple locations all across his body.

"Get off me boy"

Gasper is totally shrouded in shadows now, yet they suddenly drop revealing a new Gasper.

He has grown a few feet and is roughly Dulio's height; his hair is shorter and spiked back. His face is far more masculine and his eyes narrowed in anger. He is wearing long black trousers with matching black dress shoes, his female attire is totally gone and he is now adorned in a white top and sleeveless waistcoat with a small purple bowtie to finish the whole outfit off.

 **"Gasper has finally awakened his sacred gear, this is Gasper Balor the true Gasper!" exclaims Prometheus loudly.**

"Walburga deal with this" sighs Rizevim loudly as he flexes his repaired hand.

The gothic clad women grinned wildly and unleashed a pillar of flames toward Gasper, it rocketed toward the vampire yet he simply blinked and they stop mere inches from his face, his expression one of unamusment and slight boredom.

"Woah, nicely done Gasper" I say in surprise as he steps to the side and avoids the attack.

"Rizevim Lucifer, hand over the Holy Grail and I will kill you painlessly" stated the vampire darkly.

Said super devil looked amused more than anything; he scratched his chin in fake though before yawning and flipping us the bird.

"Nah, I'm good, I'll be going now and leaving a friend behind. Wouldn't want you telling anyone about this now would we!" laughed Rizevim as he waved his hand in front of him, a towering gate opened before us, pure black in color with glowing purple runes running along the frame, we all took an instinctive step back allowing the three to escape through a magic circle.

"RIZEVIM!" roared Gasper as he raced toward the gate; I quickly darted after him, grabbing his shoulder and holding him back.

"Calm yourself Gasper, look at this gate, it isn't normal" I say nervously, the ominous aura being emitted by it is enough to make me shiver.

"Hmm… a wise mortal huh? This should be very interesting"

The voice comes from within the portal itself; it has a hint of smugness and power to it combined with sheer power and authority. Dulio and I ready ourselves as well as Gasper; eventually something emerges from the portal but I'm quite taken back by what it is.

"A man?" I say in confusion.

"Not quite Fallen one, I am Crom Cruach, the crescent circle dragon, a pleasure" says the man with a bow.

My blood turns to ice as he says these words; my mind begins to race, formulating strategies and tactics for surviving against the strongest evil dragon. Having been under the control of Gaspers god, Balor, before said god was sealed, Crom Cruach has never died and has therefore grown stronger across the centuries.

"Likewise, I was unaware you had sunk to the level in which aiding a devil is your past time now" I say with a small, forced smile; I had to get something out of him, a reason or motive. My stab seems to have worked as he simply snorts in disgust.

"I've only allied myself with Rizevims little band because my fellow evil dragons have also done so" explained the man with a sigh.

"What!? All the other evil dragons are dead, buried and sealed within tombs across the globe" noted Dulio in surprise.

"Normally that would be so, but Rizevim put that little golden cup of his too good use, he revived every single evil dragon in the world. Quite the roster when you think about it" stated the man before us.

"So you're just going to kill us then" I say with narrow eyes.

"Maybe, I don't really feel like it because you're nothing more than children but I see that you might pose a threat in the future so…" he trailed off before snapping his fingers and sending a bolt of pitch black magic toward us.

Despite it being a lazy attack, it was still loaded with power and I quick drew out of the way whilst Gasper simply altered time and Dulio flew up. We faced off against the dragon who was looking far more amused than I'd have hoped, obviously he was strong, and he was rumored to be on par with Ddraig and Albion in their prime, good thing I had both of them then!

"Go master creator, Ddraig, Albion!"

"Lightning!"

"Die!"

We burst out of the side of the mansion, the evil dragon having assumed a miniature dragon form in order to combat my constructs. Bolts of lightning rained down upon him as dozens of shadow like creatures tore at him from all sides; Gasper had certainly received a boost in power.

"So Prometheus, what's the chance of beating this guy?" I say with a grunt as I divide the evil dragon's power and slam him into the ground.

 **"About a sixty percent chance, assuming you run away now" is the quick reply.**

"Great…" I say with an eye roll.

Crom Cruach throws my Ddraig copy of without a hint of struggle and rips through my Albion copy with the grace of a pure, trained killer. Dulio keeps him at bay with fire tornados and Gasper picking away at his armored scales.

I notice that he is healing far faster than anything I have ever seen, even with all his training, he shouldn't be this strong. Something was wrong and I did a quick scan on his biological structure, it didn't take long to see that it was the Sephiroth Graal responsible for the change.

"Do you see now Fallen! How mighty I have become, what chance do you have of stopping me?" laughed the evil dragon as he ripped through Gaspers shadow monsters.

"I do see evil dragon, I see how low you have fallen in order to gain power. Allying yourself with a coward of a devil and you can't even fight us with your own power; you have to rely on boosts from others. I had respect for you, dying at your hands today would have been a noble end but now I feel nothing but shame toward you. The Holy Grail has warped you into something you shouldn't be!" I yell the truth directly at him and it stops him cold.

"No… I was simply getting stronger" he says in surprise.

"You know my words hold true, if you were a true dragon you would not need modifications" I say with the slim hope that I can get to him, a dragons pride is sometimes more powerful than any magic spell.

He seems to be internally debating with himself before looking directly at me and smirking.

"I've heard of you Fallen; you're falling, the strategy you took against that Norse god and taking on your own friend in order to save him, you have courage and nobility, as a dragon of old I respect that. I see now that my allying with Rizevim was mistaken, as was my modification" sighs the dragon as he resumes his human form.

We all breathe a collective sigh of relief; we had no real wish to continue fighting an evil dragon.

"Thank you Crom Cruach, we owe you a debt of gratitude" I say as I go to bow but he stops me.

"No, you must never bow to an evil dragon. One as pure as you must never bow to a creature such as me" states the man with a frown, "I would however, like to challenge you all again, once I have removed this modification from my body"

"I will face you again evil dragon"

"As will I"

"I suppose so"

We all nod in agreement and this seems to please the evil dragon.

"Very well… hmm, it seems the three powers are closing in on this location, let me just tell you this boys. Rizevim is planning something that will bring the entire magical world to ruin, that grail of his has led him toward the end of the world. I don't need to tell you what's trapped there do I…"

We're gone before he has even finished speaking; racing in the opposite direction of our respective factions, there is no time to explain. It would only lead to chaos and panic, especially amongst heaven; no… we have to try and stop this by ourselves.

The Time Manipulating Vampire.

The Master of Weather.

The Fallen.

 **A/N: Well I finally caught up with most of the lore and decided to skip the Kyoto parts and get straight into the deep and juicy details!**

 **Many loyal fans will notice minute difference between this and the canon universe, the first one being Crom's modification (to all those who don't know, he was never modified in the canon!) but I simply put in more of those small changes to suit the pacing and flow of the story as a whole.**

 **The Love Poll Results Have Been Counted!**

 **The winner will be announced in a few chapters time!**

 **It was so damn close I thought I would have to write two chapters, one for each girl but a stray PM convinced me to pick the right one!**

 **No it's not Orphis... just saying that now!**

 **As for Gaspers transformation, well I kinda needed three badasses from each major power and Gasper's true form fitted the role of devil perfectly. I was originally going to have Kiba be the third musketeer but decided against it because he has heaps of faith toward Rias whilst Gaspers love for Valerie is stronger than his love for Rias (Or so I assume!)**

 **It's summer for me now so send in all of your PM's, reviews and make sure to follow because I'll be nice and busy over the holidays with my writing and playing of Sakura Dungeon... I'm not gay but some of those girls in that game are hella fine to look at, especially since I've got the R18 version!**

 **I will also be moving in a few weeks time so if I lack updates I'm sorry in advance once again!**

 **But as always:**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading!**

 **Bye!**

Song: Once in a awhile

Artist: Timeflies


	9. The Dragon Eater

**Hole filled with water, hole filled with water, hole filled with water...**

 **What do we have here?**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Nine**

"Exactly twenty three hours ago, an angel, fallen angel and devil entered vampire territory, proceeded to render all present vampires unconscious and then kidnapped a half vampire in possession of the holy grail, one of the thirteen Longinus classed sacred gears and sent her to the Grigori institute"

The words echoed throughout the meeting hall and the leaders of the angels, devils, fallen angels, Shinto and Norse factions grimaced as the current Lucifer read the report.

"As the King of Gasper Vladi, I, Rias Gremory take responsibility for his actions"

"As the Governor General of the Fallen Angels, I take responsibility for Oliver's actions"

"As the current head of heaven, I take full responsibility for my Joker's actions"

"Well a hell of a lot of good that's going to do anyone, we've got three incredibly powerful magical beings running about and next to no way of finding them; any reason as to why they decided to do this?" asked Odin stiffly.

The silence spoke more words than anyone present.

"The girl who was sent to us must have some connection with Gasper" stated Azazel after a few moments.

"Agreed, but why would they run?" asked Gabriel softly, she loved both Dulio and Oliver dearly and was afraid for them.

"Unknown, but what we do know is that there was a dragon present, all of the current dragon kings were accounted for and none of Tanin's dragons left their territories during that time so it might be rouge" offered Ajuka.

"Perhaps they are chasing down said dragon?" suggested Amaterasu.

"Doubtful, even if they were, that doesn't explain the loss of communication we have with them" sighed Azazel.

"All we can do now is keep our own communications open and pray that we hear from them soon" stated Michael softly.

 **Elsewhere**

We flew for hours, never looking back and never slowing down in the slightest. We didn't use circles for risk of detection and didn't stop for an entire day. Eventually we settled down and caught our breath, my mind was already racing as I put down all the facts before us, my near limitless amount of knowledge on our religion and what our enemies goal was.

"So this 'beast' you speak of, is locked at the end of the world?" asked Gasper in surprise as he cooked a bear that had strayed too close to our makeshift camp.

"Correct, but we have no way of countering the dragons, super devil, Longinus user and other mysterious man they have" stated Dulio in an annoyed tone.

"Not quite, I know a guy who can help; Samuel" I say softly.

Dulio looks at me with wide eyes.

"The dragon eater?"

"Yup"

"Who's locked in the underworld?"

"Yup"

"Guarded by Hades and his Grim Reapers"

"Yup"

"One of the top ten strongest beings in the universe"

"Yes and I have a way in and out, we need Samuel's unique dragon slaying abilities to take down the other evil dragons and even having a shot at stopping them" I say finally.

The stony sound of silence fills the air, broken only by the occasional chirp of a cricket in the distance. I knew what I was asking was far above anything I deserve but we needed something to level the playing field; Gaspers time stopping ability wouldn't do jack against anything above a high class devil and Dulio wasn't exactly allowed to balance break at will without serious risk to the world around him.

Rizevim posed a massive threat just by himself and we didn't even know the full extent of his power, Walburga wielded a Longinus which made her a threat by default and that third man, he seemed oddly familiar now that I thought about it. He emitted the same kind of power as someone I know, like a sibling might or a partner, similar yet unique at the same kind.

Whoever he was, he was strong, and being able to deflect an entire barrage of my light spears was not something any regular person could pull off. Adding in the other evil dragons just made me shiver as I recalled some of them and the fearsome tales that came along with them.

"Very well, I will follow you" sighed Dulio with a slight smile.

"Thank you brother" I say with my own smile.

"I will also, to get revenge on Rizevim" growled Gasper seriously.

"Excellent, I'll get to work on the portal; you guys make sure you're ready when the time comes. We're going in fast and silent, no need to cause a scene, I've got the spells ready to get Samuel" I say and they both nod.

I move toward a cliff face and gently carve out a flat surface, creating a gate into the underworld was vastly different from going to hell. It was the difference between entering a city and entering a prison, which is what the underworld was. Numerous things were locked there that would terrify normal mortals; luckily I was far from normal.

" **Be careful chief, one wrong rune and you'll broadcast your location to the entire magic world" warns Prometheus softly.**

"Got it, don't screw up and we'll be fine" I say with a fear laced laugh.

I work for an hour, carefully drawing rune after rune. Consulting with Prometheus and erasing anything unnecessary or incorrect, she wasn't playing around this time; she knew what was at stake and even gave me a few extra tips on how I might best deal with the super devil.

Eventually I finished, sweat dripping from my brow as I drew the final rune. Calling Dulio and Gasper over; they look impressed, the complex network of symbols glowed a soft gold color before them.

"I hope to every god that this works" I say once I catch my breath and summon my sacred gear once more.

"I have complete faith in your abilities brother"

"As do I"

Feeling renewed by their words I let my energy gather and shut my eyes; the gate begins to pulse in time with my heart beat. It takes a few seconds before I finally open my eyes; they are glowing a brilliant gold color as I will the walls between dimensions to tear apart and allow us access to the underworld.

They seem to accept my request as a brilliant gold portal stands before us, I sigh in relief as I turn back to look at them.

"Last chance boys, if we do this then we're no better than common criminals" I say with a grimace.

"I've followed you this far, so what's a trip into the Underworld?" laughed Dulio.

"Whatever it takes, I'm with you" swears Gasper firmly.

I nod in relief and click my neck, making sure both swords are firmly fastened before running straight at the portal, both devil and angel at my sides. Diving head first through the portal we plummet into the Underworld and jet toward our target.

 **Elsewhere**

"Hmm… intruders? How strange, the fools must want death sooner than expected. Dispatch a squad of reapers to deal with them, no point in making a fuss out of nothing"

A single hooded figure nodded and left without another word.

 **Cocytus**

"We're almost there" I say with hope in my words.

Despite the insanity behind the idea, we might actually pull this off. We land gently before a large temple and make our way inside, we move quickly and quietly through the long hall. Doors jut off to the side, undoubtedly leading to other prisoners which we have no interest in at the current time.

"This is it" mutters Gasper as we stop before a door with a strange serpent etched into it, two wings spread forth from its back and it appears to be engaging a dragon in combat.

"The dragon slayer" whispered Dulio in amazement.

I touch the door gently and am surprised to notice that it simply wobbles like water and vanishes before our very eyes.

"Woah, nicely done" notes Gasper.

"I didn't do anything" I say, suspicion tainting my every word.

" **I'm not picking up anything, no traps or enchantments anywhere" explains Prometheus.**

"Stay alert, this is one of the most dangerous creatures in history, they wouldn't just leave it unguarded" I say as I draw Rapidly and hold it with both hands.

Tiny sparks of lightning flicker at the tips of Dulio's fingers, his eyes fliting around the room as we slowly enter. Gasper bolsters our numbers by creating half a dozen shadow creatures; he leaves most of them to guard the door whilst two follow closely behind us.

The walls depict the life of Samuel, his creation, his corrupting of Adam and Eve and his eventual sealing in the Underworld by God. We move through the dark room until a pedestal lies before us, sitting atop it is a simple vase with various runes running along the middle of it.

"The power to kill a dragon, what a fearsome beast Samuel must be" muttered Dulio softly.

"Alright, I'll start working on reviving him and you two guard the door" I say; they both nod and walk back a few meters.

" **Okay chief, this is gonna be difficult but not impossible. It's complex more than it is magically strong, just work through each barrier one by one and make sure they're all done before moving on" explained Prometheus sternly.**

"Got it" I whisper as I summon my sacred gear and begin to write the base for the spell.

God had actually turned Samuel into ash long ago, this technically meant that he was dead but if I could extract the DNA buried within the charred remains of the vase, I could theoretically recreate the dragon eater.

It wouldn't be perfect; DNA manipulation was something even Ajuka was skeptical to try since it's very fond of mutating and producing various results. However as long as he kept his god level dragon slaying power I couldn't care less if he grew another arm or whatever!

I concentrate and manage to extrapolate one of the last remaining strands of Samuels DNA. It's incredibly incomplete but a quick check from Prometheus confirms that it still has its dragon slaying abilities.

Now the most difficult bit…

Filling in the remaining empty slots of DNA!

Dozens of biology lessons from school suddenly surface but I crush them back down and let magic do all the work. I just make sure to keep it stable and make the resulting creation listen to my commands; I'm almost done! A few mutations here and there but the main core is still intact…

"BROTHER! INCOMING REAPERS!"

I groan internally, no way was it going to be that easy!

" **Focus, Dulio and Gasper can handle the reapers. Get this done!" yells Prometheus insistently.**

"Right! Got it! Come on you bastard, just a little bit more"

I begin cutting corners, protecting the main core but letting the DNA strand rebuild randomly. He might have sixteen different arms but all I need is his blood. I watch as the last bit of the code falls into place and begin the relatively quick process of tissue regeneration.

Gotta love bullshit magic that totally takes away the need for a scientific explanation!

" **Alright, you can go and help the others, leave the gear here and I'll work" ordered Prometheus.**

I nod and unsheathe both swords before rushing toward the door, a hooded figure sails past me but I ignore them considering they hit the far wall and didn't get back up. I exit the temple and notice that Dulio and Gasper are handling the reapers as if they were paper dolls.

Waves of them fall before Zenith Tempest and the holy magic that comes packed alongside it. Droves of reapers engage the various shadowy figures emanating from Gasper; however he simply keeps producing them like his own makeshift army.

"Seems you've got this covered then" I say with a laugh as I block two incoming strikes and kick my attackers away.

"Never mind us, did you do it?" asked Gasper.

"Sure did, Prometheus is regenerating him now, I'm simply out here in case you needed backup" I say with a grin as I unleash a salvo of light spears toward a cluster of reapers. Combined with lightning, fire and shards of jagged ice, they're gone in moments.

"Shinigami Quick Draw"

Like a golden bolt of light, I weave through the reapers with the grace of a dancer and the lethality of a cobra. Striking quickly and painlessly, making the reapers drop in their dozens. Between the three of us, we easily clear out the wave of reapers and I feel a familiar pulse within me.

"Alright boys, I'm heading back, keep them out for a few more minutes and we'll be home dry" I say with a wink and they both nod, the last thing I see is the next wave being crushed before the might of the Zenith Tempest and the Forbidden Balor.

I rush back through the temple corridors, the familiar feeling of creation pulses through me the closer I draw toward them. I rush in without a second thought and see a golden cocoon before me, it's wondrous to behold and I'm lost in its beauty for a few moments before Prometheus consults me.

" **Here we go; it's done" whispered Prometheus softly.**

The light glows brighter and brighter, I'm forced to shield my eyes from the golden light. It suddenly bursts outward and I am flung across the room and hit the far wall, my hands find my swords for a second but I know that he won't harm me.

"Hello?"

I'm shocked by the sound of the voice for a second, the smoke clears around the area and I see… Samuel?

A young girl, with raven black hair and ruby red lips sits before me totally naked. She has pale skin and two wings sticking out the back of her shoulder blades, one fallen angel and one dragon. Her blood red eyes seemed to stare at me desperately, as if anything I did would shatter her very existence.

" **SHE'S A GIRL!" exclaimed Prometheus in delight.**

I rush over quickly and fashion her some clothes from golden light. She shivers upon contact with them and grabs tightly onto my arms the moment I am within reach.

"Hi there, are you Samuel?" I ask softly.

She nods lightly, her body still shaking, from shock or fear… I can't tell.

I pull her close and allow my magic to slip into her body, rejuvenating her muscles and bones. They might have been regenerated but they had never been used and therefore were rather useless to her at this current time.

"Are you God?" she asks quietly.

"No… I am a fallen angel and I need your help" I say equally as softly.

She looks at me with her wobbly red eyes and nods slightly.

"I will help you, I can't remember anything about who I am but I trust you. I don't know why though"

Her thoughts seem confused but that is understandable, she has just been born and knows next to nothing about the world she lives in. None of her former memories remain so therefore she has the right to be scared and puzzled by her current situation.

"Well right now, we have to leave and go somewhere safe" I explain to her quickly.

She nods and we get to our feet, her wings retract and I take her hand, we run through the temple and I hear screams of pain echo from outside. Her hand tightens around my own and I order her to stay close to me and to fly as fast as possible.

We exit the temple and I see Gasper and Dulio holding the fort down outside, however the moment Samuel steps foot outside of the temple, a loud screeching sound echoes out across the dimension.

"Brother! Did you… who is this girl?" asks Dulio in surprise.

"This is Samantha, a mutation changed her to become a girl" I explain quickly.

Our reunion is cut short however as we sense a massive surge of power approach us, owning to the fact that it can only be one person, I begin to formulate our escape plan.

" **Too late!" yells Prometheus as Hades appears before us, Azazel and a legion of fallen angels accompanying him.**

"Fly!" I yell quickly.

We rocket off, followed quickly by the two leaders.

"Oliver! What are you doing?!" roars Azazel in confusion.

I don't reply, simply work on constructing the portal out, it's far simpler now that I've already got here. Just a simple magic circle out and then we're good! The ring pulses gold before us and I send it a few feet ahead of us, turning back I take a deep breath and summon my sacred gear.

"Go Master Creator! Ddraig! Albion! Balance Break!"

" **Scribes Master Creator! Balance Breaker!"**

The two heavenly dragons erupt forth, Ddraig pushing back the legion of fallen angels and reapers whilst Albion divides the power of Hades and Azazel. I watch sadly as my leader falls back toward the ground but I don't dwell on it for too long as we race through the portal.

Bursting through the portal, Dulio opens another transport circle to another part of the world before Gasper does another and then I do another which winds us up in a Parisian apartment that my parents used to own before all this crazy shit went down.

"Alright, we got what we needed, take a little break guys, you did awesome" I say whilst trying to catch my breath.

Gasper and Dulio nod before going to explore the apartment and find a room for themselves. I take Samantha into my room and gently go over the situation to her, she understands rapidly and I dart out to fetch her some more appropriate clothing from one of the many Parisian stores nearby.

She changes into a pair of dark gray jeans and a black top with matching jacket, a light gray beanie adorns the top of her head due to lack of heating in the apartment. I teach her how to use a shower before stripping down and taking a much needed one myself; I leave the majority of my clothes in my room and give Samantha the remote to the TV before cleaning myself thoroughly.

Letting the water wash away any doubts I had, I stare deeply at myself in the mirror and sigh at the face that greets me back. The face of a traitor now, the face of someone who roped his friends into betraying their factions, the face of a pseudo father and the face of the Fallen.

" **You're in turmoil with your emotions Oliver, many are worried about you but you refuse to let any of them in. You need someone in your life that can help bare your weight, someone who you can confide and trust in" sighed Prometheus sadly.**

"No one can offer me that; anyone that comes to mind becomes dashed in an instant. Orphis has her own goals, Irina is still too young and innocent, Akeno doesn't need the burden or trouble of another fallen angel, Dulio is like brother and I'm grateful for that. I've tried to form connections but everyone has to deal with their own problems…" I say, gently drying my hair and wings.

" **What about the cat? You've connected in the past and nothing has troubled her thus far" suggested Prometheus.**

"Kuroka? I don't know, she's a criminal and our enemy but she has a kind heart and a rather pure soul" I say with some thought.

" **Regardless of what you do, I'll support you now and forever. We're partners now and I believe you're going to need a trump card if you're going to take on the super devil" explained Prometheus.**

This perks my interest.

"What do you suggest?"

 **Two Hours Later**

I find Samantha sitting on my bed, reading my mini copy of the bible which I always keep on me. She seems to be adapting to her new body and situation rather quickly, I get changed swiftly and make my way over to the bed and sit next to her.

"I'm evil… aren't I?" she says softly, flicking to the next page.

"Not in the slightest, you are nothing like you used to be or ever were. You are Samantha, not Samuel, you are free to carve your own path forward… right after we stop the end of the word of course" I say sheepishly.

"Worry not master, I will aid you in your fight against the evil dragons" swore Sam with a determined expression.

"Thank you, once this is done, I will let you travel wherever your heart pleases" I say with a smile.

She nods her head and hands me back my bible, I shake my head and push it back to her. Telling her to keep and to let the light of god protect her in the future, a few tears slip down her face as we hug but I'm sure that we'll be alright in the upcoming confrontation.

The sound of knocking brings us back to reality and we both stand up. Dulio and Gasper walk in and I nod at them.

"This is it brothers, we make for the end of the world tonight" I say with a grim expression.

"We're with you Oliver, say the word and we'll follow" said Dulio with a nod.

"Aye, this will be quite the scrap won't it?" sighed Gasper as he straightened his bow tie.

"Indeed, if we fail, we're not coming home. You all realize this, even you Samantha" I say whilst looking at the new dragon eater.

"I understand; leave the evil dragons to me" she said with a slightly maniacal grin.

"Excellent; Gasper, Dulio, I need you both to deal with Walburga and the unknown man" I say and they both nod promptly.

"You're going to take on Rizevim by yourself brother?" asked Dulio nervously.

"I will… and I will kill him" I say without any doubt.

"Well then gentlemen, let us go and save the world" says Gasper with a stretch.

I smile to myself as I draw my sacred gear; Prometheus was pulling out all the stops and had been calculating the location of the beast. She had found it and now had built a portal directly there, we would be put on the outskirts of some form of city because she couldn't properly plot the location itself and didn't want to risk it.

The room is bathed in golden light as our atoms are pulled apart and instantly moved to our destination.

 **The End Of The World**

We arrive and I'm instantly aware that they know we're here; if the wall of seven dragons, one Longinus user and one unknown man were anything to go by. They appeared to guarding the entrance to a rather large building, I couldn't see the super devil so he must be completing the ritual himself.

We walk forward together.

An Angel

A Devil

A Dragon Hybrid

And the Fallen

"Good evening gentlemen, Walburga; you wouldn't mind letting us past and stopping the end of the world as we know it would you?" I say as we get closer to our first obstacle.

"Fallen, Zenith, Balor, Dragon Eater… this is where you die" growls Apophis.

"Oh, so you knew we would free Sam?" asked Dulio curiously.

"Indeed, we had planned to use him to steal the power of the Infinite Dragon God and use it for our own purposes" explained the still unknown man.

"Pfft… you were going to try and screw with Orphis, wow! I knew you guys were dense but not stupid!" laughed Gasper mockingly.

"Well we'll see who has the last laugh" spat Walburga in disgust.

"Crom Cruach, good to see you back at your finest" I say with a bow.

"Thank you Fallen, but need I remind you…"

"I bow to those worthy of being bowed to, you have proven this and I look forward to this clash now that you have regained your true strength" I say honestly.

He seems a little taken back by my comment but lets out a chuckle regardless.

"You are something else boy, I to look forward to our battle" he says with a hearty laugh.

"Well since we're not doing anything for a few hours and since you guys don't wanna move… Go Master Creator! Ddraig! Albion! Balance break!"

" **Scribes Master Creator! Balance Breaker!"**

"Attack!" roars Grendel.

We burst toward our enemies, my two heavenly dragons taking on Crom Cruach whilst Dulio moves to take on Walburga. Gasper engages the devil and Sam faces the other six dragons with a wild fire in her eyes.

My copies throw Crom around before I make a break for the entrance, leaving my friends to deal with the opponents here and now. They each give me a look of confidence before returning to their battles, each one of them ready to give it their all against opponents who were willing to do the same.

Ladon attempts to cut me off but I draw Rapidly and race off faster than he can see.

I take flight and make my way through the various halls of the building. Carvings are scattered across the walls and each one seems to tell a different story about the history of this place, had I had more time, I would have investigated each thoroughly for many hours but given the situation; that probably wasn't the best idea.

Cutting a swift path toward the main area, I feel the crawls of dread begin to tear at the lining of my stomach, I was by no means a weak person but…

" **Facing down the one being your old teacher told you to never engage might have something to do with that"**

"I always forget how annoying you are"

" **Bitch… don't even start with me"**

"We will be having a long talk about respect after this"

" **Looking forward to it!"**

As I approach the chamber, dozens of memories race through my mind, each having placed their own mark on me. My first meeting with Michael, training with Irina, becoming a Fallen Angel, kissing Kuroka, hanging out with the ORC, fighting Loki, losing my eyes, learning the truth behind my parents, befriending an infinite dragon god, saving a friend and becoming a father.

All of them bring a sad, bitter sweet smile to my face and I feel a fat tear roll down my cheek. If this is where I'm going to die, then I mustn't be afraid of it; I've got to look forward to the future and live each moment to their fullest.

I skid to a stop as I see the frame of my enemy. The super devil turns with a light grin scattered across his face, his blue eyes filled with confidence, power and victory.

"And so the raven flew into the cage, unaware of its fate and future. It sat all alone, with nowhere to call home; oh that poor fallen raven do help it"

 **A/N: So if you're still with me, this is going to be the last update for a little while. Nothing personal, just lost some of the drive to work on this fandom and thus, nothing inspiring me to write.**

 **I hope that someone will enjoy this but I doubt it...**

 **Read, fav, follow and review.**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
